Naruto Shippuden: Millennium Wars
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: SEQUEL TO TAMER OF THE X-ANTIBODY! Three years have passed since the fall of Lucemon and the loss of the three who felled him. Shinjuku is safe. However, a single invasion act has set off a chain reaction resulting in the awakening of an ancient evil of the Digital World that threatens it and the worlds linked to it. A call to bear arms has been issued. War is on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1:Call to Arms

Naruto Shippuden: Millennium Wars

Chapter 1: Call to Arms

**(A/N: I've finally gotten to it. After a whole year, I've finally been able to write this chapter. I deeply apologize to everyone that has been having to PM me in order to ask when I was making this chapter. Truth is, I was really nervous because I wanted to make this introduction to this sequel as best as I could so that I don't let you readers down in terms of content. I hope this was worth the wait. So here it is, the sequel to Tamer of the X-Antibody, Naruto Shippuden: Millennium Wars! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Naruto. I also do not own any piece of content that is a reference to an actual organization body, comic, cartoon, anime, etc. Though I do wish I did own them. I do own this story.)  
**

Shinjuku City, Japan- October 10th, 2013

It was the fall season this time around. The trees were beginning to lose their leaves and their original green colour underwent the change from bright green to either orange, yellow, red or brown. The air was becoming noticeably colder, the sky was beginning to become obscured by the dark gray clouds that formed above, yet the sun managed to cast its rays down from the heavens above, the light reflecting off of the shining glass and steel that made up the numerous towers and skyscrapers. Shinjuku was the second most advanced sector among the twenty three special wards within the capital of Tokyo. It's technological achievement were rapidly meeting up with those of Japan's version of New York City, Shibuya, and the infrastructural designs were like those out of a futuristic novel.

The birds sat at the edge of the buildings, their eyes looking down from their perches. Suddenly, their beady black eyes spied movement below and as if responding through an act of curiosity, they followed the individual.

The individual ran at top speed, weaving through the people that were in her path with amazing reaction time. Her long hair flew through the air and trailed behind her like the tail of a comet. Her violet-grey eyes took in every single image that was seen.

"Three years. For three years we've been organizing these meetings and for three years I'm always the one to come late." The young girl cursed as she continued to run, only this time she picked up the pace. "Stupid educational system and their long hours." She grumbled as a small streak of dust lined her path. A man yelped in surprise, nearly dropping his briefcase while a woman shrieked as she was forced to grip her skirt to prevent it from flying up and giving any passing male and female a chance to see her panties.

The girl smiled to herself as the entrance to Shinjuku Park became visible. She then skidded to a halt as she ran past the statue of the armoured dragon that had been erected at the entrance of the park. The girl looked at the pure gray stone before glancing down at its pedestal, the golden plate shining as it always had been ever since it was built three years ago.

_Hero of Shinjuku _

The image of the beast was akin to that of a dragon. Spines projected out of the Digimons back going down from the skull to tip of its long tail. Leg armour and chest armour covered those specific areas of the body of the draconic beast. Eight wings were attached to the statue's back. Its left arm was coated in armour and the metal was manipulated in such a manner it appeared as if the gauntlet was burning. Its right arm was armoured as well and a sword with the image of a dragon imprinted on the blade was clutched in its grip. A horn grew from the dragon's nose and its eyes shone as they caught the sun's light. The chest armour bore the image of a spiral with numerous strings of kanji stretching out from the spiral. Five claws were on each hand and on its feet, three claws. Its lips were pulled back to reveal the sharp stone teeth within its jaws.

Three years ago, the very stone had become a newly made statue made to commemorate the day that Shinjuku was saved from the evil force of a Digimon known as Lucemon. Three years ago a young tamer and his two Digimon had done the impossible, fusing together to become the mighty Super Ultimate level Digimon that had become immortalized in stone.

Valdeusmon.

The battle had been a long and hard one that resulted in the destruction of much of the city, but in the end, the Fallen Angel Digimon had met its end. However, the death of Lucemon had also brought about the loss of the valiant hero of both the Digital and the Real World.

The young girl continued to watch the statue for a few moments, her eyes gaining a look of nostalgia as she did so. She then shook her head and slapped her forehead with her hands.

'Stupid, now's not the time to go down memory lane just yet. Gotta get to the shed.' The girl thought before taking of once more. She ran along the brick paths, suddenly coming upon the broken and abandoned area of the park. She followed the path of cracked stone and made a sharp turn before heading up the small flight of stone stairs.

She then came to a permanent halt as she stopped in front of an old stone shed. The black gate which should have rusted over over the years had been fixed and cleaned of rust. Brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear the girl opened the gate, its hinges squeaking slightly. She then entered the shed and smiled when she saw the people she expected to see.

"Hey guys." She gave them a wave.

"You're late again." A male voice responded to her greeting. Looking over her current form, the young man just realized how much his female friend had changed and not changed in so many ways during the past three years.

The young girl was sixteen years of age and was a bit taller than average for girls her age who lived in the country of Japan. Her hair was the colour of fire, a mixture of red and orange, and its length stopped just above her waistline. Her eyes were a dazzling mixture of gray and violet. Her clothing consisted of an open, dark red jacket with black fur lining the collar, the hem and also was what made up the cuffs of the jacket. Lines of black fur formed a T-shape with the vertical part of the T running down the lenth of either side of the jacket, outlined the pockets and then came to an end at the hem of the jacket. The jacket was worn over a long-sleeved light gray t-shirt which has an orange heart in the centre of her rather well developed chest. A C-Cup sized bosom had replaced the once flat chest of the former thirteen year old. She had on a black miniskirt and a pair of black, knee-high boots.

As the young man had spoken, the girl turned to face him with a light glare.

"Shut up Goggle-head." She replied with a playful smirk on her face. Takato Matsuki's face fell as he was referred to by his nickname. Rika Nonaka looked over her friend.

The male was a young sixteen year old with light reddish brown eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin and though these things remained unchanged about his appearance, other things had changed. No longer was he the short thirteen year old who had trace amounts of cowardice present in his personality, but that cowardice being replaced with confidence and bravery. He had grown over the past three years, standing at a height of five feet and ten inches which towered over her own height of five feet and seven inches. His clothing consisted of a dark gray t-shirt with a jacket worn over it. The jacket's was dark blue with a pair of horizontal white stripes on the popped up collar, had a pair of small, black pockets and the hem of the jacket was black. Like the collar, both pockets, the hem and the cuffs of the jacket's sleeves bore a pair of horizontal white stripes. The jacket's sleeves were a grayish blue colour and had a trio of silver stars placed in a vertical line from the shoulder to the wrist. He had a pair of dark tan jeans and to stay true to some parts of his original appearance, he had on green and white coloured converse sneakers and, of course, his trademark yellow goggles with its blue tinted lenses remained strapped to his head.

"Rika, it's been three years and we're all sixteen now. Do you really have to refer me by that annoying nickname after all these years?" Takato said with whining tone of voice, completely contradicting his request for Rika to act more mature. Rika tapped her chin in thought before glancing back at the brown haired teenager with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Ummm no. Besides Goggle-head, it's way more fun to call you that."

"She does have a point, Takato-kun." Added Jeri Katou, Takato's girlfriend since three years ago.

Although her friendly and slightly childish personality stuck with her throughout her life, her appearance had taken a change for the better. Her height was now that of five feet and six inches so she hung just below Rika in those terms. Her childish outfit of a yellow shirt and a green dress had been replaced with a more suitable outfit consisting of a light green and yellow striped t-shirt which was hidden beneath a long sleeved, dark green sweater which had a picture of a Tsunomon on it, a dark yellow skirt and a pair of dark yellow converse sneakers. Her long brown hair was left to grow longer just like Rika's and so it extended to the middle of her back, but she still kept that small side ponytail and her dark brown eyes held the same childish happiness it always had. Her chest was also a C-Cup size but it was noticeably larger than Rika's.

"Jeri-chan, don't agree with her. That only encourages her meanness." Takato whined.

"So much for being mature." Came in the voice of one Henry Wong, the blue haired, gray eyed, half-Chinese and half-Japanese member of the posse. Henry, like Takato, hadn't changed that much in appearance. He was taller, about the same height as Takato, and his hair was a bit longer, but not by much. He wore a dark gray t-shirt beneath a dark green jacket which had its sleeves and hem outlined in black. Around his neck was a gray and black striped scarf. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and on his feet were a pair of gray and yellow sneakers.

"You'd think after three years you guys would be able to act in the mature manner that is becoming of sixteen year olds like us."

"Oh put a sock in it Henry." Kazu said as he leaned back against the wall, flicking the tip of his purple visor. Kazu Shioda had undergone quite the growth spurt over the past three years. He was now the tallest of the group as he stood at an impressive height of six feet. Currently he was wearing a dark gray jacket over his black, long sleeved t-shirt with an image of the Digimon known as Magnamon on it, dark brown wrist bands and a pair of dark tan jeans. On his feet were a pair of dark purple sneakers.

"You're too strict with mannerisms and maturity don't matter when you're among your friends. Learn to know when to act properly in a given context." The boy ran a hand through his spiky brown locks.

"Sheesh Kazu, since when did you build up such a large vocabulary?" Kenta Kitagawa asked. The glasses wearing member of the group had also undergone a height change as he stood at five feet and nine inches and thus making him the shortest of the males present. The universe was cruel to him in that way. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved, tan coloured jacket worn over a burnt orange t-shirt, dark brown jeans and a pair of green and gray sneakers. His black hair was still bowl-shaped with spiky bangs.

"Hey!" Kazu yelled before slamming his fist down on Kenta's head. "I resent that comment. I've always been smart, I just never wanted to apply myself until we got over the Lucemon incident related stuff."

"Geez, sorry." Kenta winced as he rubbed his pained noggin. Kenta and Kazu then turned when they felt like they were being watched. They looked to see the other members of their group watching them with mild glares.

"Don't take light of that incident, Kazu...Kenta." Takato spoke. "And especially seeing as how it's the third anniversary of it. That day we lost our leader and our friend. It's the exact reason we are gathered here anyway."

Rika felt Henry pat her on the shoulder, but she didn't really take it on as she glanced at the wall beside her where pictures from their leader's cellphone hung. A few days after their leader had vanished, Yamaki, the head of the organization that handled everything Digimon related known as Hypnos, scavenged through his apartment and found his cellphone and decided to develop the pictures he had stored on it. As a way to remember their fallen and the good times they had with him.

Rika raised her hand and placed it on the one that had a single image of himself and her. They were smiling...they were laughing...they were happy.

"Naruto-kun."

The silence that filled the stone shed was positively deafening. The group all bowed their heads and placed themselves into kneeling positions before one of the pictures on the wall where it just showed Naruto by himself. It was from back in the day, during that one camping trip where they had defeated Rooster Deva Digimon, Sinduramon. The blonde shinobi stood atop a tree, arms folded with a serious expression on his face, his cerulean eyes appearing to glow with the power.

Clapping their hands together they said a prayer to Kami-sama and to Fanglongmon, the Dragon of the Centre and God of the Digital World, for their lost comrade.

'Naruto-kun's too stubborn to have died. I know he's not dead, and I hope that I can see him again. So please, Kami-sama, Fanglongmon, if you can hear my prayers, please just...just grant me that one wish.' Rika tightened her eyes to keep her tears from falling as she remembered her lost boyfriend. Once the prayer session was over, they climbed to their feet and dusted their clothes of any stray dirt or dust.

"So, Henry where's Suzy?" Kazu asked. "Usually the little tyke's running behind you."

Henry sweatdropped at that. "Yeah, she's busy. Now that she's nine years old she has to keep up with her studies and so Tou-san and Kaa-san won't let her leave the house with me as often as she used to. Speaking of tyke's though, has anyone been able to get into contact with Ai and Mako?"

"Yamaki said that they are still living in Odaiba with their grandmother. When their parents learned about how they were caught up in the incident with Lucemon, they kept them away from Shinjuku like it was the plague. It's a shame really." Takato said with a shake of his head. Henry nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Yeah, but hey look at the bright side. At least they got Impmon back." Henry said with a small smile on his face.

"Well...that's true." The goggle wearing Tamer replied before turning to Rika. "Rika, I know you still haven't really spoken to either of them, but you're the only one who actually knows them so have you heard anything concerning Ryo and Alice?" Henry turned to the red head as he asked his question. The violet-gray eyed girl's eyes narrowed at the mention of those two. She and Ryo were on hospitable terms, but she still disliked the guy. And Alice was the cause of said disliking so it was only right that she dislike the blonde goth as well.

"No. I haven't." She said. "Though, even though I dislike them we are on speaking terms. I spoke to Ryo once or twice, said that he was going with Alice and her father to go dog shopping. She's going to buy a Doberman."

"I guess she still hasn't gotten over the loss of Dobermon from three years ago when he gave us the ability to be able to fuse with our Digimon in order to take on the D-Reaper." Kenta deduced.

"Well given those circumstances, it's kind of hard not to feel bad for her." Takato said.

"Takato-kun's right." Jeri nodded her head. "I mean say if it were Renamon who had give up her Digi-Core in order to give us the ability to help us win I am sure you'd feel the same as her, Rika." Rika bit her lip to keep herself from lashing out at the brown haired girl, but she knew she was right. The fiery haired girl, if she had to give up Renamon, she had no doubt that she would have been able to pull it off without suffering some sort of breakdown.

"I know."

"Well that's enough of this gloomy topic concerning Rika's conversational habits with Ryo and Alice, let's talk about something else." Jeri spoke with a smile. "So what have you all been up to? Takato-kun and I still go to Shinjuku High School with Henry, but Kazu, you and Kenta had left after you finished the Junior High level with Miss Asagi. Rika goes to a completely different school from us and we've rarely seen each other."

"What do you mean?" Rika blinked in confusion. "We meet each other here and sometimes we manage to meet up during the vacation times."

Jeri frowned at Rika's points. "Well...yeah, but still. This yearly thing has never really used to be able to catch up because this is usually a memorial kind of thing to thank Naruto-senpai for all he's done for us and the city by saving it with Dorumon and Gatomon and that kind of kills any sort of conversational mood. And as for the vacation times, you tend to go abroad to spend time with your mother, Henry goes to China to visit his non-Japanese relatives and these two dunderheads..."

"OI! WE TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" Said dunderheads yelled.

"...they don't even have the decency to come visit Takato-kun and I!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Hey, unlike you two, we don't _have _a relationship thing going on." Kazu said.

"Yeah, we're busy trying to find girls for ourselves." Kenta added.

"So how does that go exactly?" Rika and Jeri asked the boys. Said boys dropped their heads in shame, the anime cloud of disappointment hanging over their heads.

"If they're hot they're crazy and if they're not as hot they tend to be closet perverts who are desperate for a guy. It's like they're freakin' yandere or somethin'!" Kenta exclaimed. "_That_ girl was the worst."

Kazu shuddered as he remembered the girl as well. Her beautiful dark coloured eyes suddenly become a startling crimson and her flowing pink hair gain a reddish tint as if it were matted with blood. Her sweet smile suddenly becoming the twisted grin of someone who was obviously a psychopath.

'Y-Y-Yuno-chan.' The two curled up into balls and rocked back and forth while muttering to themselves about this so-called 'Yuno-chan'.

"Wow...she must have been really bad." Henry commented.

"Yeah." Takato, Rika and Jeri nodded. Once Kazu and Kenta recovered from their trauma, they returned to the topic of conversation Jeri had originally brought up.

"Well why don't you lovebirds go first, since you brought up and since you're said person's boyfriend." Kazu spoke with a teasing tone of voice.

"Nya!" Takato stuck his tongue out and pulled down the skin beneath his eye like the mature teenager he was. This earned a laugh from the group and thus Jeri cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well, recently Takato-kun, Henry and I are in the same class, but we have some different choices in subjects. I am doing the Arts. I myself am focusing on the Performing Arts aspects and I've also joined the Drama Club and the Gymnastics club since I really wanted to get back into the sport." Jeri smiled with a tilt of her head.

"The gymnastics people really know what they're doing too." Takato grinned as he wrapped Jeri in a one armed hug and kissed her cheek. Jeri giggled as she snuggled into her boyfriend's form, blushing lightly as she did so.

"Got a good view from when she does her routines I presume?" Kazu and Kenta spoke with hands on their chins. Takato gave them both a thumbs up as a perverted grin stretched across his face, one that would make even Jiraya proud. Kazu and Kenta laughed and high-fived their goggle wearing friend. Jeri huffed and slapped Takato on his shoulder.

"Takato-kun! I thought I told you no perverted thinking outside of the gymnasium!"

Rika and Henry raised their eyebrows at this. "Wow. This is possibly the weirdest relationship I have ever seen in my entire life."

"No doubt." Henry agreed with his red haired friend.

"What's so weird about it? So I allow my boyfriend the right to look at me, what's so weird about that?" Jeri asked.

"The fact that you say it so openly and don't feel an ounce of shame." Rika replied. "I mean even I would have some form of embarrassment if Naruto-kun looked at me like that."

Jeri stood up and gestured to her figure. "I'm proud of my body and so Takato-kun, as my boyfriend, has the right to look...except now." The brown haired girl turned around and slapped Takato upside the head which elicited a yelp of pain from the teenage Goggle-Head.

"Alright, alright!" Kazu exclaimed as jumped between the pair and shoved them apart. "Enough of the lover's spat. Sheesh, guys get worse every year. You love each other very much, we get that, now hurry up and let Takato tell his stuff. So you're doing the Arts too?" Kazu asked as he turned to his brown haired friend.

Takato shoved down Kazu's visor in revenge for his earlier comments before nodding in confirmation to Kazu's question. "Yup, but I'm doing Visual Arts, so drawing, painting, that kind of stuff. But just in case I don't get into the Art schools I want to apply for when I finish high school I'm doing some Mathematics and Physics so I can get into Architecture. Either way, I'd be set for life if I get into any one of those fields as an occupation. Manga and anime related stuff is practically what we Japanese live for and architecture will allow me to design and build something like that." He walked out of the shed and pointed into the concrete jungle of Shinjuku.

The other tamers walked outside and looked at Takato's finger and followed its direction. Their eyes widened when they what building he was pointing at.

Three years of renovations and taking part in partial reconstructions after the Lucemon incident, Hypnos's building had become one of the most, if the most, eye-catching building in all of Shinjuku City. The building took up 6,790,000 square feet of space, all of which was filled with the latest in computer and mechanical engineering technology. It's appearance consisted of black, blue and silver panels of glass and/or steel placed at random areas of the tower. It was very straight on its left side, but the right side had a sweeping curve-like look to it. Near it's top, a large white structure jutted out of it and it was thought to have been something just for style, but was actually an outdoor patio area, with a pool. It was basically like Marvel's Stark Tower from the Avengers film in 2012, but except for being black and tan it was blue, silver and black.

"Yup. The Stark Tower of Japan, Hypnos HQ. Someday, I'm going to design a building like that should I make it into architecture." Takato grinned toothily.

"Well, you definitely won't be bored if you decide to make it." Henry pointed out.

"So what about you Henry? Jeri pointed out that you were still going to school with both Goggle-head and herself. So what are you doing?" Rika asked.

"Well I'm in the same class as them, but I'm mostly with Takato since I do math and physics as well. I'm doing Information Technology so that I'll be able to work as a computer engineer like Tou-san. Maybe I'll be able to create a synthetic portal to the Digital World like they did or better yet, create my own Digimon."

"I don't think Terriermon would take that proclamation very well." Kenta pointed out. Henry sweatdropped and rubbed his head with a sheepish grin.

"Good point, but still you gotta admit, it'd be pretty badass if I did."

The others nodded their head. The mix blooded boy did have a point.

"Kazu, Kenta?" Henry gestured to the two members of the former 'Idiot Trio' from Shinjuku Junior High. Kenta adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, I'm not like you guys. I don't have a set plan for what I want to do, but Tou-san's a doctor and Kaa-chan's a nurse so I've basically been thrust into doing Biology, Chemistry and stuff." Kenta chuckled nervously.

"Kenta..." The others frowned at their glasses wearing friend. Kenta waved his hand in negligence to their concern.

"Nah, don't 'Kenta' me. True I'm doing something I didn't plan on doing, but I don't mind. Since I never really had a set goal I'm doing the best I can to make sure I can become a doctor as renowned as my Tou-san here in Shinjuku City. Plus that way if any of you guys get hurt, I could patch you guys right up." Kenta grinned widely. "I mean, three of you can fight one-on-one with Digimon since Naruto taught you guys how to use that chakra stuff. You tried to teach us and Jeri, but failed, so it's best we just do anything we can to help."

Kazu gripped Kenta in a headlock and noogied his head. "You idiot! You're making my eyes sweat!" Everyone sweatdropped when they glanced at the visor wearing boy and saw anime tears streaming from his eyes.

"Idiot? Don't call me that! You're the..." Kenta paused in his attempted counter, "...well actually we can't call you that since you're practically a genius."

Everyone blinked in confusion at Kenta's words. "Ara?"

"Yeah, tell 'em Kazu."

Kazu waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Mah Mah, it's no big deal. When I improved my averages with Miss Asagi she had asked me what I wanted to do in life. I said how I had no idea, but then she brought up that I had the potential to possibly be a closet genius and that even though studying greatly improved my results, the fact that went up from a mere C-average to almost top class was really impressive in her eyes. So...she had me take a IQ test and talked with my parents about applying me to some top notch high school or something."

"What was the IQ result?" Henry asked. Kazu scratched his head in thought.

"Ummm, I can't remember very well since it was three years ago I took that damn thing. I only did it because Miss Asagi kept bugging me to take one. The result was...I think it was about 140 or something like that."

"140?!" Everyone exclaimed, suddenly rushing in close to his face. Kazu sweatdropped as he back up from his friends.

"Y-Y-Yeah and then I got into Shinjuku Yamabuki High School to do studies on technological advancement." Kazu said.

"Shinjuku Yamabuki?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Kazu..." Henry exclaimed. "SYHS is Japan's most famous school which specializes in the subject of Information Technology! I should know because I tried to get into there, but my grades weren't up to their level and so I stayed to graduate to Shinjuku High!"

"Geez Kazu, I'm impressed." Rika said with a nod of approval. "My judgement of you as an idiot may just be removed because of this."

"Ummm thank you?" Kazu replied nervously before he studied his friends' surprised reactions. "I-I-Is that a bad thing that you guys are so shocked?" No response was made to the spiky haired boy, but the boy suddenly sweatdropped when he saw everyone's heads, except for Kenta, drop in shame and the cloud of disappointment hovered over their heads.

"I can't believe it." Rika muttered.

"Kazu is smarter than us." Jeri added.

"The world is so cruel." Were Takato's words.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Kazu yelled. "I'm allegedly smart alright, so just, can we stop talking about it already? Besides we still need to hear Rika's side of the story. It's her turn to tell us what she's been up to for these past three years."

Rika flinched when all heads snapped in her direction, their eyes filled with the lust for information on the fiery red head's life.

"Alright, I'll talk...just stop looking at me like some kind of evil manga character. Seriously, your eyes could be like those sparkly diamond things when characters get all sadistical." Everyone blinked at her words and Rika blushed in embarrassment, looking down at the ground. "Shut up! I read manga, so what?"

"Nothing, it's just that...wow, Rika reads manga? You've always seemed to bourgeois for that kind of stuff." Takato said.

"As if you know what bourgeois even means, Goggle-head."

"A French term used to describe and also act as a title for the upperclass members of a society, used mainly in the European society during the colonial era." Kazy replied almost robotically. He gulped when he saw Rika's eyes burn with rage and pulled his visor down to hide his face. "Sorry." He squeaked in fear. Rika sighed and ignored the boy who was busy trying to make himself invisible to her eyes.

"Well, I go to a private school still, but it's this relatively brand new one called Tokiwadai which just popped up. I'm sure you all have heard of it. It's an all girls high school and I was apparently made into an Ojou-sama. Now people won't stop bothering me." Rika sighed.

"Tokiwadai? Did they take that name out of To Aru Majutsu no Index and To Aru Kagaku no Railgun?" Takato asked. Rika rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"I know right! That's EXACTLY what I thought too! But the Board of Educational Directors in the Japanese government who watch over Shinjuku had apparently went to the creator of the series and asked for the name to be used in real life. Hell even the uniform is exactly the same as it is in the light novel and the anime. Gray skirt, white shirt, brown vest with the emblem on the left breast, everything. Good thing there's no one like Kuroko Shirai to bother me."

"You'd be constantly pestered by a little girl who'd shout 'ONEE-SAMA!' all the time and try to rape you in your sleep." Kenta laughed.

"So you're basically the real life Misaka Mikoto of the school if you're an Ojou-sama then?" Takato asked.

"Well actually she could be, Takato-kun. Except for being an electromaster esper, Rika could be a pyrokinetic or a fire user since Naruto-senpai was the one who discovered her chakra nature to be that of fire." Jeri pointed out.

"Ah, good point." Takato said with a look of realization. "So Rika, does anyone at Tokiwadai know that you're a jutsu user? Since we saved the city and became public heroes due to Hypnos and our Digimon, Henry and I, we kind of had to sell out the fact that we we could use Suiton and Doton jutsus. Not to mention that since Kazu and Kenta practically blabbed it out to everyone in middle school."

The two boys gave sheepish grins in return as Takato and Henry glared at them.

Rika shook her head. "I have enough stuff on my plate. I was made into student council president because of my high grades and because I'd be a good figurehead since, like you said, we've been made into public heroes since we stopped the D-Reaper. If the girls at school found out I could spout fire from my lips..." Rika shuddered in actual fear. The lesbians of those school would be all over her faster than Wil E. Coyote chasing Roadrunner. "Anyway, since Tokiwadai doesn't have a specialist program, we're free to study what we want, like in your school, Goggle-head."

"So what do you study?"

"Well I've been thinking of going into Business."

"Business?" The others raised their eyebrows in surprise and also had impressed looks on their faces.

"Yup, I've been studying Principle of Business, Principle of Accounts and Management of Business. POB, POA and MOB for short. Plus it helps that I've gotten some practical work done as well."

"How so?" Henry asked.

"I've helped Kaa-chan seal some deals during the times she went to go sign some contracts and had to visit her in Italy and stuff. Nothing big, but I think there was this one contract where they were going to do a lingerie shoot and the contract she was about to sign had the fine print reading that she was to be bound to their company alone for several years and also decreased her original payload by about 20.5 percent. Good thing I caught up on that." Rika nodded to herself with a smug smile on her face, but then she opened her eyes and watched as the four boys were staring up the sky with blushes on their faces.

"Rumiko-san in lingerie." Kazu and Kenta sighed.

"The image isn't unappealing in any way." Henry added.

Takato just giggled perversely.

Jeri and Rika looked at each other and then back to the boys, their eyes twitching and veins pulsing on their foreheads.

WHAP!

WHAM!

SLAP!

POW!"

The four boys groaned in pain as they were sent crumbling to the ground. Large red bumps grew from their damaged skulls and Rika and Jeri held up their smoking fists.

"Idiots." They growled out.

"Oh the pain. It hurts so bad." Kenta moaned.

"Ok..." Takato raised a finger as if he were a teacher giving a lecture. "I'll admit...we deserved that."

"Don't think about my Kaa-chan like that, idiots!" Rika roared as she gripped Takato by his sweater's collar and hoisted him up with amazing strength. As Rika was busy shaking Takato's form and everyone else was laughing at the scene, a loud beeping was heard. The Tamers all paused in whatever they were doing. Rika threw Takato back down on the ground with an audible thump before reaching into her pocket and whipped out her D-Ark. The blue coloured device was beeping and the screen was blinking with yellow light.

The same was shown to be occurring to the others as they whipped out their own D-Ark's from their pockets and saw the same yellow light blinking on their screens.

"Seems Yamaki's aware that we've skipped school today and wants us to work." Takato said as he scratched his brown hair.

"Alright." The others nodded stiffly. Takato's D-Ark then stopped flashing as he pressed the small orange button near the circular screen. An image of Yamaki suddenly appeared.

_"Go to the Shinjuku train station. A Digimon suddenly Bio-emerged and it's moving at high speeds along the track__s, it's primary objective, unknown. Given the time it would take you guys to reach there with relation to the speed of this Digimon, you'll have to meet it at the tenth stop station. I'll be sending your partners to meet you guys there." _Takato nodded to Yamaki and the shades wearing man responded in kind before his image vanished in a blink of yellow. The brown haired teenager then adjusted the collar of his sweater before grinning toothily.

"So who's up for a train ride?"

* * *

Top Floor, Hypnos Tower, Shinjuku City  


Yamaki Mitsuo, CEO of Hypnos and creator of the Hypnos system which oversaw every single electronic piece of equipment on a global scale, sat within his leather chair. Large screens attached to various sorts of high tech equipment filled the room. In the centre of the room, Ootori Riley, the head systems operator of Hypnos and her partner, Tally typed away on the holographic keyboards that hovered below their rapidly moving fingers.

"Sir, the team is prepped and ready to go." Tally stated. Yamaki flipped the cap of his silver cigarette lighter a few times as he nodded in response to the brown haired girl.

"Good. Riley, tell the team they are free to go and meet their partners. Tenth train station stop in Shinjuku City." The red haired woman nodded to her significant other before pressing an 'Enter' key on the keyboard.

"All done." She spoke with a satisfied grin. "Now it's up to the kids and their partners to stop whatever Digimon it is that's running amok on our railroads." Riley pressed a button on the armrest of her levitating chair.

Anti-gravity technology was quite the technological marvel. By generating a core of energy that released anti-gravitons at a controlled rate, one could defy gravity to the degree the user wished it to be. The control switch lay next to the activation switch. Scientists had actually gotten the idea after reading DC Universe's Superman comics and decided to employ it. Though they wanted to may it for travel purposes they immediately realized that it could lead to air traffic and possible deaths if a person was not careful, so flight was scrapped.

"So Yamaki-kun, what do we do now?" Riley asked as she removed her visor, throwing her head back so she could adjust her hair. Yamaki sighed.

"Riley, I told you, not while we're working and especially not in front of Tally. You know she's a hopeless romantic." Yamaki continued to flip his cigarette lighter cap.

"Oh, but Yamaki-san, you and Riley-chan are just too cute together." Tally frowned as she did the same actions as her superior female officer and hopped off of her chair while removing her visor. Her chocolate brown eyes enlarged as stars appeared in her vision. "And it only got that much better when Yamaki-san proposed to Riley-chan!"

Yup, those two had tied the knot one year after the Lucemon incident. Yamaki Mitsuo had proposed to his long time co-worker and girlfriend after five years of having been dating. It was a spring wedding, celebrating change, new beginnings...the mushy stuff that brides dream of on their wedding day and since Yamaki was a corporate executive, the in-laws loved him for being able to buy EVERYTHING needed for the wedding. The man was a damn fat cat after all.

Once the wedding was complete they were now Yamaki Mitsuo and Yamaki-Ootori Riley.

Currently thirty-five and twenty-nine respectively, both have now been happily married for two years. Yes, hard to believe it's a happy marriage between a corporate stiff and a kind-hearted tech geek, but the two actually fit each other very well and since they worked together it helped them stay around each other and keep an eye on each other should certain flirtatious co-workers try to get a fling with either of them.

Now the two had to deal with their hopeless romantic of a co-worker, Tally. The brown haired woman who seemed to be off in her own little dreamland right now. "Oh the drama I can see it now, Riley-chan getting caught cheating or maybe vice versa and then the child, what will they do when that happens?!"

Yamaki and Riley looked at each other and then back at Tally, sweatdrops forming on the backs of their heads.

"You sure you don't want me to have her take a psych test again?" Yamaki murmured to his wife.

"Yeah I'm sure. Her mother had her tested, but I still think they should have seen that specialist in Houston, Texas in America." Riley replied. "So now then...about that talk we've discussed earlier."

"Damn it Riley, it's only been two years since we've been married! Besides, we live in a corporate building in the penthouse area which hovers high above ground, I highly doubt it would be safe even if we wanted to have a child."

"The penthouse is guarded by our security drones that you and I invented together, 24/7. We have high walls made of reflective bullet-proof glass that surrounds that penthouse area and so I fail to see why you're so against it."

"Look can we discuss this later when we catch this Digimon?"

"Promise?" Riley asked with a small glare. Yamaki rubbed his temples.

"Yes, I promise."

See. Aren't they a happy wedded couple?

* * *

Rooftops, Shinjuku City 

The wind blew gently through the air as the crowd of people in Shinjuku casually went about their business. Though, they were completely unaware as a sent of shadows leaped from rooftop to rooftop with silence and speed.

"Yamaki said we were supposed to go to the tenth train stop and meet up with Rika and the others there." Renamon said. The blonde, bipedal fox had taken the lead since she was the best at finding the best and fastest route to get to their destinations.

"Then it would be best for us to arrive in time to help them before or when they arrive at the train station." Leomon replied to his fellow Digimon's words.

"As a knight, I shall go to serve my king! Kazu shall wait for me to serve him!" Guardromon pumped his rust coloured fist into the air. The Champion Digimon was hovering through the air by using his rocket boosters beneath his feet.

"Man, being cooped up in that room sure got me hyped up when we were told that another Digimon appeared here in the Real World, but now that it's so cold out, I feel a bit tired." Terriermon yawned, his large ears flapping in the wind as he rested atop Guardromon's larger body as he was using his fellow Digimon as a means of transport. The lazy Rookie level.

"Hai! Kenta-chan will be pleased to see us after being in school." MarineAngemon giggled. She was still the bubbly little Mega Digimon that everyone knew and loved, though she had a tendency to hide a sadistic side of herself. Ever since the D-Reaper had arrived and they were in the war against the D-Reaper's agents, MarineAngemon had developed a tendency to crush her victi-opponents within a heart bubble and then crush them into tiny data flakes.

"Yeah, Takatomon will be so excited! Then we can beat up the Digimon and then I can finally go back with Takatomon and eat some of his delicious homemade bread!" Guilmon whooped with joy as he flipped in midair to make one of the further jumps they had to make before rolling on the ground and going with the momentum to keep running.

"Geez Guilmon, is bread all you ever think about?" Terriermon chuckled. Guilmon snorted two wisps of flame from his nostrils.

"That's mean Terriermon. I think about a lot of things, I just like to think about bread more than any other thing. If Dorumon and Gatomon were here I'm sure they'd like to discuss the types of bread with me too." The red scaled reptile grinned toothily. A period of silence passed through them as the childish nature of the fire-breathing Rookie prevented him from remembering that certain topics were taboo.

Dorumon and Gatomon were at the top of the list along with a certain blonde shinobi.

Guilmon's sharp ears picked up on the silence and glanced at his fellow Digimon, seeing their solemn expressions. Then his golden eyes widened when he realized what he had said and planted his snout in his padded hands.

"Damn, I forgot. Sorry." He cursed at his stupidity, his ears dropping and a guilty look appeared on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Guilmon. It's an honest mistake. It just shows much you miss them, just like we do." Renamon said as she slowed down her run so that she ran alongside the Digital Hazard holder. She patted her fellow Rookie level on the head, stopping when they had to veer to the left when they spotted the railroad tracks that snaked throughout the massive city.

The Digimon all looked down from their perch and glanced down at the train station stop. About twenty people were situated at train stop number 10, waiting patiently for the locomotive to reach their location. And the Digimon atop the roof were waiting patiently for their Tamers and the rouge Digimon that decided to come to their city.

"Does anyone else feel like Batman standing up here on a rooftop?" Terriermon asked. Everyone sweatdropped when Terriermon broke the seriousness of the moment like he always did.

"I do feel an element of Batman-ness." Guardromon spoke with his ever chivalrous tone of voice. "The Dark Knight is truly an inspiration. A heroic hero who bears the title of knight and as the Iron Knight, I respect the comic hero very much."

"The man of bats confuses me." Guilmon grumbled. "Batman, Superman...where's Breadman? Now that would be a superhero. Stand down evil doers or face the wrath of my Honeywheat Hammer...of Justice!"

Everyone held their forelimbs to their mouths to stifle the laughs that threatened to escape their mouths, auditory mechanisms in Guardromon's case.

"Sheesh Guilmon, ever since we got back you've been far more comedic than usual." Renamon giggled. Guilmon's golden eyes brightened with happiness at the blue eyed kitsune.

"Mah, Mah, Renamon. I do what I can." Guilmon smiled. The Digital Hazard holder scraped his sharp claws against the concrete of the rooftop before sighing. "Speaking of getting back, you guys remember the day we came back here to the Real World?"

"How could we?" MarineAngemon spoke as she fluttered by Guilmon's head. "That was possibly the happiest moment of our entire life cycles!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Digital World- Three Years Ago_

_It had been a year in Real World time since the fall of the D-Reaper, but within the Digital World it would seem like it had been forever. Upon being called back to their world upon the loss of the Tamer's leader and his two partners, the anomaly that caused Digimon to appear in the Realm World had begun to fluctuate and thus the gate was beginning to close. If the Digimon didn't return when the gate closed, they would have vanished into data flakes, the digital equivalent of dying. And so...they were forced back to the Digital World._

_When they had arrived, they had found their world was in a state of being fixed as a large mass of the Southern Quadrant's desert area, namely the area where the Sovereigns had fought the D-Reaper, was just a mass of wireframes and multicoloured pixels. They wandered through the wireframe area before they arrived at the non-deleted area of the desert region and continued to wander. They fought each other every now and then in an effort to try and Digivolve themselves, but as mere In-Training Digimon they didn't have any way to gain enough strength to perform the feat._

_Not to mention Calumon had vanished when they arrived in the Digital World and since he lost the Light of Digivolution to allow many others to fight the D-Reaper in an effort to prevent the D-Reaper from arriving in the Real World, there was no way the little creampuff Digimon could repeat the act that allowed him to allow other Digimon to Digivolve. However, after a long time of wandering through the desert region and still trying to find Calumon and a way to Digivolve, they found themselves swept up in a tower of golden light._

_Viximon, Tsunomon, Kapurimon, Bukaemon, Kokomon, Gigimon, Gummymon, Hopmon and Yaamon all stood within a massive, cavernous area. The place was pure white. There was no way to tell what was up, what was down or left or right. The whiteness of the area just made it seem like it was a blank area, a void. _

_Suddenly a flash of silvery white, green, crimson, azure and gold appeared in their visions. They all squinted before their large eyes widened in awe as the four Sovereigns stood before them. Ebonwumon, the Turtle of the Northern Quadrant. Azulongmon, the Dragon of the Eastern Quadrant. Baihumon, the Tiger of the Western Quadrant. Zhuquiaomon, the Phoenix of the Southern Quadrant. The four gods of the Digital World then parted to allow for their true ruler to come through. The massive bronze-gold Dragon of the Centre, Fanglongmon. The true God of the Digital World._

_After a period of shock and silence, the blue eyed In-Training form of Renamon spoke._

_"Sovereigns, who is that?" Viximon asked as she raised her tail, seeing as how she and her friends lacked limbs and were merely giant heads, and pointed at the massive golden reptile before them. The eight DigiCores around his body pulsed with energy and the four orange eyes glowed with the same power._

**_"Welcome to the Void."_**_ Fanglongmon spoke with his deep, seemingly otherworldly voice. **"The ****Void is my realm, the realm of the God of the Digital World. I am Fanglongmon, God of the Digital World, Keeper and Guardian of the Digital World's core and the one who has decided to bring you all here." **  
_

_Everyone stared in awe at the golden scaled beast. This was Fanglongmon? He was so..._

_"He's huge!" Gigimon exclaimed. The Sovereigns rolled their eyes in amusement at the Digital Hazard holder, but then their eyes grew serious._

**_"As the God of the Digital World, I and the Sovereigns would like to formally thank each and every one of you brave Digimon for saving your kind. You have saved both worlds, Real and Digital. You have defeated the D-Reaper and the DigiGnomes have shown me the fate of the Dark Angel, Lucemon. Your leader and his partners have done the realms a great service by defeating the Demon Lord of Pride and ending his life, but we bow our heads in sorrow and regret for not being able to do what we could to save him and his partners from being lost to the light when Valdeusmon destroyed the Behemoth." _**

_"Y-You don't have to apologize, Fanglongmon-sama." Viximon said._

_"Yeah, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's for that matter." Gummymon added._

_"It was just...a matter of circumstance. Tis a shame, we lost three brave knights that day." Kapurimon spoke with a downcast look. The other In-Training Digimon frowned. The God and the Sovereigns all frowned as well._

**_"Well, in thanks for your bravery, your courage and to pay our respects to the heroes of the Digital World, the Sovereigns and I have finally been able to find consensus that you should be rewarded. Name anything and it shall be yours once it is within the scope of our powers." _**_This time Azulongmon was the one who spoke.  
_

_The In-Training Digimon all stared in awe at the massive Mega levels before them._

_"Really?!" They all shouted in surprise._

**_"Aye laddies, it be true." _**_Ebonwumon's right head spoke. **"But be sure to think carefully, ya hear. Lest yuh make a grave mistake and ask for somethin' ya can't take back."**_

_**"How about the lasses go first. Bukamon, Kokomon, Viximon, you're up." **The left head of the giant turtle spoke. The young Digimon all fidgeted beneath the gazes of the mighty Mega level Digmon.  
_

**_"Come on brats! We don't have all day, we have some parts of the Digital World that still need fixing so hurry up!" _**_Zhuquiaomon screeched, his red aura flickering brightly for a moment. The chibi-like heads all shivered for a moment at the Sovereign's anger and annoyance, but complied.  
_

_"Zhuquaiomon-sama, our first wish is to for us to be digivolved into our Rookie forms if possible." Viximon said._

_"Actually, I would like to be turned back into my Guardromon form." Kapurimon stated, raising his blue and white striped tail as if he were a student in class asking their teacher for permission to use the bathroom._

_"My Leomon form is much more preferable." Tsunomon spoke._

_"Fanglongmon-sama, I would very much like to be turned into my MarineAngemon form. If it's not too much trouble that is." Bukamon clapped her fins together nervously. _

**_"It shall be done."_**_Baihumon growled out. The DigiCores on all the Sovereigns and on Fanglongmon began to shine with their orange-gold light before the lights encompassed the In-Training Digimon before them. When the flash died down, all the Digimon had been changed into their Rookie forms except for Bukamon and Kapurimon who became their requested forms._

_"Thank you." The Digimon all bowed their heads in thanks. _

_**"Now what will be your next wish?" **The Digimon looked to the Guilmon. The Digital Hazard holder went to shout out how he wanted to go back to the Real World, but then he bit his tongue as he remembered a certain canine Digimon that allowed them to win their war against the D-Reaper.  
_

_"During the fight against the D-Reaper, Naruto had made a promise to your servant, Dobermon." The Sovereigns winced as they remembered their faithful follower. Dobermon was a noble Digimon and had become the partner for Alice McCoy before being chosen to hold the abilities that would allow the Tamers to fuse with their Digimon and become their Mega level forms, except for Impmon since he was mostly independent._

**_"Yes, we remember him. A true friend and follower of us deities of the Digital World." _**_Baihumon spoke about the canine with pride in his voice.  
_

_"Well Naruto had promised to Dobermon that his sacrifice would be honoured. As one of Naruto's friends who remembers his promise, I would ask that you Sovereigns and Fanglongmon-sama, please make Dobermon's sacrifice be known to all of our fellow Digimon. Please." Guilmon clasped his claws together like a human would with their hands. The Dragon of the Centre chuckled at the smaller reptile before him before nodding.  
_

**_"Your request is a noble one indeed, young Guilmon. Despite holding a corrupt program in your core known as the Digital Hazard, you are as pure and innocent as any Baby Digimon. Your wish shall be granted. When the Digital World is finished undergoing its repairs I will be sure to have statues of Dobermon spread far and wide across the Digital World in every town, city and village within the four quadrants. It will take time, but it shall be carried out."_**

_"Thank you Fanglongmon-sama." Guilmon stepped back before Guardromon and MarineAngemon walked up._

_"We have lost another friend during the journey to stop Lucemon. Ryudamon, another holder of the X-Antibody code like Dorumon, he was deleted when Lilithmon was ressurrected and so we would like you to do the same that you are doing with Dobermon and make Ryudamon's sacrifice known to the Digital World." Guardromon said._

_"We do not know if ressurrection is possible for even Digimon of your magnitude so...please heed our wish." MarinAngemon spoke._

_**"You are right. Though I am God and though I am all-powerful in this realm, the power to ressurrect a deleted Digimon is not possible unless the Digimon has perished recently or if the data for that Digimon is still present. Hence why Alchemon was capable of bringing back Leomon when he was deleted as Henry Wong's D-Ark had stored the data within itself and so Alchemon was able to transmute the data into a Digi-Egg." **Fanglongmon replied with a frown. **"But I will do the same with Ryudamon to what I will do to Dobermon and have them both immortalized." **_

_Terriermon took the stage this time._

_"Ummm, wow...well those guys before me sure set the bar high for making such big requests like that." The long eared Digimon joked. No one laughed. "Well uh ummm my wish would be for ummmm...well I don't want to sound selfish when I say this, but...well actually I'm sure we all want this..."_

_"We would like to return to the Real World." Lopmon spoke. "We would like to return to our humans, our Tamers, our friends. The Digital World is safe from harm now that Valdeusmon utterly vanquished Lucemon's form. Please let us return to the Real World." _

_The Sovereigns and Fanglongmon sighed. They had expected this, in fact it was one of the reasons as to why there was a bit of a quarrel to present the Tamer Digimon with promises of rewards for their work. The Digimon had come to love their tamers and so it would be obvious that they would want to go back. _

**_"It is within our power to take you all back to the Real World, however the problem with this is that the Digital Portal that bridges the Real World to the Digital World will once again be open. Digital Fields will open up and Digimon will once again be able to come through to the other side." _**_Azulongmon informed them.  
_

**_"You brats would be putting a great deal of humans in danger if you wish to have us carry out this wish of yours. Think carefully." _**_Zhuquiaomon advised the young Digimon.  
_

_"There is no need for us to do that." Terriermon said. "Look, Zhuquiamon-sama, I may be a joker and I may be the comedic relief amongst the band of misfits we have here, but if it's one thing we all know is that we want to go back to the Real World. Digimon gonna come back to roam around, we'll kick their asses and send them right back here or delete them. We're the D-Reaper killers, nothing can stop us!"_

**_"You insolent little..."_**_ The crimson aura around the large bird.  
_

**_"Hahaha, the lad's got spunk." _**_The right head of the green aura covered turtle spoke with a laugh. _

**_"I like this little lad. He really knows what he wants." _**_Ebonwumon's left head agreed._

**_"Then your wish shall be granted. You shall be returned to the Real World to return to your Tamers and so before we open the Digital Portal, any more requests?" _**_Baihumon asked. The Tiger of Steel looked over the smaller Digimon before him and nodded in acknowledgement to Impmon._

_"Well I actually have two requests, the first...can you bring back Calumon with us? The little guy's gone missing and we couldn't find him. Besides since he knows of what he is or was, he can do what wants now that he doesn't have the burden of being the Light of Digivolution anymore. Pineapple head here can take care of the creampuff." Impmon jabbed a gloved thumb in 'pineapple head's' direction._

_"Heeeey, that's mean Impmon." Guilmon frowned, swishing his tail in annoyance._

**_"Very well and the second request?" _**_Baihumon asked.  
_

_"When you send us back, send me EXACTLY to the place where my tamers Ai and Mako are. I don't want to have to go around lookin' for 'em and I've spent enough time doing that during the D-Reaper war." _

_**"Then it shall be done. This is the least we can do for you Digimon for saving the worlds." **The Sovereigns and Fanglongmon all bowed their heads before the smaller Digimon, shocking them all. The five strongest Mega level Digimon in the Digital World were bowing to them?! It was like a dream of kings. _

_When they raised their heads, each one of the Sovereigns and Fanglongmon had their DigiCores resonate around their bodies. The auras around their bodies flickered brightly and suddenly a massive beam of energy shot from their mouths when they opened them. The white beams crashed into one another and split apart into the seven different colours of white light before a large portal of swirling yellow appeared. The edges of the portal were lined with red, blue and green pixels that phased in and out of existence._

_With a deep bow of thanks, even going so far as to drop onto their hands and knees, the Tamer Digimon all began to walk towards the portal. Everyone went through, but Renamon, who was going last, paused in her movement._

**_"Something on your mind, young Renamon?"_**_Fanglongmon asked._

_"Yes, Fanglongmon-sama. I'm sorry if it sounds so unbelievable, but I think Naruto is alive with Dorumon and Gatomon somewhere." The God of Digimon and the Sovereigns all watched the kitsune Digimon with looks of shock and interest as she made her claim._

_**"Explain." **Was the demand from the Dragon of the Centre._

_"Yes, well...Naruto is from another universe so it could be that he was returned to his own when that flash of light occurred when Valdeusmon defeated Lucemon. Naruto had informed us that Lucemon was the one who brought him to the Digital World before he met you all so with Lucemon's demise it could be possible he was sent back to his own world, and due to the bond he has with his Digimon, they went with him." Renamon sighed. "I didn't want to bring it up to the others because of how unrealistic the idea sounds, but...if I go back and Rika is sad, I wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes to tell her that there is a chance that Naruto is alive. I don't want to make false assumptions and false promises to my friend." _

_**"A valid explanation, Renamon. We shall look into it and do what we can to find the boy and his two partner Digimon." **_

_"You have a million thanks from me, Sovereigns and Fanglongmon-sama." Renamon bowed lowly once more. However, just before she was about to walk through the portal a light weight dropped onto her shoulder._

_"Oh boy, swirling, glowing yellow toilet water again! This is just like last time, are we gonna play more games in the Real World Renamon?!" Calumon bounced up and down in excitement. The blue eyed fox glanced to the side and saw Ebonwumon wink at her._

_**"Can't have you leave without wee Calumon. Ya did wish for it lass and so it has been granted. Calumon don't get into trouble." **_

_"Yes sir." Calumon gave a salute with his fingerless hands. _

_Renamon rolled her eyes. Those Sovereigns were Devimon in disguise. _

_"Yes Calumon." Renamon chuckled as she rubbed the head of the creampuff Digimon, his massive ears shrinking as he was petted. "Now come on...we're going home."  
_

_And with that, she walked through the portal with the former Light of Digivolution._

_End Flashback _

* * *

"Oh, the looks on their faces when they saw us again!" Terriermon laughed. "Priceless!"

"Takatomon looked like he would piss himself in excitement." Guilmon added.

"That stain on his pants proved otherwise. Though as her guardian Digimon, I must say that Jeri should be wary of having her chosen one be a boy who excretes liquids into his pants." Leomon spoke with an amused smirk on his face.

"And then we lost Calumon...AGAIN!" Everyone planted their faces in their paws/hands/flippers in annoyance. The green eyed annoyance disappeared almost immediately after he had finished greeting the other tamers.

"Yeah and then a few months after we appeared the Digital Fields started reappearing and we kicked major booty." Guardromon spoke.

"Ass, Guardromon. We kicked major ass, no one says booty anymore."

"The knights on the television at Kazu's house do." The robotic Digimon spoke with a light huff.

"Oh, remember when we came back how Yamaki came to us when Digital Fields started appearing again?" MarineAngemon muttered.

"We were taken in by Yamaki to use as his special ops team to deal with Digimon that were coming out of the Digital World." Renamon replied. "Since Rika and the others have their educational lives and their own social lives to deal with, we were put to use when they weren't around. And I must say it has helped us quite a bit to not work with them because now even though we are at such low levels we can still take down Champion level Digimon by ourselves and as a duo or a group of three or more, Ultimate level Digimon are toast even without us having to have to digivolve."

"True. Though it's a shame Monodramon, Lopmon and Impmon couldn't have stayed with us. We would be even more unbeatable that we are now." MarineAngemon frowned. Leomon nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. But Ryo had to stay with Alice to help her cope with Dobermon still and getting used to seeing her father after so long. Not to mention since Suzy, Ai and Mako are still just kids they shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield and deserve the chance to hang out with their Digimon."

"Yeah and now these days, Digimon are seen as normal occurrences." Guardromon pointed out. "Shinjuku City is the only area with ths problem thankfully so the Digital World isn't opening portals every single way, it's directed solely at this city."

"And then we eat bread!" Guilmon cheered, throwing his claws into the air in joy. The others laughed at their comrade and his chilidsh nature that he tended to show when not in battle or serious. Guilmon was very odd to the point that Takato suspected his best friend of having done some sort of digital sugar or something because of how hyperactive the golden eyed lizard was.

When they calmed themselves, they resumed to silently watching the train tunnel, waiting for the Digital Field mist to appear that would notify them of their objective's appearance. Guilmon blinked his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. His sharp ears flapped lightly and he raised his snout skyward before sniffing the air.

"You pick up on a scent, Guilmon? Is it the rouge?" Renamon asked. Guilmon didn't answer as he merely broke out into a toothy grin before leaping from the building, landing on the roof of the train station before sliding down its slanted edge. When he reached the edge, he stabbed his claws into the steel to act as anchor so he would go into a forward roll over the edge and not fall. Using the momentum of his roll as he went over the edge, Guilmon his legs backwards and wrapped his strong tail around one of the horizontal support structures for the train station's roof before detaching his claws from the roof and let his body fall forward.

The people above him all paused in their waiting for the train to glance up at Guilmon as he hung from the support like a monkey. Everyone stared in surprise as Guilmon's form dropped down from above.

"Okaa-chan, look a Digimon!" A little child pointed out.

"That's nice sweety." The mother then returned the conversation she was having on her cellphone.

As Guilmon was glancing around the train station, the other Digimon followed after their friend and wondered what the hell he was doing. Guilmon's form then sprinted forward to one of the entrance areas of the train station and Guilmon leaped as if he were a velociraptor from Jurassic Park. A cry of surprise and pain was heard as Guilmon pounced on the figure that was just about to enter through the open doors.

"Agh, you're heavy." Takato groaned, but then began to laugh as Guilmon nuzzled his snout against his Tamer's face.

"Takatomon! Did you miss me? Did you bring bread?" Guilmon smiled down at his tamer. Takato shoved his Digimon off of him, the dinosaur-like creature stumbling back from the shove, and said Goggle-head rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I missed you a lot buddy. School's so different now that I'm not trying to keep you out of sight anymore. And no, I have no bread. Maybe when we're done." Takato said as he patted Guilmon on the head.

"Hmmm, fine. But I want the baguette, I like the crunch."

"Sure thing buddy."

Rika and Henry rolled their eyes at the boy and his Digimon only to suddenly come face to face with their own Digimon.

"So...how was school?" Renamon asked as she blurred into existence beside her tamer.

"Meh, can't complain." Rika shrugged.

"You didn't get bored without me didya, Henry?" Terriermon asked as he hopped atop the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"Sort of. With no one to nag me about being more fun, the world was a much brighter place."

"Oh that's cold Henry." Terriermon frowned as his floppy ears dropped down. "So how's Suzy doin' with Lopmon?"

"She's fine, though she still misses her first Pwincess Pwettypants." Terriermon flinched in fear, gripping his ears as if they were about to fall off. The other tamers and their Digimon glanced at the smallest of the Rookie levels and released snorts and snickers to portray their amusement.

"Shut up. You wouldn't be laughing if you knew what I had to go through and had it done to you guys!"

"Ah, but the point here Terriermon is that _you _are the victim. Not us." Renamon pointed out. "So in the end you are the one who shall be subjected to teasing to no end."

"I hate you Renamon." Terriermon's eyes narrowed at the blonde fox, but he merely got a sly smirk in return.

The Tamers and their Digimon then exited the train station entrance and waited near the edge of the station. The people kept their distance from the teenagers and their Digimon.

"Last time we dealt with a Digimon in a train station it was in the subway with the deva, Sandiramon." Rika spoke as her violet-gray eyes glazed over with nostalgia.

Takato and Guilmon glanced down at the tracks and watched as they began to rattle lightly. A cloud of white mist escaped from the darkness of the tunnel.

"It's coming the goggle-wearing tamer informed the rest of the group. The tracks began to rumble and rattle even more. The people who were waiting for the train suddenly took a few steps back as the white mist of the Digital Field grew larger. Suddenly a large steam whistle was heard from within the depths of the tunnel. A bright white light flashed brilliantly before the possessor of the light came barreling out of the tunnel.

Everyone's D-Ark's reacted and they whipped them out as they caught the image and information regarding the Digimon.

The holographic image of the Digimon hovered over their D-Ark screens as they observed it. The Digimon looked like an actual steam locomotive, train cars and all. The Digimon was made up of three passenger cars, one coal car and then the actual engine car itself pulled everything else along. The steam engine was made of dark blue or possibly black steel. The engine had two glass windows near its rear and had ten massive iron wheels. Eight of those wheel supported the middle and rear areas of the locomotive while the two front wheels were much smaller. On either side on the train Digimon, two large metal plates filled the massive space that would have been between the front and middle wheels and were linked to the front wheels by three massive pieces of silver steel and gave it the appearance of clawed hands. The very front of the Digimon had a large bumper with a large silver protrusion similar to that of a hook that allowed for other trains to pull it along. Two orange lights lay on either side of the hook. The 'face' of the train-like Digimon was smooth and lightly rounded with two quadrilateral shaped holes in it so that the Digimon's gold coloured eyes could look to see where it was going and had a large dark gray tank of somesort beneath it. The light the tamers saw earlier was attached to what would be the 'forehead' area of the locomotive. White steam flowed from the exhaust pipe.

"Locomon. A Machine Digimon and an Ultimate level Digimon to boot. These guys can only travel atop railroad tracks so their movement is limited in that way, but they have been said to cause spatial distortions when they run in circles. His body may look like its made of iron but it's actually made of black Chrome Digizoid which means he's practically indestructible. His attacks are Steam Bomb and Wheel Grinder." Takato read.

Jeri and Rika quickly pushed down their skirts as the vehicular Digimon raced past them before they were scooped up bridal style by their Digimon.

"Takato what's the plan?" Kazu asked. "That thing is probably running at seventy kilometres an hour, it's gonna take more than a de-railer to stop it."

"Well the D-Arks said that it's motion is limited only to the tracks. Jeri, you, me and Kazu are gonna try to slow it down by pushing against it. Kazu, you're going Andromon and Leomon is gonna go Grapleomon while I make Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon. While we hold it off and push back trying to slow it down by force, Rika, you have Renamon Matrix Digivolve to Taomon to help with holding off Locomon as you and Kenta are gonna go inside Locomon's engine car and see if you can find a braking mechanism of some sort. Maybe we can out the coal burner or something."

"And what about me?" Henry asked.

"You're our fastest runner. Have Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to Rapidmon and keep pace with Locomon and just in case we fail to slow down Locomon, you'll start wailing at its side and try to knock it over. If we get knocked aside in failing to slow down Locomon, Jeri, Kazu and I are going to recover as quickly as we can to help with that." Takato explained.

"You've really gotten to be a good leader, Google-head." Rika smirked at the brown haired boy.

"I learned from watching the best." He said, hinting at a certain blonde shinobi.

"He'd be proud." Rika said before nodding to Renamon. Henry, Takato and Rika all reached for the pouches attached to their thighs, a card case which doubled as a weapons pouch. Kenta, Jeri and Kazu all reached for the card cases they kept strapped to their legs as well. The tamers all reached into said cases and whipped out a single card. The card was a bright electric blue and had a large yellow 'D' with the image of a dark blue, pixelated Dinosaur Digimon coming out of the space in the 'D'.

The tamers then sliced their cards through the slit in the side of their D-Arks.

**(Insert Music: Digimon- Main Theme)**

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" They yelled.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION **

**"GUILMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Guilmon quickly rushed through the digivolution process to become Growlmon and then his Champion level became more powerful. A carbon copy of the Matrix Crystal flew around Growlmon before settling itself into the nose where the inverted Zero Unit lay on Growlmon's snout. The Zero Unit glowed as Growlmon underwent his transformation. Growlmon grew in size and his torso was suddenly surrounded by an armour casing made of Chrome Digizoid. Two vernier were attached to his shoulders, and an 'Assault Balancer' extended like a cable from the back section of the torso armour. His arms were encased in black metal and along the edges of the black metal casing were long, curved, Chrome Digizoid blades. A metal, muzzle-like armour was formed around his jaws, but it didn't act like a muzzle as he could still open and close his jaws. The harnesses for the blades were adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard and the DigiCode on its stripes translated to 'Digital Monster'. The digivolved form of Growlmon roared before slashing its blades in a menacing way, yelling his name.

**"WARGROWLMON!"**

**"TERRIERMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon became Gargomon and continued his digivolution process. Gargomon fired a few glowing bullets as he was suddenly surrounded by a glowing field of data. His body then disintegrated into data before reforming. Gargomon grew taller, skinnier and his leg muscles became more lean and muscular. The bullets he fired before encircled him before forming armour. Two green and silver armour-like boots were worn on his feet. A green orb-shaped armour casing covered his lower abdominal muscles, groin and a part of the upper thigh area. The red triangle from Gargomon's forehead was placed in the center of the orb shaped armour. Black arm stockings covered his arms as two large missile launchers covered his hands and lower arms. Three crimson points came out of the rim of the launchers in a triangle formation making it look like claws. Two large shoulder pads made of green and silver armour were formed. His ears elongated and extended upwards before being covered in green armour that was tipped red. His chest and head, except for the face area was covered with green and silver armour also. A long, sharp horn formed from the forehead area of the armour plating. Finally a large missile launcher looking weapon was attached to his back. The Digimon's large blue eyes glowed before a mouth covering formed from the head armour**.**

**"RAPIDMON!"**

**"RENAMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Once she went through her Kyuubimon transformation, Kyuubimon was encircled by blue flames and a shining white light. Her form suddenly lengthened and became more human looking. Violet pants formed on her legs as a white, long sleeved, robe-like shirt formed on her upper body that covered her large hand-like paws. A black hat was worn on the fox Digimon's head with violet streams of cloth coming down from it. A yin-yang symbol lay in the center of the shirt and a belt was worn around the waist that attached a large paint brush to her back. On a long piece of cloth that extended from the shirt from the stomach area to the knees, a golden Sanskrit word was written, meaning 'Truth'. The large blonde, white tipped tail waved behind her. She spun on large feet like paws before allowing her hands to be seen and clapped them together as if she were praying.

**"TAOMON!"**

**"GUARDROMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Guardromon's iron body quickly dissolved into data flakes revealing the violet coloured wire frame beneath. The wire frame morphed into a taller, leaner form. The data flakes then swirled around the wire frame and was given form. Pink flesh covered the wire frame. The arms were covered in silver Chrome Digizoid armour, the forearms acting as gauntlets. The upper part of the Ultimate level Digimon's arm was shown to be only wires though. Its entire left leg was covered in armour, but the right leg was wrapped in blue and red wires that dug into the pink flesh, his foot was bare to reveal the three sharp claws, leaving only a part of the ankle and the knee to be coated in the silver armour. His entire upper body was covered in armour as well, but it seemed to be bonded to the flesh as it clearly showed the abdominal muscles. His chest was protruding farther from his chest that a normal, and a black hinge allowed it to open and close, revealing the dual missile launchers within. His shoulder armour pads looked like skulls and finally his head was topped with a helmet that covered the upper areas his face leaving the mouth area bare. His eyes glowed red as his systems rebooted, making him faster, stronger and better than before.

**"ANDROMON!"**

**"LEOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Leomon's body was quickly encased in a blue aura. His body grew larger in terms of height, but his muscles downgraded in size, becoming leaner, but still retaining the power they held. His blonde mane took on an orange hue and it grew longer, with two long sideburns framing his face. His face and skin became a tanner colour and the canine's of his upper jaw lengthened dramatically. His pants and sword were gone and his body became encased in black skin tight armour, which was covered with an additional plating of white armour on his torso, chest, knees, shoulders and thighs. Black gloves covered his his hands with white plates on his, along with his feet. His forearms and lower leg areas changed and became mechanical, connected directly with his Digi-Core. Rotating turbines spun rapidly as the Ultimate level Digimon roared, blue eyes filled with determination.

**"GRAPLEOMON!"  
**

With WarGrowlmon being the biggest, he had taken to the railroads as Takato jumped atop his head.

The rest of the tamers and their Digimon nodded before taking off to perform their objectives. Henry hopped onto Rapidmon's shoulders and then the armoured Digimon took off in a blur of speed to catch up with Locomon. WarGrowlmon's vernier released jets of blue flame as he took off through the skies and zoomed ahead. A trail of dust marked the path of Andromon as the android Digimon ran down the tracks, Kazu clinging to his body as he rode piggy-back. Jeri was picked up by GrapLeomon, the turbines on the anthropomorphic lion's legs turned rapidly as a pair of cyclones swirled to life around his legs before he took off into the skies to meet with Rapidmon and WarGrowlmon. Rika, Kenta and MarineAngemon were scooped up into the arms of the large sorceress kitsune before she flew through the air as well.

The Tamers and their Digimon raced through the air, Andromon using his powerful cybernetics to keep pace with his airborne comrades. The sound of Locomon's chugging form began to grow louder and louder as they grew closer to the locomotive.

"Alright guys! You know the plan, let's move out!" Takato ordered. The others nodded to their leader and complied. Rapidmon sped forth and hovered by the side of Locomon's engine car while WarGrowlmon, Andromon and GrapLeomon raced ahead of the armoured rabbit and his tamer before speeding a good few metres ahead of the black steel made vehicle.

WarGrowlmon directed his vernier's jet streams to face in the opposite direction he was facing. Andromon's body hummed with energy as he directed most of his internal power to his arms and legs and GrapLeomon created a large whirlwind around his hands and legs as the turbines rotated faster. Jeri and Kazu gripped the backs of their Digimon tightly, but not before using the Strength modify card to give their partners a little boost.

"Three." Jeri spoke.

"Two." Kazu gripped Andromon even tighter.

"One!" Takato yelled. "NOW! GRAB IT NOW!"

With a roar the three Digimon reared their arms and back and crashed them against Locomon's form. The Digimon all dug their feet and claws into the ground in an effort to produce the frictional force necessary to stop the high speed train Digimon. The iron bars that made up the horizontal parts of the tracks broken apart as WarGrowlmon and Andromon knocked them aside, GrapLeomon was airborne as he tried to hold back Locomon.

"Don't give up guys!" Takato roared over the sound of the chugging choo-choo. 'Come on Rika and Kenta. Find something.'

* * *

Within Locomon's engine car, MarineAngemon and Taomon were with their respective tamers as they walked towards the controls. Taomon was actually very surprised at how spacious the inside of the Ultimate level Digimon was. It was actually large enough to support her full height, even with the hat and so she didn't have to duck her head like she originally thought.

"Alright...Kenta, do you know how to operate a train?" Rika asked as she looked over the levers and controls. Kenta sweatdropped.

"I study medicine, not locomotive engineering. Maybe Kazu should have come in here."

"Yeah, he'd be more of a help than you right now. I need an engineer, not a doctor." Kenta and Rika sighed as they looked over the controls before Rika spotted a lever with a bright red handle.

"Bright red handle. This one must be the brake lever."

"You sure about that?" Kenta asked with a nervous look. Rika rolled her eyes as she gripped the lever, flexing her fingers a bit before she tugged. The lever didn't even budge as she pulled it back. Rika grunted as she stumbled backwards, Taomon catching her before she fell.

"Alright you stubborn piece of shit. You made me do this. Time for some chakra." Rika rolled up her jacket sleeves and the sleeves of her undershirt. "Taomon, help me out here."

The humanoid kitsune complied and her large hands wrapped around the lever as Rika channeled some chakra into her arms.

"Pull!" Rika and Taomon pulled back with as much strength as they could muster. The lever then began to shift and the two females smirked at one another before continuing the action. The lever continued to shift backwards until they finally pulled it all the way down. Rika and Taomon took deep breaths to rejuevnate themselves before smirking as they felt Locomon beginning to slow down.

"Alright. See Kenta, that was the brake lever. Women's intuition never lies."

"That and the bright red colour always means it's impotant." The glasses wearing tamer added.

"Whoever is interferring with my controls, you will not make me stop!" A deep rumbling voice spoke. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Locomon speak and within the control area, Rika and Renamon watched in shock as the brake lever was pulled back into its former position and then locked in place. "Gotta go faster! Can't stop! Must go faster!"

Suddenly a loud clack was heard as Locomon detached its three passenger cars. With its passenger cars gone, the mass of the Ultimate level Digimon decreased and so it was able to gain an increase in speed.

"Lighten the load and rock and roll. Let's roll out!" Locomon muttered to himself. Locomon continued to rumble down the tracks as the three physically strongest Digimon continued to try and slow down the juggernaut that was a Digital Monster, but it seemed as if Locomon was only speeding up rather than slowing down, especially now that it lightened the load.

"Alright the lever's out since Locomon seems to be very aware of his internal mechanics." MarineAngemon muttered. "Why don't we try Takato's Plan B. He said something about the coal burner."

"Right, if we stop the coal from burning then no steam can be generated to power Locomon's mechanics." Kenta said as he planted his fist in his hand.

"Well it's worth a shot." Rika said. She then nodded to Taomon and the Ultimate level Digimon walked over to the large furnace that was the coal burner, the orange-yellow glow of the flames flickering through the small gap in the cover. Taomon quickly opened the coal burner and hopped away as the flickering flames lashed out at her due to them no longer being restrained within the coal burner.

"Alright, let's do this." Kenta said. "MarineAngemon."

The Mega level Digimon nodded and then clapped her fins together and a large, red, heart-shaped bubble appeared as she spread them apart.

**"Pretty Heart." **The heart bubble then floated into the coal burner and then encased the flames within it. The bubble expanded due to the heat, but it did not pop. However, a pink blur suddenly lashed out and the bubble popped. The coal furnace door slammed shut and suddenly the pink blur lashed out again. However, Taomon's quick reflexes allowed it to lash out at the offender. Her large hand-like paws clenched themselves around the assailant and slammed it into the ground.

"Ugh, disgusting!" Taomon sneered as she looked at the enemy.

The Digimon was a mutated spider of a Digimon. It was completed covered in a purple-pink exoskeleton with eight jointed limbs and each limb had curved, pointed tips at the end. Its rear area, the thorax, was a sickly shade of green and had a pair of snapping jaws. There was no mouth, pincers or any sort of frontal weapon, only a single, large, vein covered eyeball that shifted every which way with a sickening squelching sound and below it was a set of wriggling green tentacles of some sort. Surrounding the eyeball was a ring of red orbs which were embedded into the exoskeleton.

Kenta took out his rose coloured D-Ark and scanned the arachnid Digimon.

"Parasimon. A Parasite Digimon. Hard to believe this little guy is a Mega level Digimon. Parasimon is powerless when by itself, but when it gathers in numbers, it can easily defeat Champion Digimon. When Parasimon leeches off of another, it can draw out the host Digimon's abilities to their utmost limit, exhibiting a dreadful power. Also, it can amplify the host's desires, and it is capable of taking advantage of those weaknesses. The existence of Parasite Digimon types other than Parasimon has been confirmed, and the influence of Parasite Digimon, in addition to viralization, is considered the cause of berserk Digimon. Its attacks are Electric Bind and Digicabolic Steroid." Kenta read as he watched the holographic image of the Digimon before him.

"Well judging from your D-Ark's description, it seems that this guy is the reason for Locomon being so berserk." Rika deduced. "Taomon, squash the bug."

Taomon smirked. "With pleasure, Rika." Taomon raised up its free paw and positioned it in a tiger-claw strike position. With amazing swiftness and precision, Taomon brought down the limb.

**"Digicabolic Steroid!" **Suddenly Parasimon's form bulged and became much larger. The exoskeleton released a shine to highlight the increased hardness and it was shown as Taomon's claws scraped against the Digimon's body when it raised its legs to defend its lone eyeball. Parasimon then stabbed its legs into Taomon's arms, earning a cry of pain from the fox Digimon before she was shoved out of the way.

"You will stop the swarm! Locomon will allow the swarm to enter through the Digital Field and then the invasion will begin!" Parasimon chuckled giddily as he spoke like an evil mad scientist. The parasitic Digimon scuttled out of the window and then climbed atop the locomotive Digimon. Parasimon chuckled darkly as its tentacles lashed out and stabbed through Locomon's hard Digizoid casing. Being a parasite it was obvious that even if it were Chrome Digizoid it would be able to pierce through the hardest substance in the Digital World.

**"Digicabolic Steroid!" **Parasimon injected a large amount of viral data into the Ultimate level Digimon and suddenly Locomon's golden eyes flashed crimson.

WarGrowlmon, GrapLeomon and Andromon all noticed this along with their tamers.

"Oh that can't be good." Takato said.

"His eyes turned red! We're doomed!" Kazu yelled as he clutched Andromon even tighter.

Suddenly, Locomon's form shuddered and then it became encased in a shroud of data. Its black Digizoid casing began to peel away as if it were made of paper and the brightness of the glow began to increase.

"RIKA, KENTA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Takato yelled.

Rika and Kenta's eyes widened when they heard the goggle wearing tamer's voice. They heard the urgency in his tone and they quickly complied. Taomon grunted as she raised her arms, ignoring the pain from the stab wounds she gained earlier before scooping up her three companions and leaped out of the window and began to fly alongside Henry and Rapidmon.

When that happened, Locomon's velocity increased and the three Ultimate level Digimon that were trying to slow it down were sent flying through the air. Luckily, two of said Digmon could fly. WarGrowlmon snatched Andromon and Kazu out of the air and rested them on his large shoulder alongside Takato. GrapLeomon hovered in the air and quickly caught Jeri when she lost her grip on him.

**(Insert Music: Alexander Seidel- The Chase)**

**"LOCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Locomon's form began to change and morph. Gone was the coal car and his already lost passenger cars as they disappeared as flakes of data. Locomon then increased in size and his shape also changed noticeably. No longer made of black Chrome Digizoid, the new and improved locomotive was made of a combination of blue and silver Chrome Digizoid parts. The majority of the top area of the vehicular Digimon was made of silver Chrome Digizoid and its rear area and the areas beneath the silver top were made of blue Chrome Digizoid. Large yellow pipes were connected to the yellow fanned turbines in order to aid in circumventing its power. Its wheels were larger and instead of there being ten wheel there were twelve wheel underneath its body and a thirteenth large, spiked wheel at the very front. Attached to the sides were large arm-like attachments that gripped onto the protrusions that came from the spiked front wheel and bright blue orbs of some sort decorated the shoulder area of the 'arms'. Its head was no longer rounded and sharp, like a bird's. A vent of some sort lay atop its head and a large blue sphere lay behind the vent. Two large, blue spikes, one larger and one smaller, protruded from its head. Its two hollow spaces suddenly flashed with red light and the crimson eyes of the newly formed Mega Digimon glowed with power.

**"GRANLOCOMON!" **

The mechanized train suddenly put on a boost of speed as the Parasimon atop its head directed it to do so. Kazu took out his purple D-Ark and scanned the super powered engine. Its holographic image appeared to him in a matter of seconds.

"GranLocomon. A Machine Digimon and a Mega level. It has an extremely strong competitive spirit and the personality of reckless types, and since its power is also incomparable, those who suffer its assault are smashed to smithereens. Although Locomon was not able to run when there wasn't any rails, when GranLocomon is in a place where there aren't any rails, it is able to just produce rails to run on itself. Its attacks are Destroyed Crash and Limited Express Attack." Kazu read.

"Mega?!" Jeri exclaimed. "You mean it digivolved?! But how?!"

"What happened? One second it was Locomon and the bam! It digivolves and goes Mega on us?!" Rapidmon exclaimed as he and Henry pulled up alongside the others as they continued to give chase.

"Yeah guys, what happened in there?" Henry asked.

"Guys, apparently there's a virus Digimon controlling Locomon...or GranLocomon." Rika explained.

"What?!" The other Tamers shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kenta nodded. "Apparently there's a Digimon called Parasimon that's attached itself to GranLocomon and preventing it from acting on its own free will. We were about to delete it, but then it got away and made Locomon digivolve."

"It also said something about a swarm." MarineAngemon added.

"The swarm?" WarGrowlmon questioned. Andromon's eyes suddenly widened in realization as he caught what WarGrowlmon was questioning about.

"Parasimon, we have to stop it now!" Andromon exclaimed. "The Digital Field remains open until the Digimon that comes through it is removed from Shinjuku by us deleting it. Due to us being sent back by Fanglongmon we don't create any open Digital Fields, but since these guys are forcing their way through they leave the portal to the Real World open."

"So what does that mean?" Rika asked.

"Parasimon operate in swarms, my dear Rika." Andromon informed the group. Something that Taomon, Rika, Kenta and MarineAngemon already knew. "Since Parasimon is by himself he probably plans to use GranLocomon to circle around to the Digital Field and open a bigger Digital Field. He is planning on using GranLocomon to allow the swarm of Parasimon to enter the Real World."

"It really is an invasion." Rika said as her eyes widened in realization as she caught on to what Parasimon had been talking about before it escaped.

"Then we gotta move fast!" Takato exclaimed. "No one runs into our city and plans to swarm it with weird, gross-looking parasite pieces of shit!"

As the Digimon and Tamers raced after GranLocomon and when they managed to catch up to it, they began to exact Takato's plan to de-rail the locomotive.

"If we can de-rail GranLocomon we may be able to stop it! And then once that's done we can focus on deleting Parasimon!" The goggle wearing tamer exclaimed. With a battle cry, all the Digimon slammed into the side of the massive train of a Digimon. WarGrowlmon quickly took GrapLeomon and Andromon into his clawed hands, their tamers settling beside Takato on the Ultimate level Digimon's shoulders.

With a roar of effort WarGrowlmon threw GrapLeomon and Andromon at GranLocomon with amazing speed. The two Ultimate level Digimon flew straight as arrows, their legs extended.

GrapLeomon slammed his wind encased leg against the side of GranLocomon at the same time as Andromon's mechanized left leg. The train Digimon shuddered as its form was impacted against, but it didn't even budge. The two Digimon backflipped through the air and GrapLeomon thrust his fist forward as Andromon's arm spun around rapidly to become a pike of somesort and was coated in blue energy.

**"KING OF THE FIST!"**

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!" **

Both attacks slammed into the Mega level Digimon and this time they aimed at the tracks and caused a small explosion of force beenath the wheels. GranLocomon's red eyes widened as it felt its massive form rise up slightly.

"Now Rapidmon!" The armoured rabbit flew forth at amazing speeds and slammed into the side of the locomotive before backflipping and aiming his arm cannons at the Mega level.

**"Rapid Fire!" **Rapidmon fired a pair of missiles from its cannons and the misisles exploded beneath the wheels of the lightly raised GranLocomon sending it teetering to the left since they were striking from the right side.

Taomon then went up next and used its paint the image of a Sanskrit character in the air which then quickly appeared beneath GranLocomon's body. She then raised her right hand and extended her index and middle fingers as the character glowed with red light.

**"Talisman of Light!" **A mighty explosion blew apart the tracks and GranLocomon began to flip through the air from the force of the explosion before skidding along the tracks, sparks flying everywhere before it began to tumble. The Mega Digimon suddenly righted itself in midair when it began to flip around and the tamers and their Digimon watched in awe as GranLocomon began to drift along the train tracks.

"Well...someone's been watching Fast and the Furious a lot." Kenta muttered.

The surprise of the group didn't stop there however, as GranLocomon's spiked wheel then began to rotate very quickly, sparks flying up everywhere and suddenly data flakes stretched out from beneath its form and became solid railroad tracks of data.

"Shit!" Takato cursed. "It made its own tracks and now it's riding off the original tracks!"

"Not only that, but it's riding them in the god damn sky!" Kazu exclaimed. True to the boy's words, GranLocomon had indeed generated digital railroad tracks that sent it into the sky before it began to ride towards the populated area of Shinjuku. The Digimon all flew after their targets and Rika's eyes narrowed as she spotted Parasimon still attached to the Mega Digimon.

She looked to Takato and the brown eyed boy caught her gaze. The two then nodded to each other before they raised their hands and went through handsigns.

_"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/Fire Style: Grand FireBall Jutsu!" _Rika took a deep inhalation of air as chakra and oxygen filled her lungs. Her cheeks puffed out heavily before she exhaled. A massive red-orange fireball stormed through the air, aiming to burn Parasimon to a crisp. However, GranLocomon was moving a but too quickly and the fiery spheroid crashed against the surface of GranLocomon's body. No damage was done to either Mega level Digimon.

_"Suiton: Suiryuu Kobaku/Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!" _The water in the air a few feet in front of GranLocomon suddenly condensed and swirled to life as a massive pool of water. Numerous water bullets rocketed from the massive water pool with enough force to send GranLocomon off the tracks and a bit higher into the air. The water bullets then all gathered together within the air and became a massive water dragon.

The red eyes serpent of liquid roared as it bore down on its target and a massive explosion of water slammed into GranLocomon and also washed over Parasimon and detached it from the mechanized Digimon. Both Mega level Digimon then began to fall through the air and descended towards the streets of Shinjuku below.

The people who were walking suddenly saw the giant shadow that was steadily growing larger. They glanced up and their eyes widened in shock as they saw the massive train Digimon falling towards them. Some were frozen with fear and couldn't move, others raised their hands in a feeble form of protection while others actually managed to run out of the way as the massive locomotive fell to ground zero.

"I got it!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed. He activated the vernier on his shoulders to release a greater amount of thrust. The tamers and Digimon on his shoulders were forced to grip the reptilian cyborg much tighter. WarGrowlom then released a roar and stabbed his large Chrome Digizoid claws into GranLocomon's body and the people below stopped screaming when they felt no pain.

Glancing up as they moved out of the shadow of the falling machine Digimon, they all watched as WarGrowlmon held on tightly to GranLocomon and held it steadily in the air. GranLocomon's eyes flickered before it deactivated itself. No longer being able to generate tracks since it didn't have a solid ground surface to make its start, the Mega Digimon gave up. As GranLocomon began to vanish as red data flakes, the Parasimon on its body began to try to make a break for it.

_"Doton: Doryuheki/Earth Style: Earth Wall!" _A massive wall of dark earth sprung up beneath the road and blocked off the path for the parastic Digimon to take in order to escape. "Now where do you think you're going." Henry spoke as he dusted his hands after forming the earthen wall. Parasimon scuttled back and forth before turning aroundand glancing up as WarGrowlmon's massive shadow encompassed its figure. The other Digimon joined their mechanized companion in cornering the arachnid-like Digimon.

"You've fallen for my trap, idiots! Now that I've arrived at my location I can unleashed the swarm onto the Real World!" Parasiomon cackled only to suddenly stop when WarGrowlmon raised his massive foot and squashed Parasimon beneath it. The cyborg Digimon glanced down as he raised his foot and looked at the twitching parasite, its legs bent at angles it shouldn't be bent at and its eyeball now leaking red flakes of data.

"Well...that was anticlimactic." Taomon commented.

"I'll say." Rapidmon agreed.

"Takatomon can we get bread now. We killed the evil bug thing. Pleeeeeease Takatomon!" The humans and other Digimon all watched with sweatdrops as they saw WarGrowlmon bow down to Takato.

'This is one of the Digimon that saved our city?' The pedestrians thought in slight disbelief.

"Yeah sure."

"Yay! Bread time, remember I want a baguette this time." Takato sighed as WarGrowlmon began to ramble on about how he wanted the bread to be sliced and how it should be served...among other things. However, MarineAngemon's eyes spotted a twitch coming from Parasimon.

"You're still alive?" The tiny Mega Digimon asked.

**(Insert Music: Q-Factory- Final Reckoning)**

"The swarm shall come with my defeat! None shall stop the swarm! I REGRET NOTHING!" Everyone then turned and watched as a pulse of data raced across the city streets. The pulse then shot into the sky as a massive ring of pixels and energy. When the flash died down the clouds and the sky began to pixelate and a massive rip appeared to reveal a massive wireframe pattern in the sky. A massive Digital Portal had opened above their heads. A massive black shadow was cast over the city as a result.

Then...the swarm came.

Parasimon. A massive invasion force that easily numbered in the thousands.

"The stupid shit performed a kamikaze attack!" Rika exclaimed. "I can't believe it! It sacrificed itself to let its brethren into our world!"

"Everyone, out of this area, now!" Henry exclaimed. Not needing to be told twice, the pedestrians took off in the direction Henry was pointing in. The Parasimon marched out of the Digital Portal and once they set their legs down on the solid ground of the Real World, they began to leap and climb on everything. Cars, buildings, street lamps, you name it.

Takato raised his beeping red D-Ark as he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

"Yeah Yamaki?" Takato answered immediately as the head of Hypnos appeared on screen.

_"Are you seeing it?" _

"Am I seeing it? I'm staring right at it!" Takato exclaimed. "It's an invasion Yamaki. A bunch of Parasimon are invading the Real World, Henry is currently directing traffic control. The rest of us are going to go for the assault and hold them back until he and Rapidmon are done." Takato said. Yamaki nodded in approval.

_"Good strategy. Save the civilians first and then manage the enemy. Now what about those Parasimon? The Digital Portal reads them to be numbering easily over three thousand. Are you sure you can handle all of them? I can call in the Defense Force to help you guys out." _

"No. We got this. We got a reputation for widespread damage to our enemies since the D-Reaper army days." Takato smirked confidently. "But just analyze that portal and see if we can close it without having to delete all these Parasimon."

_"Understood. Good luck." _

Takato and Yamaki nodded to one another and the red D-Ark holder ended the transmission. Henry quickly slammed his palms down on the ground and summoned forth a massive earth wall that was the size of a six story building. The Parasimon released cries of annoyance as began to try and break through the wall. The ones that chose to scale the wall were being sniped by Andromon as he used his **Gattling Attack. **

The pedestrians were numerous and it took five minutes before the entirety had been evacuated.

"Alright, that's the last one." Henry informed the others as he led a boyfriend and girlfriend pair away from the to-be battlefield.

"Alright, seal off that area behind us to make sure we contain the damage." Takato ordered. "Then use a jutsu to break down that wall. Naruto must have something that makes earth walls explode in the scrolls he left behind, right?"

Henry summoned forth the earth wall to block off the area behind them and he nodded his head at Takato's question.

"Of course. Actually, I can't do it without Taomon." The fox mistress looked at the blue haired boy with a questionable gaze.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need a good portion of your spell tags on the earth wall." Taomon nodded and then she thrust her sleeve covered arms forward.

**"Thousand Spells!" **She cried out. One thousand sealing tags made of red paper with a Sanskrit character of unknown translation appeared from her sleeves and covered the earth wall. Satisfied, Henry then ran forth and made a few handsigns, ending on the one for 'Snake'. He crashed his hands against the spell tag covered earth wall once he gathered the necessary chakra.

_"Doton: Dozankuzushi no Jutsu/Earth Style: Earth Mountain Destruction!" _The earth wall collapsed atop of the Parasimon swarm and fell as a massive landslide. Six stories worth of thick stone fell atop the Mega Digimon and then Henry leaped back as he looked to Taomon. "Now!"

Taomon nodded and then raised her hands and clapped them together. The seal tags responded to their user and the Sanskrit symbols on their surfaces glowed with a crimson light. A massive explosion rocked the streets as the few hundred Parasimon caught in the explosion were all deleted as a massive amount of red data flakes marked their removal from the Real World.

**(Insert Music: RWBY- This Will be the Day)**

"Alright, that's a good start, now let's keep the ball rolling!" Takato exclaimed. WarGrowlmon roared in agreement with his tamer before charging forward as more Parasimon flooded the city from their portal. The blades attached to his arms glowed with blue energy and the Digital Hazard holder slashed them swiftly.

**"Radiation Blade!" **Two powerful arcs of electric blue energy shot through the air and slammed against a portion of the swarm and sliced through their flesh. With that done, WarGrowlmon spun around and slapped a number of the parastic Digimon into the air with his massive tail. A large number of Parasimon suddenly leaped at the gargantuan Ultimate level and began to pick at his armour. WarGrowlmon snarled before rolling on the ground, crushing the tiny insects that attacked him.

He raised his claws and slashed at the ground, tearing trenches in the street as well as tearing apart enemy Digimon. The massive Virus type Digimon raised his feet and stamped them down on the ground, crushing Parasimon that had the misfortune of being beneath them. WarGrowlmon then activated the vernier on his shoulders and the blasts of blue flame ejected downwards, burning a couple of the invasion force as he took to the skies. WarGrowlmon spun around and then his dual chest cannons lit up as red energy collected in the barrels. The armour released a low hum sound as the energy continued to build up. When it reached its maximum the Ultimate level Digimon struck.

**"ATOMIC BLASTER!" **A powerful beam of red energy tore through the air and crashed into the ground near the entrance to the Digital Portal and destroyed a few hundred Parasimon in a single shot. The cyborg Digimon then deactivated his vernier and sent Parasimon flying from the force of his landing where Rapidmon was waiting for them. The green armoured rabbit activated the homing mechanisms within his armour's weapon systems. A look of glee filled the Digimon's eyes as he readied to fire.

**"Homing Blast!" **Rapidmon fired numerous missiles from the missile launcher on his back. The explosives detonated upon making contact with their intended targets and crimson data flakes flew everywhere. A few that managed to survive were suddenly blown to smithereens as Rapidmon fired even more missiles from his back cannons.

**"RAPID FIRE!" **Rapidmon cocked his arm cannons and fired four red tipped explosives. The missiles screamed through the air before exploding as they made conact with the small Mega level Digimon. The blue eyed, armoured rabbit then position his body into the shape of a 'Y' as it began to shine with emerald energy.

**"TRI-BEAM!" **A large blast of emerald coloured energy sped through the air before it crashed against the Parasimon army and sent many to their deaths while some went to the skies. Said skyward Parasimon were made quick work of as Taomon raced from body to body, slamming them all into the ground with her massive paintbrush. She slammed one into the ground before spinning around the handle of her brush to build the momentum needed to perform the double kick that tore through a Parasimon like it was paper. Taomon drew a Sanskrit image in the air and then grabbed it out of the air as if it were solid. The symbol glowed gold before she began to spin it around.

**"TALISMAN STAR!"** Taomon yelled as she threw the golden disc. The attack sliced through numerous bodies before it slammed into the body of a poor unsuspecting enemy and then blew up, taking out everything within a suitably large radius. She then twisted in the air and kicked a Parasimon in the abdomen, but quickly retrieved it before it was sent into the distance. Taomon smirked as she slapped on a glowing red seal tag and tossed in back into the crowd of parasites. A massive explosion occurred as Taomon turned away from her own explosions and smirked with pride at her handiwork.

With a cry of effort, she then dropped down from her levitating position and stabbed her paintbrush into the ground with enough force to tear the ground and create a spiderweb of cracks. She spun around and slammed her paintbrush against one of the Parasimon before spinning it around in her hands before raising it over her head and crashing it down on three others with enough force to send their eyeballs popping out of their sockets before they disintegrated as red flakes of data. Her tail then lashed out and she slapped a few more away before they could take her on.

Taomon extended her sleeves outwards before sending out numerous spell tags. **"Thousand Spells!" **The tags washed over a numerous amount of the Parasimon and due to the one thousand sealing tags sticking to their bodies, the arachnid-like Digimon found it difficult to move. Taomon followed up by drawing a Sanskrit symbol in the air and the symbol then glowed with a golden light as it suddenly appeared amongst the mass of paper bound Parasimon.

**"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" **Taomon shouted and then the symbol shone brightly before exploding into a storm of fire of light. This released a chain reaction as the seal tags on the Parasiomon also detonated and soon a chain explosion went off throughout the crowd of invading Digimon.

"You're one hundred Terra Bytes too small to try and take me down." The humanoid fox chuckled as she slapped aside a few with her tail. Said Parasimon tumbled through the air only to be stopped as a certain cybernetic enhanced Ultimate level snatched them out of the air.

Andromon grabbed some out of the air before they could touch down on the ground. Andromon slammed the three he had caught into the ground and then stamped down on them, crushing their exoskeletons due to his cybernetic body's strength. He then ducked as a Parasimon tried to latch onto his back and then reached out, grabbing its leg and swung it into another Parasimon and sent both of them flying.

His hands rotated quickly and became spinning drills as electrical energy gathered around them.

**"Lightning Blade!" **Andromon swung his arms and arcs of blue electrical energy crashed into the airborne Digimon. The android Digimon then leaped into the air and clasped his hands together before bringing them down for a massive hammer blow that formed a small crater in the ground and generated a massive shockwave that sent some Parasimon skidding backwards.

Five Parasimon scuttled towards the mechanized Ultimate Digimon and leaped at him.

**"Pretty Heart!" **However before Andromon could move in any way, a large red bubble in the shape of a heart formed and captured the Parasimon within it. MarineAngemon giggled and clapped her fins together before grinning devlishly before clenching her fins as if they were fists. The heart bubble began to shrink in size and then popped as the bubble imploded and caused the Parasimon to be crushed within the bubble. Red data flakes fell like rain before vanishing.

"Thanks for the assist." Andromon gave a thumbs up to the Mega Digimon who merely nodded before going back to crushing more helpless Parasimon in her bubble coffins. Andromon punched a Parasimon in the eye before grabbing its two of it legs and ripping them off. He wuickly turned around and twirled them like a pair of swords before stabbing them into the eyes of two other Parasimon.

**"Gattling Attack!" **His chest opened up and then two shark-like missiles flew forth and opened their mouths to show they had tiny gattlign guns within them. A numerous amount of bullets tore through exoskeleton covered flesh like it was paper. Andromon went into a handstand and spun around rapidly to send out a flurry of windmill styled kicks and sent Parasimon flying every which way from the force of the blows.

Once he had enough room around himself, he bent his arms and pushed himself into the air and flipped to right himself.

"Kazu, give me a weapon!" Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were locked in their heart bubble of protection. Unlike the original trio, they couldn't physically fight alongside their Digimon and so they settled for being in a protective barrier made by MarineAngemon. Said visor wearing tamer caught his Digimon's words and nodded before drawing a card from his deck of Digimon cards.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON ACTIVATE!" Andromon and Kazu grinned a bit as they watched as Andromon's left arm became that of the Omega Digimon. A MetalGarurmon head replaced his original arm and the mouth of the head opened to reveal a massive gun barrel. The barrel then glowed with icy blue energy as it charged.

**"SUPREME CANNON!" **Andromon roared as he fired the blast. The attack slammed into a horde of Parasimon and ended their lives while another amount were sent flying through the air or skidding along the ground. Sadly for those Digimon, they had been caught by GrapLeomon.

**"Cyclonic Kick!" **The lion Digimon roared as he disappeared in a blur of speed. The Parasimon in midair seemed to freeze as GrapLeomon moved at such high speeds and kicked all thirty airborne Parasimon down in under three seconds before flipping as he fell to the ground. Jeri swiped a card through her D-Ark as she saw an opportunity present itself.

"DIGIMODIFY...CALLISON'S DEEP FOREST ACTIVATE!" Jeri yelled.

**"DEEP FOREST!" **GrapLeomon roared as he raised his arms and slammed them down on the ground. The lion Digimon crashed into the ground with such force that a relatively strong earthquake rushed through the city. The buildings and all that were fighting lost their balance a bit from that attack.

"Oi, watch it with the earthquakes!" Takato called out to his girlfriend.

"My bad!" Jeri replied with an embarrassed look on her face. "GrapLeomon, behind you!"

The Ultimate level responded to his tamer's warning and quickly spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the bodies of three Parasimon and sent them crashing into the ground, their bodies broken beyond repair.

As their Digimon fought through the Parasimon ranks, Takato, Rika and Henry were standing in a very spaced out triangle formation They were busy fighting off the enemies with chakra enhanced blows since normal fighting techniques wouldn't damage the hard exoskeleton of a Mega level Digimon. Takato grabbed a Parasimon's writhing tentacles as they tried to grab him and he swung it into the air before bringing it down atop another Parasimon with enough force to crack the ground. Takato then spun around once more and crashed his opponent into the body of three others of its kind. With his sixth sense for danger, he felt movement behind him and glanced back to see Henry had grabbed a Parasimon and kicked it in his direction by slamming his feet into its abdomen.

"The pitch is up!" Takato yelled as he reached the falling parasite and then leaped with a straight kick.

_"Dynamic Entry!" _Takato crashed his foot into the body of the Parasimon, but decided to carry himself with the momentum of his soaring opponent so that as the force of his kick sent it flying, he attached himself to its legs with chakra and directed it to slam into another Parasimon and dragged them both through the streets that left a trench in the road. Just before they came to a stop, Takato had leaped off of his opponents and then flashed through handsigns.

_"Suiton: Mizurappa/Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" _A massive flood of water gushed out of Takato's mouth and slammed into the Parasimon horde with the force of a wave at high tide. With the water in place, Takato landed atop the shallow waters with barely a splash before going through more handsigns.

_"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu/Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" _Numerous spheres of water rose up and engulfed their chosen Parasimon victims within them. With that in place, Takato brought the final move of his combo.

_"Suiton: Atsugai/Water Style: Pressure Damage!" _The goggle wearing tamer slammed his hands on the water covered ground as he forced a large amount of water pressure onto the Parasimon and their bodies were crushed within them. Takato chuckled as he wiped the underneath of his nose with his finger.

"Awesome, I finally got that combo down pat!" Takato whooped before grabbing a Parasimon by its tentacles which writhed beneathed its eye before swinging it to the side where Rika had cracked the leg of her opponent.

The red head glanced up at the one Takato had thrown for her and she leaped into the air and flipped as she channeled chakra into her legs and with a cry of effort she swung her leg down forcefully as a powerful axe kick. As she fell back to earth, some Parasimon leaped at her to try and stop the annoying human, but it was their funeral. Rika grabbed onto one's legs and swung beneath its body and pushed off of it with enough force to crack the bones in its abdomen and then slammed atop a second one, stamping her foot into its eye. She then used the force of her landing to push off to strike another one of her opponents.

Her violet-gray eyes widened when she felt the sensation of something going through stomach and she glanced down in shock to see the legs of a Parasimon impaling her through her stomach. She glanced back, blood dripping from her mouth and body as she felt the limbs within her flesh.

"Die, human scum!" The Parasimon spoke. Rika's eyes rolled up into her head...before she released chuckle. The Parasimon's eyes widened as it saw the Rika in its grasp suddenly explode into a plume of smoke and reveal itself to be one of its brethren. Its body torn apart and vanishing as red data flakes as it was being deleted. Before the surprised Digimon could react, the sound of a blade slicing through flesh was heard and the Parasimon fell to the ground, cleaved in half as it was successfully bifurcated.

Rika landed on the ground and stepped aside to avoid the falling body pieces before twirling the kunai she kept in her boot for emergency situations. She then glanced to the side and saw a horde of the Digimon near her and she threw the kunai before flashing through handsigns.

_"Ninpou: Kagekunai no Jutsu/Ninja Art: Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" _The one kunai suddenly became fifteen and all stabbed themselves into the eyes of the Parasimon victims. She then glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Henry about to get struck from behind by two Parasimon.

_"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu/Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" _A flurry of fireballs rushed from her lips and bombarded the two Parasimon and engulfed them in flame. Henry glanced back as he felt the heat from the small fireballs. He looked at Rika who he gave a thumbs up to as a show of thanks. Henry watched as Rika went back to her fight before he too returned to his. He raised his arm at a right angle to slap aside the sharp leg of one Parasimon before turning the arm and grabbing the offending exoskeleton covered limb and bent it harshly so that the bone snapped loudly. He then twisted, still keeping his hold on the limb and kicked another Parasimon in the eye and spun around again to raise his leg up high and bring it down in axe kick that snapped the limb he was holding and severed it from the body.

The Parasimon released a cry of pain before Henry twirled the limb like it was a bo staff and stabbed it into the crying Digimon's eye. He quickly removed it and spun around to stab an enemy through the abdomen before slamming said enemy into the ground and used it as a way to vault into the air. He performed a front flip to gain momentum as he fell before swinging the stabbed Parasimon over his head and slamming it down into the ground with enough force to crack the pavement and crush the Parasimon he had been aiming to take down.

The manners using tamer decided to use a very impolite move by grabbing two Parasimon and slamming them into each other and then into the ground. He went into a handstand and bent his arms to go into the air and performed a roundhouse kick that sent one of the airborne parasites into the side of a building before he landed on the ground. He leaned backwards so that his upper body was now parallel to the ground beneath him when a Parasimon tried to take a stab at him only to be avoided and then blown up by Rapidmon.

Henry smirked as he quickly jumped over the attack of a Parasimon and quickly slammed his legs down so that the chakra enhanced limbs could break the exoskeleton and bones of the Digital Monsters.

"Takato! Rika! Let's do that combo move we've been working on!" Henry called out as he quickly punched a Parasimon in the eye, grabbed it by the leg and swung it into another. As he swung both parasitic Digimon into the ground he let go of them to go into a spin to slam his heel into the body of another so that it was sent flying Takato's way.

"Really?!" The leader tamer exclaimed as he crashed an axe kick down on the Parasimon Henry had just kicked in his direction before sticking it to his foot with chakra and used it as a meat shield when one tried to attack him with its tentacle mouth attachments. With both Parasiomon now literally beneath his foot, Takato spun around let them fly as he released the adhesive ability of his chakra.

Rika took hold of Takato's two Parasimon and then slammed them harshly into the ground before punching them with great strength, piercing the exoskeleton before leaping away as three tried to attack her. She then spun and delivered a harsh _Konoha Senpuu/Leaf Hurricane _kick to a great number of them so that she now had some room to breathe.

"Well I don't see why not." Rika said with a shrug. "It'd be a good time to use it. It was originally designed for high class enemies, but since this is just a massive swarm of these guys we gotta take 'em out fast."

"Good point." Takato replied. "Alright let's do it. Henry, on your mark."

"Oh captain, my captain." Henry joked as he referenced the old poem. The blue haired boy quickly went through handsigns as Takato and Rika covered him.

"Hey guys, out of the way!" Takato and Rika ordered the Digimon. Said Digimon nodded as they quickly tore through a few more enemies and then took to the skies, Andromon merely latching onto the side of a building as if he were Spiderman. They made sure to attack any stray Parasimon that would dare to attack their partners as the partially trained boys and girl began their combo.

Once he gathered enough chakra and finished the last handsign, Henry clapped his hands together.

_"Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu/Earth Style: Antlion Jutsu!" _A large pit was suddenly formed in the centre of a large horde of the invasion party. The Tamer Digimon watched as a numerous amount of the Parasimon were sucked into the massive pit, much like an antilion would to its prey.

Takato then took his turn and his body glowed with a blue aura as water based chakra filled his body. He flashed through handsigns before holding out hands and water gathered from the air into his palms.

_"Suiton: Hahonryu/Water Style: Tearing Torrent!" _A massive torrent of water ripped through the air and into the earthen pit that Henry created. With the earth now thoroughly soaked, it became extremely sticky and harder to move through and thus it became a thick form of mud. Hundreds of Parasimon struggled to move, but the mud was too thick to try and escape. Some even began to sink and died via suffocation as shown by the red flakes of data that appeared every now and then. The waters then continued to obey Takato's will as he pumped his chakra into the technique and the mud began to swirl, rising upwards until a small mountain of mud had formed.

Rika's turn finally came up as she formed the handsigns and clasped them together to form the key sign for Katon jutsu. The 'Tiger' sign. She inhaled deeply and her lungs filled with air and fire based chakra.

_"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu/Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" _A massive blast of orange flame flew forth from Rika's mouth and tore through the air. The flames morphed into the image of a massive fire dragon, its glowing yellow eyes zeroing in on its targets. With a roar, the fire dragon slammed into the mud filled pit trap and exploded into a pillar of fire that burned and deleted all the Parasimon that were trapped. The mountain of mud had dried up as the water had been removed from the equation due to evaporation resulting in it being heated up. The small mountain cracked apart before exploding into tiny bits of flaming earth.

The three panted in exertion as they looked at their combo move in satisfaction. Grins stretched across their faces and they performed a triple fist bump with each other.

_"Konbijutsu: Gesan no Ryuu/Collaboration Jutsu: Dragon's Descent from the Mountain!"_ That was the name of their combo move. And damn did it look badass. They spent two months coming up with the idea, one year to make it and then the remaining two years were spent trying to come up with a badass name for their new move.

However, because of said new move the three ninjutsu users were now completely spent. They panted as their Digimon came down beside them and everyone's eyes narrowed in annoyance as more Parasimon continued to walk from the Digital Portal.

"Oh come on!" Everyone exclaimed. However, just as the army of Parasimon was about to ready themselves to strike, a purple, silver and red blur descended from the sky.

**"JUSTICE KICK!" **The ground was turned into a massive crater filled with some dead Parasimon as 45 tons worth of force crashed down on the invasion forces. The smoke cloud that formed quickly parted to reveal the Digimon that appeared from the heavens and doing a pose one would usually see from Ultraman as he held his arms up in the shape of a cross.

_"Never fear for Justimon is here to save the day!" _The Bio-merged form of Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon spoke as they still held their Ultraman pose. The tamers and Digimon all blinked at the Trinity Arm wearing Digimon. Parasimon were heard chirping in the background._ "Geez, and you guys say you're all team players. I go out for a few hours and suddenly I come back to a large rip in the sky and large parasite Digimon attacking the city. You guys suck for not inviting me to this." _Justimon said.

"Don't complain." Rika said. "You're the one who wanted to go dog shopping."

_"Good point." _

"Alright that's it." Takato growled out. "We're bio-merging and we're gonna kill these bastards once and for all."

"About time you called out that order!" Kazu whooped. The Digimon nodded before they, except for MarineAngemon, de-digivolved to their Rookie forms and prepared to go Bio-merge and go to their Mega forms. The Tamers, except for Kenta since MarineAngemon was already a Mega level, all took out their D-Arks and gripped them tightly as they stood beside their partner Digimon.

"We're not going to let you take down this city." Rika said with determination blazing in her eyes.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"**

**"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"**

**"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"**

**"HAGURUMON BIO-MERGE TO...HI-ANDROMON!"**

**"ELECMON BIO-MERGE TO...BANCHOLEOMON!" **

The lights of the Digivolution died down to reveal the Mega level Bio-merged Digimon. Gallantmon raised Gram, the holy lance before pointing it at the swarm of Parasimon.

_"TAKE THEM DOWN!" _The Royal Knight exclaimed. The Digimon also released their battle cries and rushed forth towards the Parasimon. Gallantmon went to go join his friends, but paused as he felt a tingle in his head. The same kind from when he was being contacted during the D-Reaper war.

_'Yamaki?' _Gallantmon thought.

_"I'm viewing you guys from the tower. You are doing really well to keep the Parasimon contained within that area of the city. Give Henry a compliment for me." _Yamaki said. _"Anyway, I didn't contact you for the pleasantries. I saw you all decided to Bio-merge so that must mean you guys are getting serious. Well you're going to have to end this quickly because the Digital Field is beginning to expand so that means you're running out of room to breathe. The Parasimon are dwindling in numbers but they still outnumber you. You'll run out of steam soon enough and that won't be good for you guys or the city."_

_'So what do we do?'_

_"You'll have to go into the Digital portal and take it out from the core in order to stop them. Use your most powerful attack and take them all out." _

_'Understood.' _Gallantmon cut off the link with Yamaki and then turned to his friends who were destroying the swarm.

_"So what did Yamaki want to talk to you about?" _MegaGargomon asked as he slammed a massive fist down on a few of the parasites.

_"He said they still outnumber us one hundred to one. We've got to take them all out in one fell swoop because though we can hold our own, our bio-merge time limit is still proportional to how much energy we have to fight." _The Royal Knight replied as he stabbed a few with his lance.

_"Then what do we do?" _Sakuyamon asked as she slapped a few away with her staff before twisting and kicking one straight through its eye ball.

_"We'll tear our way through to get to the Digital Portal. From there, I need you guys to buy me some time while I gather my energy to go for an all out attack on the core of the portal." _

_"No problem buddy." _Hi-Andromon gave the armoured Mega a thumbs up as he smashed a Parasimon's exoskeleton like it was glass.

_"Leave it to us." _BanchoLeomon said as it sliced through a wave of the parasites with its blade.

"I'll help you guys and provide some defense." Kenta said as he and MarineAngemon floated in the air in their defensive heart bubble shield. And with that, the tamers struck forth in an epic barrage of attacks.

_**"Lightning Joust!" **_Gallantmon stabbed his lance forward and a massive golden beam of electricity sliced through the air and through numerous Parasimon before the Royal Knight sped forth and crashed the face of Aegis, its shield, into the 'face' of one of the enemy Digimon. Gallantmon then spun on his heel and slammed a roundhouse kick to the side of another before stabbing his lance into the ground and flashed through handsigns.

_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu/Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu!" _A massive water dragon condensed from the air above and with a echoing roar, it swirled around Gallantmon's form before attaching it appeared to fuse with the Royal Knight's lance arm.

_**"Lightning Joust!"**_ Gallantmon then stabbed Gram, his lance, into the water dragon and it became coated with electricity, fusing with the lance. The electrical conductor of a jutsu roared as Gallantmon dug his feet into the ground before pushing off at a high speed. Rearing back his arm, the Royal Knight struck forth.

_"Konbijutsu: Arashiryuuso/Collaboration Jutsu: Storm Dragon Spear!" _The dragon of water and electricity surrounding Gallantmon's lance exploded outwards as a raging pulse of electricity covered water. The Parasimon all began to shudder as shake as they were paralyzed by the electricity coursing through their systems.

Now that they were paralyzed, MegaGargomon grinned cheekily.

_"It's been a long time since I used these babies." _Terriermon's trigger happy personality spoke through the Mega level Digimon.

_**"Mega Barrage!" **_Every single compartment of MegaGargomon's body opened up to reveal the ammunition within its body. Laser bullets, missiles, lead bullets, flames from flamethrowers, bazooka rounds and vulcan rounds all flew forth from the largest of the Bio-merged Digimon. Explosions rocked the city area and caused the glass on some buildings to shatter from the blast waves generated. Craters marred the ground and scattered Parasimon as they either died or were broken. Fire and earth met with catastrophic force as the streets of the shopping district of Shinjuku were being torn asunder by MegaGargomon's weapon based assault.

It didn't help ease the destruction when the mechanized rabbit aimed its largest weapons.

_**"Gargo Missile!" **_MegaGargomon readied the megaton missiles on his shoulders and the trigger happy mecha rabbit fired them. The two missiles suddenly had their faces change from stoic to happy and smiling as if to show off the sadistic nature of the Digimon half of their user. The missiles whistled through the air before exploding into twin domes of fire and smoke.

_**"Spirit Strike!" **_The smoke was then blown away as the wind spirit of Sakuyamon swept it away and picked up a large amount of Parasimon when it became a raging tornado, carving a massive trench in the roads of Shinjuku. A massive tidal wave suddenly appeared as the water kitsune spirit flew from the blue pipe on Sakuyamon's waist. The torrent and massive tornado continued to tear apart the army until a flash of yellow and red flew into the raging typhoon. The yellow kitsune spirit of thunder and the crimson kitsune spirit of fire flew from their respective pipes and then crashed into the typhoon.

The typhoon's water became electrically charged and the massive tornado became a raging fire storm that tore through everything in its path. The four elements then vanished as the fox spirits did their work, but as they returned, the miko Digimon held her staff high and a ball of sapphire flames formed at its tip.

_**"Fox Drive!"** _She tossed the fireball before going through handsigns and took a deep breath.

_"Henry, set me up!" _

_"Gotcha!" _MegaGargomon went through handsigns and then stamped his foot on the ground that resulted in a massive boulder being ejected from the ground. _"Doton: Tsuchinotama/Earth Style: Earth Ball!" _

The massive boulder flew through the air and was then engulfed in the fires of Sakuyamon's Katon jutsu along with the sapphire flames of Sakuyamon's **Fox Drive**.

_"Konbijutsu: Ryusei no Hakai/Collaboration Jutsu: Meteor of Destruction!" _The flaming spheroid landed among the throng of Parasimon and a massive crater formed within their ranks, burning them and crushing their bodies into mere data flakes.

Hi-Andromon and BanchoLeomon leaped into the air and seemed for a while. Hi-Andromon's held out its arms and a sphere of orange energy and one of blue, swirled to life in its hands. BanchoLeomon clenched its fists tightly and the embodiment of its fighting spirit appeared in the form of a bright red aura surrounding its body like a flickering flame.

_**"Atomic Ray!"**_

_**"Flash Bantyo Punch!" **_

The two powerful attacks split the Parasimon down the middle and left a massive crater that separated their ranks. The Mega level parasites were scattered and reduced to red data flakes. This was further expanded upon by Justimon as the scarf wearing Mega raised the Trinity Arm high into the air. The large three fingered hand collapsed in on itself and was retracted into the arm itself before massive orange blade of energy shot forth from the space where the hand had disappeared.

**_"VOLTAGE BLADE!"_ **The massive orange blade sliced through the ranks of Parasimon and dismembered and bifurcated bodies, reducing them to data flakes. With the Parasimon swarm reduced to merely a few hundred, there was now a large path open between them. With that, Gallantmon saw his chance and leaped into the air.

_"MegaGargomon, give me a boost!" _

_"On it!" _MegaGargomon snatched the Royal Knight and reared his arm back. _"And the fast ball is thrown!" _

WHOOSH!

Gallantmon was pelted through the air and sped through it like a bullet. He was literally a blur of white and red. A few recovering Parasimon tried to stop the Royal Knight, but the speed at which the knight was thrown at coupled with his razor sharp lance allowed him to literally tear through the parasites before he sped into the Digital Portal.

_"Steeeerike, you're out!" _MegaGargomon whooped as he successfully tossed the Royal Knight through the portal.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Two Steps from Hell- Birth of a Hero)**

Core, Digital Portal Interior

Gallantmon hovered in the space-time field that acted as the bridge between Real World and the Digital World. The Royal Knight's cape fluttered in the makeshift breeze of the portal's core as the energy within it swirled like a whirlpool. Glancing down, the bio-merged Digimon's eyes widened as he saw a large wave of Parasimon readying themselves to move out.

_"Takatomon, I think we only just scraped the tip of the iceberg when we were fighting those other guys."_ Gallantmon spoke with Guilmon's voice.

_"I'll say." _Takato replied as he watched through Gallantmon's eyes. _"Well...guess we have even more reason to do _it."

_"Alright Takatomon." _

Gallantmon's hovering form shifted into a cross-legged position and the Royal Knight closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in the form of the ninjutsu sign for 'ram'.

* * *

Mindscape of Gallantmon 

Takato and Guilmon stood within the white space of their shared mindscape and then walked though the void. As they continued to walk, the white void took on a red and gold hue. After a few moments of walking they stopped as they came across a floating crimson sphere.

"Hey." Takato waved to the sphere. The sphere didn't respond in any sort of way resulting in a frown developing on the goggle wearing tamer's face.

"Takatomon, I think he's mad."

As Guilmon said that, both Tamer and Digimon turned as a pair of startling blue eyes materialized on the surface of the sphere.

"Three years." A partially robotic voice came from the sphere. "It's been three years since you last used my power and it's been one year since you both came to visit me. I've been extremely bored waiting within the confines of Guilmon's mindscape."

"I didn't realize a sentient machine turned Digimon could get bored." Takato answered truthfully.

"Sorry." Guilmon's ears dropped as a feeling of guilt went through his body. The sphere's blue eyes narrowed before closing. The sphere shifted up and down as if nodding.

"Your apology is accepted. You may use my power for this, but Guilmon you need to come back and visit me." The sphere replied. Guilmon's eyes became upside Us and a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Of course!"

The sphere chuckled though due to the slightly robotic tone the show of amusement seemed rather hollow. A crimson and gold wave of data and energy then washed over Takato and Guilmon. Takato and Guilmon grinned toothily at the sphere in front of them and they began to fade from the mindscape. Takato reached out with a hand and patted the sphere.

"Thank for the help...GRANI."

* * *

Core, Digital Portal 

Gallantmon's eyes snapped open and the golden irises shone brightly. A crimson and glow light surrounded Gallantmon's body before it began to solidify and Gallantmon's form began to change shape. The massive orb of glowing crimson and gold light caught the attention of the Parasimon swarm as they glanced up at it, squinting due to the intensity.

_**"GALLANTMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **_

The crimson glow died down and the Parasimon all looked in shock at the new form of Gallantmon. His original armour was now covered in an extra layer of crimson coloured armour, each separate plate being outlined in gold. In the center of his chest plate and two shoulder plates were sapphire coloured orbs that shone with the afterglow of his evolution. The glow suddenly morphed into ten white, feathery wings. In his left hand was a twin bladed lance, the divine lance Gungnir. In the other was a white sword, the divine sword of light, Blutgang. Both were the same colour as his wings. A long tail of thread stretched down along the length of his body from his helmet to about five inches below his feet.

**_"GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"_**

_"Now let's show you why you don't mess with us Tamers of Shinjuku! We're ending this in one shot!" _Gallantmon Crimson Mode flicked his wrists and Blutgang and Gungir vanished in a small flash of white light. The Royal Knight Digimon raised his arms high and massive amounts of crimson energy began to pool together in his hands. The Parasimon were forced back as they felt the massive energy spike coming from the evolved Mega Digimon.

The Royal Knight continued to pool energy and the sphere in his hands became the size of MegaGargomon.

_"Now to finish you off! SPIRIT BOMB!" _Gallantmon didn't move his arms and released an amused chuckle as he saw the parasites below him flinch with fright. The Parasimon swarm continued to back away from the winged knight _"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya.** CRIMSON LIGHT!"**_

With a roar of effort, Gallantmon threw down the orb of crimson light. The Parasimon all scuttled away from the massive attack, but it was to no avail. The massive orb of red slammed down onto the surface of the tunnel-shaped portal below. The portal rippled and began to rip away as a massive horizontal beam of crimson light stretched throughout the portal. All the Parasimon were extinguished within the portal and the other end of the beam extended out towards the Real World.

* * *

Shinjuku City, Japan, Real World 

The Bio-merged Digimon all stood aside as they waited on Gallantmon to return. Kenta had had MarineAngemon use **Pretty Heart **to form a barrier of numerous heart-shaped bubble constructs that locked the Parasimon off from the Digital Portal and prevented them from regrouping. They had then started attacking the imprisoned invaders, but Sakuyamon suddenly caught a glimpse of a shining crimson dot that was steadily growing larger.

_"Oh shit." _Sakuyamon muttered.

_"Stupid Goggle-head could have told us he was going to use Crimson Mode!" _Rika's voice shouted through Sakuyamon's mouth. As she said this, everyone's eyes widened when the crimson beam of light energy shot through the Digital portal. The Tamers quickly dove out of the way, rolling on the ground and covering their heads in a feeble form of defense should they have been hit by the crimson beam, which they hadn't been thankfully.

The army of Parasimon released loud cries of angony as the beam of red washed over their exoskeleton covered bodies. Their exoskeletons were burned through to reveal the underlying flesh, then their wire frames and then finally their DigiCores. The entirety of their beings were destroyed by the attack as they were disintegrated. The only remainder of their beings had been the cloud of red that formed as they turned into red data flakes.

When the beam of light died down, there a massive trench of blackened earth that stretched down the length street. A massive hole had also burned through the earth wall Henry had made earlier to section off the battlefield from the rest of the city.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode flew out of the Digital Portal as it began to collapse in on itself. As the portal died down and the tear in the sky vanished to reveal the expanse of cloud filled blue once more, the winged Royal Knight glanced at the destruction his attack caused.

_"Interesting. Not that I'm complaining, but I thought I would have done more property damage with **Crimson Light **than this."_ Gallantmon muttered.

"Idiot! You nearly killed us!" MarineAngemon and Kenta yelled. The Bio-merged Mega Digimon all looked at their leader and were now beginning to have second thoughts of having the Goggle-wearing tamer and his reptilian partner be their leading duo. Gallantmon chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

_"Umm whoops." _

* * *

**(Insert Music: Purgatorium of Sounds- Stars In Her Eyes)**

Karyu Street, Shinjuku City, Japan 

After the Parasimon incident was over and done with, Yamaki had them relay a report to them about what had happened. Once the situation had been described to him, the head of Hypnos let them off. They had school the next day after all. The Digimon had remained within the Hypnos building, but were allowed to go up to the penthouse where Yamaki and Riley lived as a reward for a hard day's work...of course Guilmon first made it a mission to go with Takato and return with his baguettes.

The tamers then all returned to their respective homes...except for Rika. Instead of taking the path that led to her own house, she had taken a different route that led to Karyu Street to an apartment building. She headed up the stairs and headed to the third floor. The teenager pushed her hand through her long red-orange hair as she steeled her nerves.

She walked towards the door and reached into her card case/weapons pouch and fished out a single key. She inserted it into the lock and the door opened with a soft 'click'. The door creaked open and Rika took a deep breath in to calm her beating her heart. She walked into the empty apartment and immediately headed for the kitchen area and took out a wash rag from the drawer.

Once a week for the past three years, Rika had always come by to Naruto's apartment and made sure to keep it clean and tidy. The daughter of a supermodel washed the table counters and wiped the television and computer screens free of dust. She made sure to wash the sheets of the bunk beds by going down to the apartment complex's laundry area.

Once the girl finished cleaning the apartment she settled down on the couch after cooking up a single cup of ramen.

"It was always your favourite. I never knew why you liked this stuff like it was a godsend." Rika chuckled to herself as she feasted on the succulent noodles. The food had been finished in a relatively quick manner. She downed the remaining broth and finished with a satisfied gasp. "But now I see why you liked it so much, you idiot shinobi." Once she finished her small meal, she tossed away the cup in the trash and then she laid down on the couch and placed her arm over her eyes.

"I remember when we first met. I was that troublesome girl who wouldn't give anyone else the time of day and always pushed people away. Only Baa-chan and Kaa-chan would talk to me, but even though I even tried to get rid of you...you always came to me." Rika smiled as she recalled the memories. "You always came back to me, wanting to be my friend. To think that after we beat Sandiramon I would have actually made myself available to go on a date with you. A few weeks after hanging out with you after that date did I realize just how much I loved you, Naruto-kun."

Her hands clenched into tight fists and said red haired girl released a dry chuckle. "But I guess the bitch that is reality really wants me to give misery some company. After all...misery loves the company does it not?"

Rika took in a shaky breath. ""You saved the world from being taken by the D-Reaper and Lucemon. You saved me from being alone. It's such a cliche, the damsel in distress to fall in love with the man who would be the hero of the story. Why though? Aren't these types of stories supposed to have happy endings? The girl and the hero living happily ever after for the rest of their lives."

The shine of tears poked through the shadows of her arm covered face. "I...I miss you...so much, Naruto-kun." The tears stretched from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. "Please...Please come back to me."

And with that, Rika Nonaka broke down and cried her aching heart out for the only man she had ever come to love the most in this world and any other.

* * *

The Void of Fanglongmon, Digital World  


Fanglonmon growled in annoyance as he looked around his area. Numerous pink coloured portals swirled in the air of the Void and each revealed numerous amounts of Earths. There were too many worlds in the multi-verse to count.

**"Curse the universe for being ever-expanding. I can't even find the one I'm looking for."** Fanglongmon slammed his claws down in annoyance and shook the Void with his strength. He then turned when he saw a few fairy-like Digimon floating beside his visage.

**"Ah, ancestors. Have you had better luck in searching for the boy?" **The Digi-Gnomes, the ancestor programs that came far before any Digimon, all looked at each other before turning back to the God of the Digital World. The miracle workers of the Digital World smiled and motioned for the golden-bronze dragon to follow them. The Dragon of the Centre navigated through the maze of pink portals that represented different viewing windows of the multi-verse, following his ancestors with a perplexed look on his face.

The Digi-Gnomes then came to a stop. The five fairy-like beings hovered in front of a single portal and then dispersed to reveal the window to Fanglongmon. The draconian god's eyes widened as he looked through the window.

The image was as crisp and clear as the the representation of Earth that hung in the Digital World's sky. Fanglongmon chuckled before breaking out into fits of laughter. The young man was resting beneath the shade of a massive tree, the sunlight that poked through its leaves gave his golden hair an almost holy shine to it. On either side of him, his partners were also resting. The X-Antibody holder on the right and the former servant of Lucemon on the left. The image was quite a serene one and Fanglongmon couldn't help but smile at the scene.

**"Three human years after disappearing and the first thing I see you doing is sleeping. You truly are an unpredictable human...Naruto." **

* * *

**(A/N: And here you folks are. The first chapter of the sequel you all had been waiting one patient year for. I once again apologize to all my readers of the prequel for having kept you all waiting for so long. But hey, I kept my word. You have a sequel on this site and I've adjusted it to fit my new writing style that I've made from spending time writing Dragonslayer. Hope you all enjoyed this twist on the Runaway Locomon movie as your first chapter. The second chapter will be focused on Naruto's end of the universal spectrum. **

**Again though, the reason I took so long to make this is, coupled with the fact that I have stuff to do outside of this site, is that I wanted to make the introduction chapter to a sequel you guys have been waiting patiently for, worthwhile. To introduce content that would make it worth the wait and hopefully you guys found it be worth it. Also since the 'Real World' of this story's Japan is actually based on the Real World, I think it would be much more fun to introduce actual real life stuff. Hence why I brought in comments regarding certain anime like Railgun and Index and mentioning how Hypnos Tower looks like the Stark Tower from the movie. More of this will be added as I go back and forth between the Naruto and the Digimon worlds before I finally bring them together and have the Tamers reach the Narutoverse.  
**

**The next chapter may take a while since I'm now splitting my time up between three stories now. Johto Journeys, Dragonslayer and now Millennium Wars. Also, I'm beginning to apply to universities so I'll be a bit busy doing that as well. I'm planning on doing medicine and am going to apply to some British ones so I will also be busy studying for the BMAT (British Medical Admissions Test) which is on November 6th, not to mention I have Grade 6 Piano and Grade 2 Trumpet practicals to practice for. My life is pretty hectic as you can see, but I'm managing quite well so no need to feel sorry for me if you do.  
**

**Now to those of you who wonder as to why this sequel is named Millennium Wars, well you'll just have to wait and find out when I bring in the big baddy who is even worse that Lucemon. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. **

**Remember to review, review, review!)**


	2. Chapter 2:Son of Whirlpool

Naruto Shippuden: Millennium Wars

Chapter 2: Son of Whirlpool

**(A/N: And the second chapter is here. Enjoy my beloved minions for your leader brings forth the second chapter of the sequel you have all waited so desperately for.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Naruto. I also do not own any piece of content that is a reference to an actual organization body, comic, cartoon, anime, etc. Though I do wish I did own them. I do own this story.)  
**

* * *

**_(Insert Music: Campione!- Hokori ni Kakete)_**

_Flashback_

_Uzushiogakure no Sato, Elemental Nations_

_Three Years Ago _

_Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon were exploring the ruins of the once former stronghold of the Uzumaki clan. The broken pieces of infrastructure littered the lands. Dorumon clung to Naruto's back as he rode piggyback while Gatomon rode atop his head. The trio were usually found in such a manner, but then again, there was no one on the deserted lands of the greatest Fuuinjutsu using clan to find them to begin with. _

_As Naruto walked, carefully stepping over a few slabs of stone, his foot came down and something cracked beneath his feet. Naruto's ears twitched at hearing the sound and he and his Digimon glanced down. The three frowned at what they saw. A pale white arm of bone which was dyed a light brown due to the dust that covered it. Judging from the size of the arm bone he crushed Naruto deduced that the person beneath him was most likely a child, either that or a small adult. _

_The small threads of crimson hair were still wrapped around the now broken radius bone notifying him that was indeed an Uzumaki. _

_"Naruto..." Dorumon and Gatomon looked at their solemn tamer with worried looks in their eyes. The orange eyed dragon and blue eyed cat felt their tamer shudder a bit. The blonde shook his, steeling his nerves, before moving onwards._

_"Naruto it's been three days since we found out this was Uzushio and for three days you've wandering around this wasteland. You've eaten and slept so we're not worried for your health, but you are beginning to obsess over this excavation thing you've been doing." Dorumon spoke. The orange eyed dragon patted his tamer's shoulder. "We're sorry Naruto, but there's nothing here. Everyone's dead and there's nothing left. Whatever remains of your clan is nothing but bone and rubble."_

_"I'd normally patronize Doru-kun for his words, but he is right. Naruto, you've got to let go."_

_Naruto didn't respond. He just kept walking, his sapphire orbs scanning the rubble. A few minutes passed and Naruto, almost like he were a zombie, dragged his feet along the ground. His sneakers from his time in the Digimon Universe were beginning to loosen a bit at the sole, but he ignored it and kept walking. Finally, the blonde shinobi stopped._

_Dorumon and Gatomon looked at their tamer with curious looks as the genin ranked shinobi began to glance around the ruins. His ears twitched and his nose wriggled as those two particular sensory organs seemed to be on high alert._

_"What is it?" Gatomon asked her tamer._

_"There's wind." Naruto stated. His head turned ever so slowly as he followed the path of the air currents to a small pile of rubble. "There's the sound of wind tunneling below us...over there." The two Digimon and their tamer made their over to the pile of rubble. Naruto quickly formed a cross-shaped handsign as he performed his signature jutsu.  
_

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu/Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Two identical copies of the fourteen year old blonde materialized on either side of him out of plumes of smoke. The banished Konoha shinobi, his clones and Digimon partners quickly began to work at removing the rubble. The rocks kicked up a bit of dust as they were cast aside, but a few coughing fits was a small price to pay for what came next._

_With a final heave, the two clones pushed aside a significantly larger piece of rock, the earth actually shaking lightly when it crashed down. The clones dispelled themselves now that their work was done, but the original and his Digimon were wide eyed when they saw what had been hiding behind the boulder. A cracked stone slab with the image of the Uzumaki spiral emblazoned on its surface. The wind seemed to make a whistling sound as it seeped through the cracks._

_Gatomon and Dorumon hopped off of their tamer's body. Dorumon sniffed the ground while Gatomon scratched at the thick stone with her claws. The blue eyed feline rested her head on the ground._

_"There's a passageway under here." Gatomon stated as she pressed her ears against the slab. "I can't tell for how long the passageway goes, but it's guaranteed to have you walk for a while."  
_

_"Doesn't matter." Naruto said. He then knelt down on the slab and swept away the dust before placing his hand down on the crimson spiral. "I'm home." Naruto traced the outlining of his clan symbol and winced suddenly as he cut his finger on a sharp piece of rock. The drop of blood seemed to fall in slow motion as Naruto raised his bleeding digit. _

_The drop of life liquid then made contact with the slab, the 'plip' sound appearing to be almost deafening. The earth then began to shake and shudder. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon quickly leaped away and landed a good few metres from the slab, but their shock was enhanced when the Uzumaki spiral began to glow. The black outline shone with a deep azure light which then became a light violet as a crimson light shone from the whirlpool-like image itself. _

_Out of nowhere, a large circular seal formula appeared, composed entirely of kanji. Four strings of kanji then shot forth from the centre seal formula and stretched outwards until each seal chain was attached to one of the four corners of the slab. The seal formulas then glowed with the same light violet light as the Uzumaki symbol before the kanji chains broke apart, like actual chain links being broken. _

_The slab then raised itself upwards, like a door of some sort. _

_The shaking of the earth came to an immediate halt as soon as the door to the underground was completely opened. Dorumon released a low whistle._

_"Damn, colour me impressed. Your ancestors really got a flare for dramatic door openings." _

_"So it would appear." Naruto nodded in agreement with the fur covered dragon. The two Digimon walked beside their tamer and glanced down the newly formed hole in the ground. A cracked stone staircase allowed them to descend into the darkness below without having to drop down from above. The shinobi-tamer and his partners walked down the staircase. Gatomon's eyes seemed to shine in the darkness as her feline night vision capabilities came into play. Though Naruto and Dorumon could also see well in the darkness, Gatomon was the best choice to lead them through the passageway. _

_The three followed the lengthy passageway for quite some time. Gatomon tapped her claws on the ground and the two males behind her came to a halt. _

_"What's the matter, Gato-chan?" Dorumon asked, tilting his head in confusion._

_"We've reached the end of the hallway." She informed her dragon-like boyfriend. Naruto stared at the wall ahead of him and channeled a bit of chakra into his eyes to help with his vision. It really was dark down here. _

_The genin ranked shinobi quickly scanned the area in front of him. It was basically a dead-end. The large gray wall was just solid stone, nothing more. Of course, first appearances were never something to consider in the land of shinobi. Naruto placed his hands on the wall and his eyes narrowed as nothing came forth from the wall. No ominous or mystical glowing, no seal array coming out of nowhere, he got nothing._

_"What do you think you're supposed to do?" Dorumon asked. "I don't even know what happened that caused the door that led us here to open."_

_"Neither do I. Maybe it reacted to Naruto's touch, but that doesn't seem to be the case here." Gatomon said. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot in thought. He then snapped his fingers as he got an idea._

_"When in doubt, use chakra." He planted his hands against the wall and pumped a bit of chakra into his palms. His chakra spread out over the wall like a coat of paint and the soft blue colour was cast throughout the passageway. The Uzumaki heir and his Digimon looked at the walls, ceiling and floor in awe as numerous strings of glowing blue kanji raced out from the walls. The kanji stretched possibly all the way to end of the lengthy passageway before they rapidly receded, coming back just as quickly as they had come. _

_The kanji then swirled to life and began to take shape. Another seal array sprouted out from the darkness and glowed with a soft blue light, enough to allow for all three of them to see it. The seal array was composed of a large square with a circle inside of it. Within the circle was the kanji for 'Blood' and 'Uzumaki'. Four chains of kanji stretched out from the four corners of the square and latched themselves onto the four corners of the wall._

_"Blood?" Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he got over his initial confusion. "Oh, right. I pricked my finger on a sharp rock when we were outside. I guess my blood was what triggered the seal array outside and caused it to break. Now I have to do the same here." _

_"It does make sense." Dorumon added. "I mean, you are an Uzumaki so it only makes sense that Uzumaki DNA is what triggers all this stuff." Taking a chance with his assumption, Naruto bit his thumb so that blood flowed from the wound. His thumb released a small hiss as his bijuu's chakra immediately set itself on healing the wound, but the wet blood remained, coating the formerly wounded area with a thin layer of crimson._

_"Let's see if this works." Naruto muttered as he swiped his blood covered thumb across the wall. Immediately, he got a reaction. The azure coloured seal then glowed with a crimson light. The kanji for 'Uzumaki' and 'Blood' then vanished. The chain link seals broke apart and seemed to fade away. The square seal surrounding the circle seal broke apart in the middle. It fell away as if it were a cracked eggshell before vanishing from view as well. All that was left was the circle seal. The crimson seal symbol then became filled with the crimson light and a swirl of kanji snaked its way out from the outline of the circle seal so that the Uzumaki symbol was formed once more.  
_

_There was a flash of crimson light and blue chakra. Naruto, Gatomon and Dorumon covered their eyes to shield their retinas from the bright lights. Once the lights died down, they uncovered their eyes and saw the wall was still there only it now bore a large kanji on it. _

_"Enter." Naruto read. _

_"Guess it's open." Dorumon pointed out._

_"Really? I would never have guessed." Gatomon replied sarcastically. Dorumon stuck his tongue out, an act becoming of many of the most mature and wise Digimon. The two Digimon then walked up to the wall and placed their claws against the surface, but then gave off perplexed looks. The rock wall was as solid as steel and it seemed like nothing had happened. _

_"Well then...guess we can't go in." Dorumon commented. _

_"Maybe Naruto can do it. This is a safeguarded place so only Uzumaki are permitted to enter the wall." _

_"Enter the wall? You make it sound like our tamer is intangible." Naruto ignored the bickering between his two partners and took a deep breath in. He then exhaled as he stretched out his hand._

_Time seemed to slow down for the tamer as his outstretched limb grew closer and closer to the stone wall. The command to enter suddenly became very intimidating in his mind and he flinched about one inch before touching the wall. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist._

_"What if there's nothing there on the other side of this wall?" Naruto asked. "What would I do?" _

_"There are many things you could do. You could train to become stronger, you could try to find a way off of this island and return to the mainland, you could continue to search your homeland for any remnants of your long dead clan even though I believe that action would be naught." Dorumon looked at his tamer with a calm look in his orange eyes. "If you're scared of what you might see or might not see in the other side of this wall then don't..." _

_"But I do want to see." _

_"Then what's stopping you?" _

_"The fact that I don't know what to expect. Humans have the instinctual action to fear what they don't understand and to fear things that they cannot expect to happen..." Suddenly the image of his mother flashed in his mind. Her red hair and violet-gray eyes coupled with her comforting motherly smile. The son of Kushina chuckled to himself, "...but Kaa-chan might kick my ass for being a whiny baby over be scared about something as trivial as unexpectedness." _

_Naruto opened out his hand and touched his fingers against the hard surface of the wall. However, rather than rough stone, the blonde felt the rock seem to liquefy. The wall's surface rippled outwards from the point of contact as if someone had dropped a stone into a lake. _

_Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon watched the wall for a few seconds in awe until the rippling fact died down. Naruto reached out and touched the wall again and the wall rippled once more thus confirming that they were not just seeing wall continued to ripple and he pressed his hand further against the rippling surface, his hand vanishing into it as if it were being swallowed. _

_'I've never backed down before, so why start now?' Naruto grew a smirk of amusement on his face. His ancestors were such badasses if they could do this sort of thing. _

_And with that, Naruto pressed forward and seemed to melt into the wall. _

_Naruto opened his eyes as he crossed the boundary that was the rippling wall and emerged on the other side of it. The blonde looked around to find himself within an extremely spacious room. As if by some unknown force, the lanterns that hung on the walls of the mysterious room lit themselves, yellow-orange flames flickering and casting their glows across the entire room. It was not as bright as Naruto would have liked it, but the Uzumaki heir couldn't complain as some light was better than none.  
_

_Once his eyes adjusted to the lights being present he looked around the room. On the left side of the room there were numerous amounts of scrolls, books and what looked like bottles of ink and numerous amounts of brushes. On the right side, Naruto spotted different articles of neatly folded clothing atop of many wooden shelves along with a large array of weaponry hung up on the walls above the shelves. The weapons ranged from kunai and shuriken to swords and kusarigama. _

_At the far end of the room, a massive Uzumaki spiral had been painted onto the wall. Naruto walked around the room and his blue eyes scanned every inch of it, hoping to burn the image of this room into his mind for eternity. He picked up a scroll and a book and read their titles._

_"History and Culture...Kenjutsu...Uzumaki Clan Secret Techniques for weapons, taijutsu and ninjutsu..." The jinchuriki could only continue to stare in awe as he glanced through the titles of every scroll and book that he picked up. He then went over to the clothes section and was in awe at how despite the fact they looked very heavy, they were actually not so. They were lightweight and most were form fitting so it didn't restrict movement of any kind. _

_He also managed to stumble upon a few iron chests. Upon opening them his eyes sparkled with amazement and joy as he saw the large amounts of money stored within them. However, due to the amount of time that had passed, it was most likely that the currency no longer held any sort of value within the Elemental Nations since the Uzumaki Clan was relatively extinct for nearly one hundred years. Him being the only known survivor. _

_Naruto grinned cheekily as he realized what it was he stumbled upon. The Uzumaki Clan's most secret treasure trove of information, weaponry and finances._

_The Vault._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Uzushiogakure no Sato, Elemental Nations

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed loudly. He sniffed to draw in any stray mucus before opening his eyes. The wondrous sapphire orbs that had captivated one Rika Nonaka many years ago revealed themselves to the world. Scratching his golden head of hair, the shinobi released a yawn as he awoke from his previous slumber.

"Ugh, whoever was talking about me better be Kami damn important because if they aren't I'll kick their ass from here to the Net Ocean in the Digital World." The jinchuriki grumbled.

"Wouldn't you just..." Dorumon paused to yawn rub the sleep from his orange eyes. "...wouldn't you just kick their ass anyway?"

"Doru-kun has a point, Naruto." Gatomon added as she stretched herself like a regular house cat. Naruto shrugged at their responses before rising to his feet.

"True, but I still don't like being woken up through sneezing. It's really uncomfortable." The blonde shinobi commented. He quickly arched his back lightly as Dorumon gripped onto his shoulders with his claws while Gatomon hopped on top of his head.

"Well no use complaining about it now. So anyway, what are we going to do? We've been stuck here on Uzushio for the past three years and we still haven't found a way off." The X-Antibody holder spoke.

"We could always go back to the vault and check for stuff there. I mean basically all you have been doing so far is learning Fuuinjutsu from them and also trying to master your mother's kekkei genkai as well." Gatomon added.

"Well actually guys I've already found the way off in the scroll vault, but I just didn't want to go off the island yet. Uzushio is the home of my ancestors, the home of my own mother. My entire family's culture and techniques were found in that massive vault and so I just wanted to learn what I could from it. Like hell was I going to pass up all that information. For fourteen years I had been living my life with almost no clue about anything regarding myself other than who my parents are." Naruto frowned. "The Vault is all I have left."

A period of silence passed between the trio. Naruto sighed and went to scratch his head, but ended up scratching Gatomon's instead. The feline Digimon purred in delight as Naruto got behind her ears and mewed in disappointment when he stopped.

"Well then...it's been three years so I think it's time we get off this island." Naruto said. Gatomon and Dorumon grinned toothily.

"Great!" They exclaimed.

"Just a little wardrobe change and then we can go." Naruto smirked before running off to the Vault. Dorumon and Gatomon watched their tamer run off with probably the most excited look on his face in his life. The blonde shinobi then vanished in a swirl of wind as he used his newly developed _Kaze Shunshin/Wind Body Flicker. _

"He's gotten better at it." Dorumon pointed out.

"He certainly has and I gotta say, I'm proud of our little human." Gatomon stood a little closer to Dorumon and leaned her head on his shoulder. Dorumon sniffled and Gatomon raised a perplexed look on her face. Her cerulean orbs stared into his burnt orange ones and the feline Digimon could only sweatdrop as she held back a laugh.

"Doru-kun are you...crying?"

"NO!" He yelled back. "I NEVER CRY! I JUST SWEAT A LOT FROM MY EYES!"

"It looks more like you're crying."

"Shut up!"

"But you're crying. My boyfriend shouldn't cry after having nearly been killed by a Demon Lord." Gatomon frowned as she brought up the topic of Lucemon.

"I'm not crying I said! It's a real medical condition!" Dorumon wiped away the 'sweat' that cotinued to spill from his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?"

Dorumon froze and his dialogue paused as he thought. "Ummm...Eyesweatitisophobia?" He chuckled nervously before his lip quivered more. "He just grew up so fast!" Dorumon fell to his knees and sobbed to the sky while Gatomon pulled his head into her chest and stroked his head.

"Oh you big baby, Naruto was bound to do that sooner or later. He was always a short midget of a shinobi and even moreso as our tamer. And now he hit a growth spurt, grew out his hair a bit to look more like his father and now has more power than he knows what to do with. The only thing keeping him from being a god-level shinobi is that he can never defeat Kurama and take his chakra."

"How many times has he tried to win so far?" Dorumon asked as he calmed himself down, his sobs reduced to mere sniffles.

"Ummm..." Gatomon looked up to the sky as she muttered numbers to herself. "...well counting his last try which was last week that would put him at his ninety ninth loss I guess. He's really lucky Kurama mellowed our during the year in the Digital World. From what the bijuu were originally described as and how Kurama was before they came to the Digital World and met you, Kurama was really against standing with Naruto and always yelling about wanting his freedom."

The two Digimon laughed as they recalled the moment Naruto first went up against Kurama. The mighty nine tailed fox wiped the floor with the fourteen ear old and ever since Naruto learned of how in order to truly control his bijuu's powers by defeating it, he never gave up on trying. Kurama didn't try to break out every time they fought and Naruto lost, but the Kyuubi no Yoko did take a lot of joy in smacking around the mental apparition of his jinchuriki.

"And I'm back...Dorumon were you crying?" Naruto asked as he appeared out of swirl of wind. Dorumon's eyes narrowed.

"I was sweating from my eyes, okay?! Geez, why does everyone always say that I was crying?"

"Because you were." Gatomon and Naruto deadpanned. Dorumon's head dropped. He could never win.

"So guys...what do you think? I look pretty badass right?" Naruto gave off his trademark foxy grin as he gestured to his newly clothed form. Gatomon and Dorumon's eyes widened as they registered their tamer's new appearance. They had to admit, he did look pretty badass.

The seventeen year old shinobi-tamer wore a wire mesh undershirt beneath the black, round collared shirt. He wore a pair of long, black pants that ended just above his ankles and had on a pair of black shinobi grade sandals. Brown armour-like sleeves were worn on his upper arms that reached his elbow and from that point he had on a set of gray and white bandages wrapped around the forearms. Covering his upper chest, abdomen, forearms and shins was a set of dark gray body armour. Attached to his waist was his weapons pouch and on either hip were two small pouches which stored the D-Arks for his two Digimon. Dorumon's silver-blue D-Ark on his right and Gatomon's golden D-Ark on his left. Over all of this, the blonde wore a deep orange cloak which had black flames decorating the edge of the sleeves and a majority of the hem of the cloak. Strapped to his back by a tough leather belt was a sheathed katana which had a round hand-guard and a red hilt which bore a series of kanji along its length. The final touches were two-fold. The first being the necklace he constantly wore which was given to him by Tsunade. The second was a hitai-ate which rested on black cloth, much longer than his previous blue clothed one he had received from Iruka to the point that two tails of cloth whipped the air behind him. The hitai-ate did not bear the insignia of Konoha, no, it bore the image of a large upside-down triangle which had three smaller, right side-up triangles positioned at each side of the larger one. The image of the Zero Unit, an image of power from the perspective of Digimon.

Gatomon and Dorumon whistled lowly before nodding in approval.

"Lookin' good bro." Dorumon commented.

"You really got the whole shinobi look down, Naruto. Though why the orange cloak?" The blue eyed cat asked.

"Oh, this was just my own personal touch. Plus it reminds me of Tou-chan's cloak, the cloak of the Hokage. However mine is way more badass cause it's orange." Naruto chuckled as he saw his Digimon partners plant their faces in their paws.

"And why the Zero Unit? Out of every single symbol you could choose to put on the plate, why that?" The X-Antibody holder questioned. Naruto walked up to his Digimon and knelt down to their level and placed his hands on their heads.

"I was banished from my home and found one in the realm where you guys came from. I see you guys as more than just my partners and my friends...you're my family. I wanted to represent that through the symbol of power of the Digimon, the symbol of where my allegiances lie and that..." He grinned foxily, "...is with you guys and with Digimon."

Gatomon and Dorumon smiled softly at their tamer. "That's really sweet of you to say, Naruto."

"Damn it bro, you're making my eyes sweat again."

The whisker marked blonde nodded to his partners before raising himself up to his full height. Three years of having no ramen had taken its toll on the boy and after having to learn to survive on a fish, deer and berry based diet, the result was him growing up from five feet, four inches to a whopping six feet tall. The heir of the Kiiroi Senko and Chishio no Habanero then quickly flashed through handsigns before he channeled his chakra. The kanji on the hilt of his sword glowed with a soft blue light.

Gatomon and Dorumon leaped atop his head and shoulder respectively before the air around Naruto began to twist and bend, as if space itself was undergoing a distortion.

**"So you finally managed to get it down?" **Kurama asked. Naruto grinned mentally at the mighty bijuu.

'Of course. Ever since you told me the story of how Kaa-chan helped Tou-chan in developing the _Hiraishin no Jutsu/Flying Thunder God Technique _I got really drawn into the study of space-time manipulation techniques. And now three years of development and test runs have finally made my newest technique a reality.'

**"You've come a long way, kit. Managing to reverse engineer certain elements of your father's technique is really quite a feat. Your Uzumaki blood really shines here since you were capable of using Fuuinjutsu to pull it off. But don't think this jutsu or any amount of training you've completed after these past three years is going to help you against me. It's going to take more than three years of training in your clan arts to take me down if you want to truly take hold of my chakra. I told you I'm not going to make it easy on you just because you're my favourite jinchuriki." **

'I know Kurama, I know. Now then...let's test my little bad boy out.'

_"Jikuuton: Kankaku Sanpo/Space-Time Release: Space Walk!" _The space in front of the trio continued to twist and bend before stabilizing as a swirling distortion in the space-tie continuum. The opening of the abyss then began to drawn them, absorbing them into its depths. The two Digimon and their tamer felt their bodies stretching as they were pulled forward into the distortion in space. And with that, they vanished from Uzushiogakure no Sato, not even a trace of Naruto's chakra being left behind.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden- Girei)**

Unknown Location, Digital World 

Deep within the darkness of the void, away from the ever watchful eyes of the Sovereigns and the God of the Digital World, a lone figure hovered within it. Laboured breathing was heard as the lone occupant appeared to be suffering from some sort of lung ailment. The phantom slept within his crystal stasis chamber so as to bide his time and accumulate the much needed strength to carry out his plans.

Suddenly, the phantom's two pairs of deep orange eyes snapped open and the phantom which lay within the crystal awoke as it sensed the incoming presence of another. In a flash of gold, green, red and blue, a Digital Portal sprung up in front of the figure's crystal encased form and a Digimon entered.

The Digimon was massive in all sense of the word. It was a towering beast Its whole upper body was covered in tough red skin and its lower body was covered in coarse black fur. The fur which covered the waist and groin areas were decorated with crimson coloured markings akin to that of a bat and below it were two pairs of diagonal markings which were similar to eyes, while the fur that covered its legs had purple marking covering the thigh and and lower leg areas. What appeared to be three claws of somesort protruded from the Digimon's kneecaps. Its feet were a light shade of purple with deep purple talons. Its arms were extremely long, extending past its knees, and had a series of black leather belts wrapped out its elbow area. The back of its hands were covered with black armour with the image of a golden bat. Two pairs of large bat-like wings with torn, black membranes sprouted from its back, the upper wings being larger than the lower ones. A gray tail protruded from its rear. Its face however, was truly frightening. Pale blue-gray skin made a very distinct contrast to the rest of its red and black body. Long golden hair reached just below the Digimon's jawline and a pair of red horns with black stripes, each bearing two spikes, protruded from the sides of its head. A red mask was worn over its eyes and had two holes to allow the golden orbs to look through the mask.

"My Master." The massive Digimon bent down on one knee.

**"What do you have to report, Commander VenomMyotismon?" **The crystal encased Digimon asked.

"Master, the invasion of the Real World proved to be a failure as you predicted. But how were you able to predict that? Wouldn't you _want _to have victory in the invasion of the Parasimon?" Asked VenomMyotismon.

**"Merely to test my capabilities. As you know, my body and DigiCore are very weak and so in order to see the extent of my powers I wished to test my spatial distortion abilities. If the invasion had succeeded or not, it would have been none of my concern. As for how I would be able to predict the failure of the invasion, it is obvious that the Parasimon are the weakest of any Mega level Digimon. They are individually weak and find strength in numbers. The Tamers and their partners would easily wipe them out, after all...they were the ones who helped bring about the end of Lucemon." **The Master explained. **"Seeing as how they were under your command, you must have gained witness to the event? How were our adversaries faring against the insects?"**

VenomMyotismon nodded, "The Tamers and their Digimon have grown significantly stronger since the fall of the Sin of Pride and leader of the Demon Lords, Lucemon. The Parasimon invasion force was easily overpowered by them and when they digivolved into their Mega forms, it was basically a one-sided battle, my Master. The invasion force was wiped out entirely by the Royal Knight Digimon, Gallantmon."

**"I see. Well it is to be expected. Three of them did undergo training with that shinobi boy."**

"What is to be our next course of action? Do we use another invasion force?"

**"No, Commander." **The Master replied. **"The act of invasion on such a dimension as the Elemental Nations is a fool's endeavor. The shinobi are well equipped for battle and the boy was capable of standing up against Lucemon's Chaos Mode when he and his X-Antibody Digimon fought him in the Southern Quadrant three years ago, in Real World time of course." **

"Then who should we send out?"

**"Only one Digimon. A Mega level. I need a suitable test subject to examine just how powerful the boy and his partners have become over the past few years before I begin to continuously send out troops. Due to the boy's appearance within the Digital World before, a link had been established between the Digital World and the Elemental Nations. With the bridge being constructed, I can now test the boy's strength along with the ability to see how well Digimon fare in the land of shinobi and my own ability to send Digimon through to the other side." **

"A brilliant plan, Master. Who would you recommend be sent out to the battlefront and confront the Demon Lord slayer?" VenomMyotismon asked. "I can easily choose one myself, but these are your plans and I am here to serve you."

The Master closed his orange eyes in thought before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. **"Ah yes, I have the perfect candidate. Send out..."**

* * *

Forests, Hi no Kuni, Elemental Nations 

The leaves rustled gently in the breeze, a few of them freeing themselves from the branches and drifted lazily along the air currents. A few rabbits and deer were scattered throughout the landscape. Suddenly, the animals' sixth sense for danger or to expect unexpected phenomena occurred. Their eyes widened, their ears twitched and they scampered off into the brush.

As this happened, the space where the animals had once been eating began to twist and turn. The spatial distortion became a wild circulation before three figures emerged from the void.

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon teetered from side to side as they landed on the ground after emerging from the void.

"Woah, that's dizzying." Dorumon commented. Gatomon didn't respond and merely fell on her knees and began to retch. Naruto shook his head from side to side before slapping the sides of his face.

"Guess _Kankaku Sanpo/Space Walk _needs some work. Either that or traveling through the void needs some getting used to, I mean, we were moving pretty quickly though it." The Namikaze heir said.

"Just do that on your own. Gato-chan and I really don't think traveling through a dimensional wormhole is healthy for our DigiCores." The X-Antibody holder stumbled over to his girlfriend and patted her back. The feline Digimon nodded in thanks as she finished retching. Gatomon rose to her feet and then looked around the forested area.

"So, any idea where we are?" Gatomon asked.

"Well I didn't really give a specification other than returning to Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire. Since I know these forests pretty well from going on missions during my time as a Konoha shinobi I'd think that we are somewhere in the middle of everything."

**"Judging from the layout of the area, I'd say you did end up in Hi no Kuni. However, you're more to the north rather than being in the centre of it all." **Kurama explained.

'Then I guess we'll be heading north until we find an area with a town. South is where Konoha is and no doubt I'm avoiding that place like the plague.' Naruto thought. "Alright guys, we're heading north."

"Yes, Naruto-taichou!" Gatomon and Dorumon dutifully saluted their tamer. Naruto rolled his eyes, but smirked in amusement before allowing Gatomon to ride atop his head and Dorumon to sit atop his shoulder seeing as how his usual piggyback spot was taken by Naruto's katana. Sometimes weaponry had all the luck.

"Why north though?" Gatomon asked.

"One would be that if we go south, we end up in Konoha." Dorumon and Gatomon winced as the name of their tamer's homeland came up, but nodded in understanding. "The second reason is that if we head to the east we'll end up at the coastline again and if we were to take a boat, we'd end up in Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water. I personally don't want to be going anywhere outside of a forested area right now. If we go west, we end up heading towards Iwagakure no Sato's territory in Tsuchi no Kuni, the Land of Earth. They practically hate my Tou-chan's guts after he slaughtered them in the Third Great Ninja World War and I'm quite positive they will either try to kill me just for looking like Tou-chan or they will be able to piece together that I am in fact the son of Minato Namikaze and _then _try to kill me."

"Wow. Iwa holds a grudge huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. All shinobi are capable of keeping a hold on grudges that last for generations. Hence why _I _now hold a bit of a grudge against Kumogakure and Kirigakure for creating the joint army that wiped out my entire clan because of their fear of how my family's Fuuinjutsu abilities could wipe them all out." Naruto said with growl. "Not enough of a grudge to go all, 'I want to kill all Kumo and Kiri shinobi on sight', but more like a 'I can't believe you'd just create a joint army for the sake of taking out one clan.'"

"Man, shinobi life is tough. I think it would have been easier if we just got sent back to the Digital World instead of coming here to the Elemental Nations. Hell, even the Real World is more safe than this place and the Real World has weapons like guns and nuclear warheads." The X-Antibody Digimon commented. "So...how long are we going to head north for?"

"We'll just head in that direction until we find civilization." Naruto then planted his right fist in his left palm as a look of realization came onto his face. "Ah, speaking of which, I just remembered, I need to lay down some ground rules."

"What are the rules, Tou-chan?" Dorumon asked with mock cuteness. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the orange eyed Digimon before he continued to speak.

"Now then, first off, the people of my dimension are very cultural and so they believe strongly in the existence of Kami-sama and the other holy gods and goddesses which are basically like the gods and goddesses of the Real World's ancient Japan. Because of this, whenever we reach a populated area or we come across people who aren't looking to fight and are just passing by, I need you two to hide since they will see you as being some sort of demon. I could pass you off as personal summons, but I don't want to risk it."

"So would you like us to stay outside of the town or village and just wait for you or do you want us to stick to the rooftops and sneak around alongside you up there?" Gatomon asked.

"Depending on the situation, I will tell you what you guys will do."

"Understood."

The tamer and his Digimon walked in silence for a few hours. Gatomon swatted at a few passing butterflies while Dorumon and Naruto kept their eyes peeled for any sort of danger that could pop up. Eventually, they had to stop when their stomachs growled and spent another hour hunting for food. Gatomon had done the lion's share of the hunting due to her body being more suited for the task. Once they set up a fire, gutted and cooked their rabbits, they clapped their hands, paws in the case of the Digimon, and grinned.

"Itadakimasu!" They then began to feast on some the cooked rabbits. They practically inhaled their meals and sighed in content as they began to strip away the meat from the bone.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three happy campers suddenly dropped the bones in their hands and stood up.

"A scream?" Gatomon questioned.

"A girl too." Dorumon's ears twitched before sniffing the air. "North east."

"Let's go." The two Digimon and Naruto raced off in the direction of the scream. Dorumon held point with Naruto and Gatomon trailing behind him on either side in a V-formation. Soon, the three came to a stop as Dorumon immediately went behind a tree. Gatomon stuck beside her mate while Naruto went behind his own tree. The three glanced from behind their bark covered shields before their eyes widened at what they saw.

A young girl, around Naruto's age if not a year younger, was huddled up against a tree. She had short brown hair that was tied up into a bun with a pair of decorative chopsticks holding the bun in place. Her coal coloured eyes were filled with fright. She was dressed in a red undershirt and a very expensive looking silk kimono that was crimson and lined with gold. On her left breast area, a golden flame symbol was stitched into the silk of the kimono. She wore a pair of white socks and brown wooden sandals.

The girl huddled up against a tree, trying to push herself even further against the trunk as if she wanted to melt into its surface. And for good reason too. Surrounding the girl were at least ten men, all dead and staining the green grass red. The swords they had on their persons were shown to be broken and shattered at the blade and their armour crushed. Two of the men, presumably the girl's guards or a group of thieves, Naruto couldn't tell, were missing their heads while three were disemboweled. Another was bifurcated. The rest were just bleeding out as the red liquid of life flowed from three large slits in their bodies A decent sized puddle of vomit lay in front of the girl showing she had already went through the step one of witnessing a dead body.

The killer stood before the girl. A large humanoid creature that was entirely covered in black skin, the powerful muscles rippling beneath it. Covering its body was a set of black and chrome coloured armour. The chrome armour covered its torso, abdominal, groin and lower leg areas. The leg armour also had a great deal of gold colouring its middle sections. The black armour was worn on its arms, outlined the groin armour and was worn on its back as well. The armour on its arms were shown to be like an attachment of some sort as Naruto spotted the wrist of the ebony creature being wrapped by a chrome brace. From its shoulder armour, a single spike with a gold stripe. The black armour on its back was in the shape of a shield, split partially down the middle and positioned at a diagonal angle to give the appearance of wings. Golden coils attached the shoulder armour to the chest armour and along the length of the creature's torso, thee pairs of golden coils crossed over each other. The golden coils also wrapped around the creature's calves and ankles to hold the leg armour in place. The chrome and black helmet it wore on its head completely covered said skull and showed the creature actually had a single horn protruding from its nose and a pair of horns. Golden hair rustled in the wind and golden eyes shone within the eye sockets of the creature as it stared at the girl.

"Tell me, where is the boy?!" The creature asked.

"Is that a..." Dorumon couldn't even finish his sentence.

"No way, but how? It's been three years and not even one had shown up." Naruto gritted his teeth. He peeled back his cloak and pulled out Dorumon's silvery blue D-Ark and scanned the Digimon in front of him. The holographic image of the Digimon appeared in front of him and he nodded his head.

"BlackWarGreymon, a Mega level Digimon and a Virus Digimon. He has his own peculiar sense of justice and dislikes foul-play, talk about ironic for a Virus type. The shield on his back is not the Brave Shield, but is similar to it, and does not bear the Crest of Courage. His attacks are Terra Destroyer, Dramon Kille and Black Tornado." Naruto read. He quickly returned the D-Ark to its pouch before looking back at Dorumon and Gatomon.

'Climb up the trees and shake the branches to distract it. I'll move in and get the girl out of there before we go back in and fight BlackWarGreymon.'

'Gotcha.' Both Digimon nodded stiffly before climbing the tree they were hiding behind, not a sound was heard as they did so. When the two Digimon rested themselves on the branches they quickly began to shake the branches. Some of the thinner ones cracked before snapping off and dropping to the ground below. Leaves rustled and bark was scratched at.

BlackWarGreymon's golden eyes switched from the girl he was currently questioning to the trees. The shaking then stopped and BlackWarGreymon turned back to his captive only to stare in shock as he found the girl had disappeared from her spot. The Mega level Digimon glanced every which way before stopping as he turned to his left and found Naruto resting the kimono wearing girl down by another tree.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. The girl gulped audibly, the fear still present in her eyes, though it was mixed with a bit of awe as the blonde rested her down.

"Ummm uh y-y-yeah." The girl nodded, but then her eyes rolled up into her head as the situation finally settled into her brain and she fainted.

"Human!" The golden eyed Digimon roared before holding out his arms and pointing his Dramon Killers at the blonde. "Give me back that other human! I need the location of the Demon Lord slayer!"

"The Demon Lord slayer?"

"Yes. My Master has sent me from the Digital World to search for the boy who fights alongside his Digimon. The boy who slayed the Sin of Pride and most powerful of the Demon Lords, Lucemon." The black armoured Digimon explained.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I know where he is." BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened at the blonde's proclamation.

"You do?" Naruto grinned toothily and nodded.

"Yup." Naruto then vanished from view and BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened as he felt movement to his right. Raising his right arm, he blocked the sword strike aimed for his neck. The Digimon's eyes were wide as he stared into the sapphire orbs of the shinobi.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden- Shippuden)**

"I'm right here." Naruto quickly vanished from view once more and then reappeared to the Mega's back. BlackWarGreymon glanced backwards and saw Naruto crouched low to the ground before swinging his blade in an upward arc, aiming to slice into his back.

Closing the shield on his back shut, the viral form of the Brave Shield released a loud clang as it blocked the strike. BlackWarGreymon spun around and lashed out with a kick. Naruto raised his blade and was sent skidding backwards from the force of the strike. BlackWarGreymon then leaped at his adversary and reared back his Dramon Killers and brought them down on Naruto. Naruto quickly held up his own blade and sparks flew as the massive claws of the Virus type clashed against the hardened steel.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he held back the Chrome Digizoid weapons and BlackWarGreymon's eyes narrowed as he pushed down on Naruto's defense.

"How are you holding back my claws? These weapons are forged from the strongest metal in the Digital World!" BlackWarGreymon growled.

"It's a hard metal yes, but my blade's made of chakra reinforced steel. It'll take more than a little heavy metal to take it and me down." Naruto channeled chakra into his arms to give him a bit more strength and pushed up against the Dramon Killers. BlackWarGreymon's arms were sent up into the air and Naruto spun with the momentum of his push before lashing out with a straight kick to the chest. BlackWarGreymon skidded backwards before digging his claws into the ground to halt his movement.

BlackWarGreymon growled beneath his helmet before rising to his feet. However, as he took a step forward, he was sent stumbling as numerous metal spheroids impacted with his back.

**"Metal Shoot!" **Dorumon fired off another round of steel orbs and the Mega Digimon merely swatted them away. However, the golden eyed Digimon's eyes widened as a blur of white crossed his path. He quickly ducked beneath the blur and batted it away with his claws. Gatomon flipped in midair as she was struck before planting her paws against the side of a tree and shot forward with enough force to break the bark.

**"Lightning Claw!" **Her claws shone with white light before crashing them against BlackWarGreymon's armour. Sparks flew as Gatomon unleashed a barrage of slashes against the armoured Digimon only to meet ground zero as the Mega level Digimon crashed his right Dramon Killer down on her skull. Gatomon fell to the ground and quickly rolled with her fall, and it was good thing too, as BlackWarGreymon dug his left set of claws into the ground.

Gatomon quickly got to her feet before leaping into the air where Dorumon was already waiting for her. The X-Antibody holder grabbed his girlfriend by the tail and spun her around. Gatomon winced a bit as the muscles in her tail were stretched out before she was thrown through the air. She flipped through the air as her legs shone with white light.

**"Neko Kick!" **Gatomon lashed out with a straight kick, but BlackWarGreymon twisted his body to the side and avoided the kick before catching Gatomon at the throat with his bicep. Gatomon's eyes widened as she felt her breathing get cut off for that second. With a roar, BlackWarGreymon pushed his arm forward as the lariat sent Gatomon flying through the air and crashing into a tree.

The Virus Digimon's eyes narrowed as Dorumon fired off six metal orbs from his jaws. BlackWarGreymon lashed out with his Dramon Killers and sent them all right back at their user and Dorumon was forced to duck. The orange eyed dragon suddenly found the the light of the sun being obscured before glancing up at BlackWarGreymon's massive form. Reacting quickly, Dorumon rolled to the side as BlackWarGreymon brought down one of his Dramon Killers and the purple furred dragon leaped up at his adversary.

**"Hyper Dash Metal!" **Dorumon left behind a streak of silver as he sped towards the Mega Digimon and his skull impacted with the Virus type's chin sending his head rearing back from the blow. BlackWarGreymon snarled before spinning and catching Dorumon on the side of his head with a vicious roundhouse kick before spinning rapidly.

**"Black Tornado!" **BlackWarGreymon's body became a massive black tornado that sucked in Dorumon. The Rookie level spun around and around within the tornado.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl data." Dorumon spoke as he was rotatetd at dizzying speeds. The **Black Tornado **attack then spat Dorumon out through the air before BlackWarGreymon flew after him and reared his Dramon Killers back.

**"Dragon Killer!" **BlackWarGreymon brought down the claws of his arm weapons and Dorumon's eyes widened as he felt the sharp claws tear through his form. BlackWarGreymon smirked beneath his helmet only for his golden eyes to widen as Dorumon's form disappeared in a plume of smoke and revealed it to be a transformed log.

"What the..."

"Oh, so close..." BlackWarGreymon glanced behind him and his widened as he saw Naruto with his arm drawn back. "...but yet so far." The Uzumaki heir spun around rapidly and a flash of silver and blue -his sword encased with chakra- sliced through the air.

_"Uzumaki-ryu: Sākuruken/ Uzumaki Style: Circle Sword!" _Naruto had spun around so quickly he left behind a silver and blue ring as he crashed his blade against the Brave Shield knock-off on BlackWarGreymon's back. The Mega Digimon sped towards the ground, but managed to hover in the air before hitting the ground. However, he was met with a blow to the chin as a Kagebunshin was already waiting for his previously descending form.

The clone of the blonde slapped his hands on BlackWarGreymon's chest and the golden eyed Mega watched with wide eyes as a quickly burning explosive tag began to decrease in size. The explosion killed the clone due to its close proximity, but it did the necessary damage as there was a large piece of BlackWarGreymon's chest armour missing. Another clone then appeared and jumped on BlackWarGreymon's back and tried to put him in a choke hold, but the black armour wearing Digimon spun around rapidly.

**"Black Tornado!" **BlackWarGreymon continued to spin until the clone was thrust through the air. BlackWarGreymon the sped after the clone and stabbed it through the chest with his Dramon Killers. Three small pebbles then burst into smoke to reveal they were disguised Kagebunshins as well. One with its sword drawn, one with a kunai and the other with a fist reared back. BlackWarGreymon's eyes narrowed before vanishing in a blur of speed. The clones didn't expect the Digimon to have such a high level of speed, even if it was a Mega level.

One clone was decapitated, a second stabbed through the chest while the third was gripped tightly by its cloak collar and slammed into the ground before being stabbed through the stomach. Each clone vanished in a plume of smoke.

However, as the third clone had puffed out of existence, but BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened when he saw a small white orb where the Kagebunshin had once been. The small orb was made of white paper and had the kanji for 'Light' on it. The orb cracked a small bit and the golden eyed Mega could watch as the small object then exploded into a flash of white light and a deafening bang. The shinobi version of the Flash-Bang Grenade.

BlackWarGreymon gripped his head and shut his eyes tightly as his ears were ringing and his vision was compromised.

"Now, attack!" Naruto ordered.

**"Neko Kick!" **The Champion level Digimon slammed her glowing white foot against the helmet of the armoured Digimon before dropping down and Dorumon was revealed to have been speeding through the air.

**"Dash Metal!" **Dorumon fired off an iron sphere from his maw which met BlackWarGreymon's face before a silver streak marked Dorumon's movement as he slammed harshly against the bare area of BlackWarGreymon's body. The Mega level Digimon released a cough and a grunt of pain from the force of the blow.

**"Lightning Claw!" **Gatomon then slashed at BlackWarGreymon with her claws, scratching the armour with a flurry of diagonal strikes before clapping the sides of his helemet. **"Neko Kick!" **With the Digimon discombobulated, Gatomon spun and crashed a roundhouse kick to the side of his skull.

**"Metal Shoot!" **BlackWarGreymon stumbled to the side only to be sent skidding backwards as a barrage of metal spheres impacted with his body. Dorumon the sped forth and rammed into BlackWarGreymon's body and sent the Mega Digimon off the ground and flying through the air. BlackWarGreymon smashed through a tree and sent it to the ground before coming to stop as he smashed into another tree. The cracked tree toppled as well and BlackWarGreymon panted as he regained his footing. However, the fun was not over as five copies Naruto then appeared out of the ground, a small hole forming as a powerful series of uppercuts tore away the earth and slammed against BlackWarGreymon's chin and sent him skyward.

"U-ZU-MA-KI..." The original Naruto had been sitting atop a tree branch waiting for his moment to strike as his clones attacked the Digimon. Naruto leaped into the air above BlackWarGreymon and performed a series of front flips before crashing his heel against the Digimon's skull. "NARUTO RENDAN!"

BlackWarGreymon was sent into a spiraling descent and Naruto fell after the Chrome Digizoid clad creature. BlackWarGreymon managed to right himself in midair and hovered there only to suddenly find Naruto latched onto his back. Naruto then drew a kunai and spun it expertly on his finger before holding it in a reverse grip. BlackWarGreymon howled in pain as the kunai dug itself into the bare left pectoral, the area where the armour from one of Naruto's previous explosive notes had done its damage. The Mega Digimon quickly knocked Naruto off and wrenched the kunai out of his chest, red data flakes pouring from the wound, before slicing it apart. The explosive tag on its handle didn't even have time to finish burning out.

_"Kagebunshin no Jutsu/ Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Naruto formed his signature technique before the clone gripped him by the sleeve of his orange and black cloak. The bunshin spun around and heaved Naruto at the Digital Monster. The blonde drew his sword once more and then slashed the air in front of his data made opponent with his sword.

_"Uzumaki-ryu: Kazegiri/ Uzumaki Style: Wind Cutter!" _Two slashes of pressurized air in the shape of an X flew through the air and BlackWarGreymon quickly raised his arms and the Dramon Killer now sported an X-shaped scar on their surface.

'Chrome Digizoid really is dense if it can take on wind based chakra.' Naruto thought as he landed on the ground, sheathing his blade as he did so. BlackWarGreymon had skidded back from the force of Naruto's attack and quickly flipped in the air, shaking his head as his blurred vision and the ringing in his ears began to die down. BlackWarGreymon growled with rage before bringing his Dramon Killer covered hands together. He parted them slightly as a small orb of dark matter formed between his claws. The orb grew larger and larger until a massive black and red orb of energy the size of a Tyrannomon was held in the Mega level's hands.

"That's it! Enough of this useless squabble! The Master wishes to see you dead, Demon Lord slayer and I will carry out my mission!" BlackWarGreymon reared his arms back and swung them forward with all his might.

**"Terra Destroyer!" **The massive energy sphere flew through the air towards the ground. The trees bent back from the pulses of energy and the wind generated by the massive spheroid.

Naruto quickly reached to his weapons pouch and pulled out a small scroll and unfurled it. The scroll rolled outwards on the ground before a small brush already dyed black with ink appeared. In a flurry of movement, Naruto's brush flew across the scroll paper and a in a matter of five seconds, a fully drawn out seal array was on the scroll.

The seal array was a massive amount of kanji made into the shape of a circle with four arrows branching out from the circle and extended inwards, pointing at the centre of the empty space the sealing kanji surrounded.

Naruto placed the brush in his mouth and went through handsigns.

Rat. Bird. Tiger. He then kept his right hand in the form of tiger sign while placing his left index and middle fingers down in the centre of the seal array.

_"Fuuinjutsu: __Fūshinkū Hōin/ Sealing Technique: Vaccuum Sealing Method." _Naruto muttered and suddenly a massive vaccuum laced with chakra swirled out from the scroll's sealing array. BlackWarGreymon could only watch in awe and shock as his most powerful attack was suddenly sucked into the vaccuum and lost to the sealing array. When the massive energy spheroid vanished into the seal, the kanji rearranged themselves so that the arrows disappeared and then the massive red-purple kanji for 'Seal' appeared within the balnk circle. The glow died down and Naruto wiped away a small bit of sweat from his brow as looked down in pride at his scroll.

'Well...that was cutting it a bit close.' Naruto thought. 'Took me five seconds to draw up this thing. I remember Ero-Sennin made this after our little run in with Itachi and Kisame and he had gotten it down to three. I really need to step up my game.'

The blonde then glanced upwards at BlackWarGreymon's shellshocked form.

"H-He stopped my most powerful attack...but how?" BlackWarGreymon watched Naruto with wide eyes. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when his eyes had opened, Naruto was gone and a distorted swirl was all that was left of him. A swirl of distorted space appeared behind the black armoured Digimon and BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened further when he suddenly felt something attached to his Brave Shield and then there was the feeling of something sharp pressed against his armour covered throat. The low hum of Naruto's wind chakra scratched at the armour and BlackWarGreymon didn't need to ask to know that at this range, the blonde could pierce through his armour and take out his throat.

"While I am flattered that your Master sent a Mega level Digimon to deal with me, I'm not one for pleasentries when it comes to people or Digimon that want to kill me. Answer my questions or your throat is gone and you'll be nothing but data flakes."

BlackWarGreymon's eyes narrowed. "Then do it. I'm not afraid to die, I've been nothing but a solider in the eys of the Master and I plan to die like a solider."

Naruto sighed as he flexed his fingers on his sword handle and gripped it that much tighter. "Very well...you give me no choice." 'Kurama.'

**"One hypnotic kitsune gaze, coming up." **

Naruto quickly sheathed his blade and then gripped BlackWarGreymon's armoured head tightly, shifting it so that the Digimon's golden eyes met his own sapphire orbs. Said sapphire orbs however, began to take on a shade of violet as crimson bled into it. The crimson completely overtook the colour of his eyes and his pupils became vertical slits. BlackWarGreymon's eyes seemed to shake within their sockets as he met hypnotic gaze of the crimson eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

The blonde jinchuriki continued to stare into the Digimon's eyes and then nodded in satisfaction as the pupils of the Virus type Digimon's eyes dilated, the sign that the hypnotism was complete.

"Alright, first question. How did you get here? I was not aware of the Digital World holding a link to my dimension in the Elemental Nations, only to the Real World." Naruto spoke.

BlackWarGreymon replied in an almost robotic tone, "The Master said that when Lucemon sent you to the Digital World and you returned after his defeat with your partners, it created a bridge between your world and the Digital World."

"I see. Next question and this one is rather obvious...who is your Master?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him nor have I heard his voice. My commander is a VenomMyotismon and is the only one known to have met the Master."

"Do you know where in the Digital World your Master resides?" His eyes narrowed as BlackWarGreymon nodded his head in confirmantion.

"Yes. He is said to be within the darkness of the Digital World within the Northern Quadrant from what the Commander has told me. The Digital World's recycle bin, the Void of Reclusion, where every single Digimon that is deleted goes."

"What is the Void of Reclusion?"

"The Void of Recluse is nothing. Deleted data is consumed and nothing can thrive. It is the hell for the Digimon."

"But then how can your Master survive in there? Or your Commander?"

"I do not know."

Naruto nodded before adjusting his grip on BlackWarGreymon's head, wrapping his left arm around his neck, clinching it tightly, and then gripping the top of his head with his right arm. "Thank you. You are indeed a loyal Digimon to your Master if you had to make me use this gaze to get you to talk. May you have a nice time in the Void of Reclusion." With that, Naruto forcefully pulled on BlackWarGreymon's skull and a loud snap echoed through the air.

Naruto sighed as he leaped off the Virus Digimon's form, said Digimon disappearing as red data flakes. When Naruto touched down on the ground he walked up to Dorumon and Gatomon who were watching the girl who had fainted earlier.

"She's only unconscious. She seemed to have been unconscious for this whole thing too, such a heavy sleeper." Gatomon commented.

"So what do we do?" Dorumon asked.

"I'm going to wake her up and maybe help her find her way home. Judging from her garb she appears to be from a wealthy family given how BlackWarGreymon killed what seemed to be her guard squad. You two will do as I said and stick to the trees, follow discretely and without a sound like I taught you." He glanced at Dorumon specifically.

"Hey, why'd you look at me for?" Naruto ignored his first Digimon partner before bending down to the brown haired girl. Gatomon and Dorumon quickly leaped into the trees, a few leaves drifting through the air showed they had landed on the branches. Naruto then gently shook the kimono wearing girl.

"Oi, Hime-san!" Naruto called out loud enough to wake her, but not loud enough to deafen. The girl continued to be shaken until her eye muscles tightened showing that she was now stirring. The brown haired girl opened her eyes and blinked tiredly.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked as she raised herself up into a sitting position.

"You fainted in fear after being attacked by that Digi...weird creature." Naruto quickly corrected himself. The Elemental Nations didn't have to know anything about creatures composed of solidified ones and zeroes yet. And hopefully they never will.

"How did you..."

"You screamed pretty loudly before." The girl blushed in embarrassment from the joking manner at which Naruto described her fearful cry.

"Idiot." She muttered. Her black eyes then looked at Naruto. "So...you saved me?"

"Yeah, though I can't say the same for those other guys." Naruto glanced behind him and the brown haired girl grimaced, holding her hands to her mouth as she held back the urge to vomit upon seeing the men's bodies. "Did you know them?"

"They were my guards."

'So I was right.' Naruto thought. "Well seeing as how you're alone here I'm going to help get you back to your home. Where do you live?" The girl pointed straight north and Naruto nodded before walking forward a few steps. He glanced back with a confused expression on his face as he saw the girl standing there, still staring at the bodies of the dead men who had once been her guards.

"I can burn them if you'd like." Naruto offered. "I'm a shinobi so I know a few Katon jutsu if you want to cremate them. I also have a few Doton ones if you wish to bury them."

The girl wiped away the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. "Bury them." Naruto nodded. He made his signature cross-shaped handsign.

_"Kagebunshin no Jutsu/ Shadow Clone Jutsu." _A few clones materialized out of a few plumes of smoke and quickly gathered the girl's guard squad members and laid them out in a row.

_"Doton: Kyū no Tsuchi/ Earth Style: Stone Coffin." _The earth rose up around the dead men and then encased them in coffins of mud and stone. Naruto then pressed his hands down on the ground and the stone coffins rapidly sunk back into the earth leaving cleanly carved out rectangles in the ground. Naruto glanced to the girl and she nodded to him in thanks.

"So where do you live?"

"North, in the capital."

"The capital? But that's where all the rich...oh right." Naruto stopped talking as he remembered that girl before him was wearing an expensive looking silk kimono and even had her own personal guard squad. The girl and Naruto then walked off, heading north for the capital. As they walked, the girl glanced up at her rescuer.

"So...may I know the name of my rescuer?" The girl asked.

"Hmmm, I could tell you...but then I'd have to kill you." The girl's eyes widened in shock as she saw Naruto's eyes gain a cold look. However, the cold look quickly vanished and was replaced with a light of mischief and warmth. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. Name's Naruto."

"Idiot, that's not funny!" The girl growled at the blonde shinobi.

"Sorry, sorry, bad joke. So what's yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your name?"

"Oh, I'm Miu." Naruto nodded to the girl and beamed at her, flashing his trademark foxy grin.

"Well then Miu-hime, mind telling me what a pretty little thing such as yourself was doing in the middle of the forest outside of the capital?" Naruto asked. Miu frowned, a blush forming on her face as she registered that he had just called her pretty. She then forced down the blush before replying.

"Well I'll have you know that I am a budding diplomat. I was heading to Takigakure for a diplomacy meeting with their leader."

"You went to go meet Shibuki?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Miu nodded, her own eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Yes...how do you know him?"

"Well...let's just say he and I used to work together." Naruto replied as he recalled his mission to the Taki which was an escort mission gone wrong.

"Ah, I see. Naruto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a shinobi, but I've never seen a symbol like that. What village are you from?" Miu asked. Naruto nodded to the brown haired girl.

"I am a shinobi, but I hail from no village. My home was wiped out and I am its only known survivor."

"That's terrible. How could they commit genocide like that?"

"It was a long time ago, Miiu-hime. Don't bother yourself with things from the past. Besides my village and clan died out long before I was born, I only know stories from what happened. However, the symbol on my hitai-ate is not a symbol of my home nor is it from any village. I have been an independent shinobi for the past four years and former my sensei doesn't exactly stick around in one place a lot. He taught a great deal to me, but I had to go back to my former home to complete my training in my clan's arts."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Kakashi had only taught him how to climb trees and Jiraya was the one who taught him everything he knew before his banishment. He learned water walking, summoning, Rasengan and also polished up his taijutsu with Jiraya and also learned what it was like to have someone akin to father with a tough-love attitude. In terms of quanitity it didn't sound like much, but in terms of quality, Naruto learned volumes more than what he 'learned' from his jounin sensei. Now the last part...that was entirely a lie.

"I see." Miu glance down at the ground.

"Miu-hime, I've been wondering something though. If you're a budding diplomat and you were heading for Taki, why are you a bit further south. Taki is north of Hi no Kuni and not to mention if you want somewhere as far as there, you'd probably need shinobi level stamina or a horse-carriage or something."

"I did have a carriage, Naruto-san. That creature that attacked us destroyed it. Some of my other guard squad members died protecting it and I had managed to get out of it with the other members and well...you saw how that turned out." Miu frowned. "It's insulting though, having me walk all the way back to the capital."

"Oh don't be such a crybaby, Miu-hime. Think of it as exercise, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"My legs are going to get killed if this keeps up though. How long have we been walking?" Naruto glanced up at the sky and observed the sun's position as he covered his eyes to protect it from the harsh rays.

"Ummm, I'd say about an hour, maybe two." The shinobi-tamer replied. Miu sighed in exasperation, however her eyes widened and she flailed about as she nearly tripped on something in front of her. When she caught her, her coal black eyes blinked in confusion when she saw Naruto was the cause of her tripping. However, he was bent down on one knee and was glancing back at her. "Do you think you could continue walking until we reach to the capital?"

Miu honestly shook her head from side to side. "No."

"Then I'll carry you. Climb on." Miu blushed like a certain Hyuga.

"What?! But that's so embarrassing and not to mention you're all sweaty. I am a fine lady you know." Miu stuck her nose high into the air, but then glanced back down, sweatdropping as she saw Naruto giving her a blank look.

"So you gonna climb on or not?" Naruto asked once more. Miu bit her lip as she weighed her options. On one hand she could be carried to her location without having to exert any effort on her part. On the other, she had to be carried like a little child and have her pride as a strong, independent woman be taken down a peg or two.

The brown haired girl dropped her head before sighing in defeat.

"Fine...but I'm not doing this just because you asked me to." The brown haired girl wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and the strong seventeen year old rose to his feet, placing his beneath the sixteen year old girl's knees to keep her stable.

"Alright, now that I can move by myself we can move a bit faster." Naruto then broke out into a run before hopping into the trees above. Miu latched on that much tighter and Naruto chuckled as the seemingly strong willed Miu appeared scared. However, his amused look was replaced with shock as Miu's arms began to constrict around his throat.

"Agh, kuso." Naruto glanced back, his face turning slightly blue. "Miu-hime...choking...not breathing." The capital resident didn't hear Naruto's rasping voice and only squeezed that much harder as she nearly got 'attacked' by a bird that was flying overhead.

Oh this was going to be a fun trip to the capital.

* * *

Capital, Hi no Kuni, Elemental Nations 

Naruto and Miu were now walking through the streets of the capital. Naruto glanced upward at the rooftops and caught glimpses of the shadows of his Digimon partners. The Rookie and Champion Digimon did a great job at remaining stealthy and Naruto was extremely proud at far they had come in the past three years since they arrived in the Elemental Nations.

"So Miu-hime, which one of these fancy places is your house?"

"That one." Miu pointed at a massive building which looked similar to a mansion estate from the Edo period of the Real World's Japan. Its roof was made of red tiles and the walls were painted a brilliant gold and yellow. Paintings of golden dragons decorated the walls and statues of the magnificent reptiles were placed at the corner of each roofs and two massive ones seemed to act as guards to the entrance of the estate.

"Oh...wow." Naruto gaped in awe at the massive piece of infrastructure. However as Miu ran past the gates, Naruto had not even taken three steps into the estate. Just as he stepped beyond the entrance of the estate with Miu, his state of awe from looking at the massive building was replaced with a mixture of fear and shock. The blonde shinobi froze as a circle of sharp pointy objects held by large men garbed in gold and red armour surrounded him.

"Halt!"

What? Wait what? I didn't do anything!" Naruto raised his hands in a feeble manner of defense.

"Criminals always lie, especially ones who are shinobi." The guard in front of his spoke, glancing at Naruto's hitai-ate. "Young man, you are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping and/or murder of the Daimyo's granddaughter, Miu Hitokage!"

Naruto blinked in confusion as he stared at the tips of the spears before glancing at Miu. His mind couldn't process what just happened and so he replied with the only intelligent response his brain could come with at this time.

"Huh?"

**(A/N: And there you have it chapter two of your favourite sequel to the only Naruto Digimon Tamers story that has ever been completed. As you can see, Naruto has improved quite a bit. He knows Kurama's name and constantly challenges the mighty kitsune to take complete control of his chakra without the drawback of having the hate influence his body. He has learned of his Uzumaki heritage in full and now he's been arrested by the Daimyo's Royal Guard. Never a dull day in the life of our favourite blonde shinobi.**

**Next chapter will take a while as I am heading to Vegas until Saturday, so I will be staying in a hotel and I will have no FREE internet. I will try to type up the chapters and then post them when I get back. Key word is try. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. The big bad evil villain is probably easy to guess due to the title and from the brief description I gave since not a lot of Digimon float within a crystal chamber.**

**Also links are present on my profile for those who want to check out pictures of Naruto's outfit, Takato's, Rika's and Henry's outfits from the first chapter and finally a link showing the outfits I have decided to give the three tamers when they head for the Elemental Nations. Check them out if you want a visual rather than verbal representation of the outfits.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Road of Life

Naruto Shippuden: Millennium Wars

Chapter 3: The Road of Life

**(A/N: A lot less feedback than I thought. First chapter got over 50 reviews and the second chapter only got twenty five. That's a whole fifty percent less than what I got for the pilot chapter. I know it's now started and there's still stuff to understand in the story, but come on guys, gimme a little more feedback here. **

**Also I'm considering going back to Tamer of the X-Antibody and just rewriting (editing, not complete revamp) it to allow it be a less painful read. Now that I've improved on my writing, I looked back at the prequel and it really hurts to see how much grammatical and spelling errors I made in every chapter. It'll slow down by update rate by a considerable amount but if you guys ever feel like going back to reading the prequel it'll be a much easier read. What do you guys think?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Naruto. I also do not own any piece of content that is a reference to an actual organization body, comic, cartoon, anime, etc. Though I do wish I did own them. I do own this story.)  
**

Hypnos HQ, Shinjuku, Japan 

It had two days since the invasion plan by the Parasimon and no Digimon had arrived for them to destroy. Currently, they were lazing around in their living quarters. Yamaki had done everything he could to make the Digimon as comfortable as possible within Hypnos HQ when he supplied them with said quarters.

They had everything they could ever want within it. A kitchen with a fully stocked fridge, with an entire compartment of bread from the Matsuki Bakery reserved solely for Guilmon. A flat screen plasma television for their entertainment by mainly watching the Digimon show that featured the alternate universe of Odaiba and the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World. The comfiest furniture in Japan that money could buy and to top it off, the entire area was surrounded by one way glass thus allowing the Digimon to watch the metropolis around them, but preventing others from looking at them should nosy news copters decide to swing by the building. After all, Hypnos was recognized as the organization which helped the heroes of Shinjuku get rid of the D-Reaper three years ago.

There was a whole training room large enough to support their various skills. Every piece of training equipment was element proof, bullet proof and also, after studying the Digimon's acts of Bio-Emerging, were completely synthesized out of data thus allowing the equipment to be replaced when destroyed by some of the Digimon's more...destructive...training sessions.

However, they didn't feel like training today. They had already eaten. The XRos Wars season of Digimon had quickly come to an end so they were showing re-runs and well not everyone likes re-runs. They were just bored out of their digital minds.

"I hate the school year." Terriermon grumbled.

"I concur." Guardromon spoke.

"Now, now guys, don't be like that." Renamon spoke, ever being the voice of reason. "Our tamers need their education if they ever want to make it out there in the world. They have their careers planned out and so they need to study and get through with their examinations."

"But you're bored too." Guilmon deadpanned. Renamon sweatdropped at the bluntness of her reptilian friend.

"There aren't any Digimon's asses to kick since the Parasimon invasion." MarineAngemon pouted cutely, her eyes glazing over as she began to settle into a mild comatose state due to her boredom. "I miss Kenta-chan."

"Remind me again why we are here in this room?" Leomon spoke as he twirled his blade. "Digimon are a common occurrence here in Shinjuku and the humans know that we are the saviour Digimon that helped our tamers beat the D-Reaper and were allies to Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon when they defeated Lucemon. Shouldn't we be capable of roaming the streets?"

"Yes, that is true, Leomon." Guardromon replied. "But from by memory banks, I recall Yamaki's exact words. We are not capable of roaming the Real World because of three reasons. The first is that we are recognized by the populace as their heroes, but because of that we will be immediately swarmed by the humans who wish to interact with us, especially the paparazzi who are very fixated on the topic of Digimon now that the world knows we are real."

"The second reason is that we will be a very big distraction to our tamers. We are bonded to the humans who see us as their partners and so we will have an instinctual want to go be by their side. In doing so we will be accompanying them to school and wanting to be by their sides, both literally and metaphorically and thus distract them from their studies. Apparently human parents are not to keen when it comes to the thought of their children's educational integrity being compromised."

"And the third reason?" Renamon raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"The third reason..." Guardromon closed his optics and crossed his arms. "...is that we are not entirely accepted by the human populace."

Guilmon frowned at that. "You'd think after saving their asses numerous times we would be able to earn the entirety of their trust."

"The world knows about us Guilmon. And by us, I mean not just Digimon on a whole, but us in particular. Japan itself sees us as dangerous beings that could go rouge at any time." Guardromon spoke as he continued to call upon Yamaki's words. "Because of our unpredictable state of being we are seen as powerful monsters that can destroy the city, possibly the world if we wanted to. These words do hold pieces of truth to them. We are unpredictable to the world and if the J.S.D.F. a.k.a the Japan Self-Defense Force gets a hold of us they can use us as possible weapons. If successful, Japan will become the world's new military superpower overtaking those of China, Russia and the United States of America who account for most of the world's nuclear strike force. This in turn will lead to political, economical and social strain between Japan and the rest of the world. The United Nations will see Japan as immediate threat and aim to take us out and possibly bring about World War 3 as Japan will fight back using us and their own military forces and resources."

The other Digimon looked down at the ground and sighed in frustration. Humanity really sucked sometimes.

"Guardromon...or well, Yamaki, seeing as how those are his words Guardromon is recalling, is right. Yamaki understands this situation we are in and it is why we are kept here, away from society unless a Digimon situation arises or unless we are able to be seen by our tamers twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." Renamon added.

"Plus it shows that we are non-lethal to an extent and willing to serve and protect the people of Shinjuku." Terriermon added.

"But then what about Impmon, Lopmon and Monodramon?" MarineAngemon said.

"What about them?" Guardromon tilted his robotic head in confusion.

"Why are they allowed to roam freely amongst the humans? True, we're a trained task force designed to take out the Digimon that Bio-Emerge, but for shit's sake, why can they go out when we can't?! I'm gonna develop Cabin Fever or something like it if we aren't allowed to get out!"

"We are allowed out." Leomon said.

"Yeah." Terriermon rolled his eyes. "Like riding the elevator to Yamaki's open ceiling penthouse balcony can make up for the lack of being able to walk around with our tamers and being able to converse with them. No offense to you guys, but sometimes you bore me."

"The feeling is mutual, Terriermon." Everyone replied. Terriermon sweatdropped at the simultaneous response.

"I don't know if I should be concerned by the fact that reply was immediate and simultaneous." The rabbit-dog Digimon muttered more to himself than to the other Digimon. "Anyway, back to the others. Why can Monodramon, Impmon and Lopmon stay with their tamers? I mean Lopmon is understandable. She's just a female, brown coloured version of me but with less combat prowess and is literally seen as a stuffed animal."

"Well Monodramon and Ryo are under governmental protection since Ryo is Alice McCoy's boyfriend. As a result, he lives with Alice McCoy's father, nicknamed Dolphin, after gaining his independence from his father due to Yamaki pulling some strings with the child services branch. Due to being one of the Monster Makers, Dolphin is quite wealthy and so he has a great deal of protection for himself, his daughter and Ryo and Monodramon." Guardromon reported from the data in his memory.

"As for Impmon..." The Machine Digimon continued, "Impmon lives in Odaiba with Ai and Mako. However, despite his boisterous nature, Impmon is very protective of his tamers and he was informed of the consequences of his actions should he be caught."

"Plus, no one knows that Impmon was once Beelzemon and no one would even suspect such a weak little imp to turn out to be a massive, gun toting Demon Lord Digimon." Leomon added.

"Got a point there." Guilmon scratched the side of his face with a claw.

"So Leomon, are you satisfied with this response?" Guardromon asked. The feline Digimon nodded.

"Yes. A bit too detailed for my tastes, but it does suffice."

"And with that cleared up, who's up for some of the new fall season anime?" MarineAngemon exclaimed gleefully. "I already picked a few. Coppelion, Strike the Blood and Yuusha no Narenakatta are supposed to be really good. Golden Time and Inifinite Stratos's second season is supposed to be very funny from what I've seen in the reviews."

"How's you see the reviews?" Everyone asked. The Mega level grinned.

"I asked Tally-chan. She's apparently a very big otaku."

The other Digimon shook their heads and chuckled at the small Mega level's infectious happiness before nodding in agreement.

"I say Coppelion!" Guardromon exclaimed.

"No way! Strike the Blood is way better, sounds like it's got a lot of blood in it!" Terriermon argued.

"You're very sadistic, Terriermon." Renamon stated with a sweatdrop. "But I will say that Strike the Blood and this Yuusha one sound much more intriguing."

"ANIME WARS!" Guilmon exclaimed with a laugh.

* * *

Shinjuku High School, Shinjuku, Japan 

Takato, Jeri and Henry sat in their classroom staring at the board where numerous amounts of mathematical equations littered the white board.

Jeri was busy trying to keep up with her teacher's fast paced writing, Henry was trying to see past his teacher's head which was blocking most of the upper portion of the board that he was trying to see and Takato...was being a Goggle-head as usual.

'Hmmm, I wonder how Kazu and Kenta are faring in their school stuff? Since Kazu's revealed to be a closet genius and Kenta's studying for medicine they are probably cramming and studying like hell.'

* * *

Kazu's House, Shinjuku, Japan  


"HA! IN YOUR FACE CHUMLEY!" Kazu exclaimed as he once again killed Kenta with a Shoryuken.

"That's not fair! Something's wrong with my controller and I ended up being stuck with Dan Hibiki of all people!" Kenta cried out. "Plus I sneezed!"

"Well don't complain to me, I sneezed too! It's your own damn fault for picking the shitty controller and if you want someone to blame, blame the guy who was talking about us and made us sneeze."

"Fine." Kenta grumbled. "By the way, why aren't we at school again and are instead here at your house playing Street Fighter?"

"Because chumley, my teachers are all at a meeting for the entire with the principal concerning ways to up the curriculum and make life harder for us...again. I needed someone to hang out with. Besides, you're doing pretty well in your classes aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you can afford to play hooky." The visor wearing tamer grinned toothily at his glasses wearing friend. Kazu then adjusted his visor and held up Kenta's controller in a taunting fashion.

"Round two?" Kazu waved his controller in Kenta's face. The tamer of MarineAngemon narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"You're on."

* * *

Back at Shinjuku High

Takato twirled his pencil after having given up on trying to keep up with Asagi.

Miss Asagi had remained a teacher and the brown haired teacher was shown to have gotten quite popular amongst the students due to her straightforward method of teaching. Also, after years of teaching the heroes of Shinjuku, she had managed to mellow out quite a bit and had gotten very used to dealing with loud noisy brats before she decided to move up the educational branch and move to the high school sector. She still hadn't been married, but she was only in her late twenties, she could afford to be a bachelorette. Plus it's not like she was looking for anybody...and she really hoped her students got that through their stupidly thick skulls.

The amount of blind dates her female students tried to set her up on...she lost count after, what? The thirty third one? Or was it thirty four? Meh, she didn't care.

"Miss Asagi?" Takato raised his hand.

"Yes, Takato?" Miss Asagi didn't skip a beat as she continued to write down the equations, not even turning around to see it was Takato. She had taught the boy for years so it was only natural she recognize him by voice alone.

"Ummm can you write a bit slower please? You're erasing and writing down new material too quickly for me to take down."

"No."

The brown haired tamer blinked owlishly. "Huh? But Miss Asagi..."

"Takato, if I slow down for you alone that shows favouritism towards you. Other students are required to learn you know. Just because you helped save the city and the world by extension, doesn't mean you should get special treatment."

"Actually, Miss Asagi...everyone isn't keeping up with you." Henry stated. Miss Asagi blinked in confusion and halted in her writing before turning around and saw all of the students with their pencils hovering over their books and staring blankly at the board of numbers, letters and symbols. The young teacher sighed as she sat herself down in her chair and tossed her marker lazily up and down in her hands.

"Fine, the notes end here. Take them down and then we can take the other two periods off. I have you all for five periods today and we've already gone through three, I think I can afford to slack off here."

"Yes, yes you can." The class chorused as they quickly scribbled down Miss Asagi's notes. The teacher sweatdropped at her students before shaking her head.

'Kids these days.'

After the note taking was completed, Miss Asagi had quickly erased the board and sat herself back down behind the desk. "So, Takato, Jeri, Henry? Anything interesting happen in the past two days?"

"What's today?" Takato asked.

"Friday."

"Friday, so that means two days ago was Wednesday...what happened on Wednesday?"

"Ummm...hmmm, oh I got a new scarf!" Jeri exclaimed as she waved said new scarf in the air. The bright yellow and green striped object whipped wildly in the air as she waved it around.

"I learned to make brownies." Takato said.

"Chocolate brownies or special brownies?" One student asked as he leaned forward. "Think you can score me some of the special ones?"

"Dude, what the hell?" Takato backed away from the odd student who obviously wanted to get a high. Miss Asagi made note of that one student and made sure to remember that he was a cannabis user.

"And well...I got my black belt recently." Henry stated proudly. "Third degree like a boss."

The other students clapped for the Asian tamer as he pumped his fist into the air. Miss Asagi chuckled at the blue haired boy before waving her hand nonchalantly. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but I mean anything exciting. Did anything _fun _happen on Wednesday? Particularly in the more central area of Shinjuku?"

Jeri, Takato and Henry looked at each other and then back at Asagi. "You mean the invasion of Parasimon?"

"YES!" All the students watched in shock as the teacher rose from her seat and pointed sharply at the tamers. "What happened, tell me everything!"

"Why?" Jeri asked timidly. "No offense to you Miss Asagi, but you don't really look like someone who is that interested in Digimon, let alone someone who is interested to hear us tell stories about when we fight them."

Miss Asagi huffed indignantly. "Well, I never. Just because I don't put a lot of focus on it in my life, doesn't mean I don't like it. Ever since Takato called me stupid for not knowing what a Digimon was when he was doodling his little reptile three years ago I became very knowledgeable on the subject."

"Nice going Takato." Henry muttered earning him harsh slap on the shoulder. The blue haired tamer merely smirked at his best friend.

"Plus I wanted to be prepared now that they are real and apparently have the ability to destroy the world."

"Well truth be told Miss Asagi, the D-Reaper wasn't exactly a Digimon. Just a large mass of living data." Henry clarified. "But seeing as how you're interested, what's the harm in telling you a story about the Parasimon invasion?"

"See Takato, Jeri?" Asagi gestured to Henry. "The epitome of politeness and being a good little student. Such a dear."

Takato turned away and faced his girlfriend, sticking his finger in his mouth and feigning a gagging sound. The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, but still giggled at her boyfriend's actions.

"Fine. Go ahead kiss ass. Tell her the story of how we kicked major Digimon ass...again." Henry frowned at Takato calling him a kiss ass. It wasn't his fault. He was raised to be polite and always aimed to please. It was in his genes. If anyone was to blame it would be his father. Janyu was always a kiss ass for his mother...though that could have been just for sex. It would also explain why he had THREE siblings. Most people had one or two, no he had three.

Henry immediately shook his head to rid it of those disturbing thoughts before turning to Miss Asagi.

"So, where would you like to hear from? The actual invasion of Parasimon or from when Hypnos called us in to track down the runaway Locomon?"

"From the beginning would suffice, Henry." The other students leaned in as their city's saviours prepared to tell another story in the life and times of kicking Digital ass. Sometimes it helped to be a notable hero in the life of a high school student.

"So there we were, just minding our own business on Wednesday. It was a normal day, nothing big going on prior to the invasion. We then got a call from Hypnos and Yamaki sent us out to investigate a Digimon Bio-Emergence." Takato began.

"Why is it called a Bio-Emergence?" One student asked as he interrupted the story.

"Henry, you're better at this stuff." Takato gestured to the blue haired Asian. Henry cleared his throat as he broke out into lecture mode.

"Well as you all know, Digimon are digital organisms with superb abilities that are created by the accumulation of data in a single point. That accumulation of data is then given shape, form and personality and thus a Digital Monster is created. Due to our worlds being connected, the Digimon are capable of crossing randomly appearing bridges between the Real World and the Digital World." Henry started. "Now when the Digimon crossed over into our world, the data in their bodies begins to change over the course of the transportation. Hypnos HQ was capable of analyzing Digimon that crossed over and realized that when Digimon cross over, the data in their bodies begin to synthetically fuse to create a digital equivalent of synthetic proteins which is what allows them to become real and solid within our world."

"And thus due to the change in the Digimon occurring on a biological level as they emerge, the term we use to say a Digimon appears in the Real World is known as a Biological Emergence, or Bio-Emergence." Jeri finished.

The students and their teacher nodded in understanding. "That's quite a fascinating thing." Asagi commented. "Now then, Takato, if you would be so kind as to continue." The goggle wearing tamer nodded before continuing his tale.

"So then, when we were called in to meet up with our Digimon at the train station here in Shinjuku, train station ten. After a heartfelt reunion with our digital buddies we saw the mist that accompanies the Digimon when it bio-emerges coming out of the tunnel at the station. It was revealed to be an Ultimate level Digimon known as Locomon, a train-like Digimon. We followed after it and Kazu, Jeri and I aimed to slow it down forcefully, Henry being on the sidelines as backup in case anything went wrong, and Rika and Kenta went in to use the manual override on the Locomon."

"Did it work?"

"Well given the fact that Locomon was being possessed by a Mega level Virus Digimon known as Parasimon, it would obviously fail." Takato replied. "Parasimon then forced Locomon to digivolve by probably injecting it with some kind of digital virus that forcibly results in digivolution. Locomon became GranLocomon, its Mega form. We then chased it all the way to the shopping district of Shinjuku, stopped it from falling to the ground and killing a few people before we killed GranLocomon."

"Killed?" The students gulped audibly.

"Maybe killed is too strong a word." Henry said. Jeri nodded to her boyfriend.

"Digimon don't get killed, they get deleted. When Digimon are destroyed they are removed from existence in the same way you would remove a file from a computer. Deletion is the term, not killing." Jeri turned and glared at Takato, his wording obviously not agreeing with her. Takato sweatdropped.

"Sorry, you're right. Bad choice of words." He laughed nervously. "Anyway, after we _deleted _GranLocomon, turns out the Parasimon controlling it was just using GranLocomon as a way to circle back to the point of origin of the Digital Portal that let them both into the Real World. So after that, Parasimon summoned forth the invasion force. We kicked major ass, Bio-Merged with our partners and kicked even more ass and then saved the city from certain destruction...again."

Takato rose from his seat and bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause."

"So much for humility among heroes." Jeri muttered as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Well he is our leader. He's entitled to the lack of humility as times, especially during school hours." Henry smirked at his best friend as the classroom played along with Takato's act and clapped for the teenage tamer.

"Ummm, Takato?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you guys ever figure out why the Parasimon invaded the city?" Takato and his fellow tamers looked at each other and then back at the young female student who asked the question.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well even if the main idea was just to take over Shinjuku or destroy it, well I mean the D-Reaper aimed to wipe out humanity and Lucemon tried to take over both the Real and Digital Worlds from what you told us. The Parasimon just seemed like...well, this is just what I know from playing a lot of video games, but usually you don't send in that large an invasion force without someone pulling some strings."

Takato, Henry and Jeri gained serious looks at they glanced at the student. She shifted nervously in her seat as she found herself the centre of attention. The silence in the classroom was very unnerving to everyone as they watched their heroes.

"You have a point there, actually." Takato finally spoke. The bell then rang to signify the end of class and the end of the school day. "Looks like we have some digging to do. Henry, you may want to consult your dad on some stuff. Jeri-chan, mind walking home with me?"

The two tamers nodded to their superior and they left the classroom with the rest of the students and Miss Asagi.

* * *

Tokiwadai High School, Shinjuku, Japan 

Rika sat at her desk and sighed in annoyance. The school Tokiwadai was indeed all female, but being an Ojou-sama to said girls really made the fiery haired girl's life a bit more hectic than she would like. Currently she was surrounded by her many fangirls. Bad enough she had fanboys, but now she had been hounded by members of the SAME sex.

She was all for gay rights. Lesbianism was no problem, but just don't direct it at her.

"Look, Rika-sama!" One girl shoved the tablet she held in her hand in the tamer's face. Rika looked down at the iPad and blinked as she saw photos, most likely taken from the helicopters for news stations, of her and her friends fighting with their Digimon against the Parasimon forces.

"Ummm Chifuyu, you do realize that that article was from yesterday, don't you?" Rika asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, but look at your photo!" Another girl pointed at the image on the touch screen and enlarged it by spread apart her thumb and index fingers.

"What about it?"

"You look so amazing, Rika-sama!"

"And graceful!"

"And beautiful!"

"Will you all just stop with the 'Rika-sama'!" Rika spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm a regular girl who just happened to have saved the world with Digimon. I'm not royalty and I'm sure as hell not in any high position in society to be granted the -sama suffix."

"But even if you hadn't, Rika-sama, you are the daughter of a supermodel. Rumiko-san must be so proud to have such an amazing and talented daughter like you."

Rika's eyes narrowed as she quickly closed the page on the iPad and handed it back to Chifuyu and her other classmates. "Stop. You all are annoying, now get out of my face."

The girls gulped when they saw the fierce look in Rika's eyes and they nodded before removing themselves from around their idol's desk. Heroine she may be, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why she joined this school in the first place. She then looked down as she pulled her blue D-Ark from out of her skirt pocket. The screen flashed yellow as it activated and showed her the date and time.

"Hmm...twelfth of October. Guess it's that time huh?"

As she said that, the bell rang to alert the students that school was officially over. After Rika headed off to her room and set her school things down in her room, she quickly changed out of her school's uniform. She shed the brown vest with white undershirt, dark gray skirt, white knee socks and black shoes and was left clad in only her black bra and panties.

As she walked across the room to change into a different set of clothes she heard the door open and close behind her. Despite her training in the art of being a kunoichi, Rika was always caught off-guard as she felt the slim arms of a certain bi-sexual room mate of hers. The tamer released a yelp of surprise as she was suddenly groped from behind.

"Mah Mah, Rika-chan, all alone in the room in your underwear? You're very daring today aren't you?" Rika quickly slipped free of her room mate's grip and turned around with a frown, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Kaoru, how many times have I told you not to do that!" She exclaimed. The black haired girl grinned widely, a flare of mischief in her bright green eyes. She then walked up and pressed her equally sized bosom against Rika's.

"Awww, but Rika-chan you're too easy to scare. Plus, I'm actually helping you for when you finally choose to settle down with a man."

"And how exactly does molesting me do that?"

"They say if you massage a girl's breasts they get bigger. You're what, a C-Cup? You'll be a D by the time I'm done." Kaoru made grabby motions with her hands. "Plus, even though I'm Bi, it'll help ease some of the homosexual tendencies I have every now and then." Kaoru quickly leaped into the air and dove towards her violet-gray eyed room mate, but Rika quickly held out her hands and gripped Kaoru by her wrists and held her up. The black haired Tokiwadai student was left hanging in the air a few inches away from her bra covered targets.

"You really need help, you know that Kaoru?"

"Only from you, Rika-chan." Rika rolled her eyes at her room mate before setting her down. Karou then watched as Rika walked towards their shared closet and retrieved a set of black clothes. A black long sleeved t-shirt with her trademark heart symbol on the chest, only the heart was a contrasting white. She then slipped on a black skirt and a pair of black high heels.

Karou blinked her emerald eyes in confusion as she watched her friend fashion her long flowing hair into her previous trademark, the small spiky ponytail.

"Rika-chan, why are you wearing all black? You look like you're going to a funeral." Rika turned and her room mate's eyes widened when she saw the blank, cold look on her face.

"Mind your own business, Tsuchimikado." Kaory gulped as she was addressed by her last name rather than her first. She shrunk away from the fiery haired girl as she walked past her. Rika then grabbed her violet umbrella and twirled it around in her hands.

"I'm stepping out. If the teachers come around and I'm not back, tell them I have Digimon business."

"Sure thing, Rika-chan. You can count on me." Karou said with a mock salute, but the fear of her friend was still in her eyes. Rika sighed as she took note of it.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but...now's not a good day to make a joke about death." Rika said with a sad smile on her face. "Hold down the fort. I'm counting on you, Kaoru."

Karou frowned as Rika left through the door and shut it behind her. The green eyed girl sighed as she continued to stare at the door and turned around to look at the side table near Rika's bed. She got up from her own resting place and plopped herself down on the bed of her room mate before staring at the picture frame near her bed. The picture was that of a small Rika, possibly five years old if Kaoru were to venture a guess. She was smiling broadly and being held by her much younger, but still gorgeous, mother. However, Kaoru noticed a smaller image of a young man wedged into the corner of the picture frame. It was about twice the size of a Gameboy Colour game cartridge.

The man had dark brown hair and the same violet-gray eyes like Rika's, but was a shade darker. He had tanned skin and appeared to be very muscular judging by how fit he appeared. However, what stood out was the fact that the man was dressed in the uniform of the J.S.D.F. He was in a salute, but it seemed the young man decided to ignore protocol and actually smile for his picture.

Karou plucked the picture out of the picture frame and studied it with a frown. She flipped the picture over and her frown deepened. Written on the white back of the photo were two words with a single date beneath the words.

_Don't Forget- 12 Oct. 2002 _

Karou placed the picture back where she found it before sighing as she planted herself in Rika's pillow.

"Damn, I really messed up."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Code Geass- All Hail Brittania)**

Void of Reclusion, Northern Quadrant, Digital World 

VenomMyotismon bowed before his Master once again as he entered the Void of Reclusion, the Recycle Bin of the Digital World.

"Master, BlackWarGreymon has perished in battle against the Demon Lord Slayer and his partners."

**"As I expected him to."** The crystal encased Digimon replied. **"The weak will always fall beneath the heel of the mighty. BlackWarGreymon was merely cannon fodder to test the bridges between the Elemental Nations and the Digital World and also to be a test subject as to how strong the shinobi has become over the past three years."**

"Your brilliance is astounding, Master."

The orange eyed Digimon gazed at his kneeling subordinate and chuckled. **"Your need to constantly compliment me in hopes to prevent yourself from deleted should you anger me by speaking out against my plots is very wise, VenomMyotismon. However, I grant you the ability to speak your thoughts. Tell me, do you not approve of the method I used to test the portals? Do you dislike my deleting your subordinates when they fail to commit to the task at hand?"**

VenomMyotismon remained silent, his eyes still closed as he knelt before the Master. After a moment of considering his words, the Mega level Digimon spoke.

"Yes, my Master. I do not approve." VenomMyotismon said. "My subordinates are quite difficult to come by as there are very few who will follow me and, by extension, you. BlackWarGreymon is one of the few whose loyalty is unquestionable and so I find getting rid of subordinates with that degree of loyalty is quite a foolish move. You do wish to invade and take over the Elemental Nations, the Digital World and the Real World do you not?"

**"That is my motive, yes. So tell me, my Commander...what do you propose seeing as how your foresight is seemingly greater than mine."** A challenging tone was laced in with the Master's words. VenomMyotismon gulped as he felt the killing intent from his superior and shook his head. **"You dare challenge my opinions, you insignificant Wormmon?! The Digi-Gates to the Eastern Quadrant have been effectively sealed off from the rest of the Digital World and so you cannot return to it to exact any sort of revenge on the twelve chosen ones who ended your life not once, but twice!"**

The Void of Reclusion appeared to shake and VenomMyotismon suddenly felt as if the force of gravity had increased and he was being pressured by the great energy coming from his Master. **"I gave you purpose when you lost your original one! I restored your pitiful self when you could have remained as mere data in this void and you DARE to question my authority!"**

VenomMyotismon shook his head rapidly. "My Master, I did not mean it as a challenge to your authority. I merely meant that if you are aware of your missions being capable of deleting our physical resources, we will end up with nothing in the end. I deeply and humbly apologize for speaking out of turn. Please forgive your servant."

The Master nodded in satisfaction. **"You are forgiven...but do not question me again. I can break you and rebuild you as many times as it is deemed necessary." A dark chuckle escaped from the mouth of the orange eyed Digimon.**

**"Commander, you forget...I am a god of this world. Fanglongmon may be the 'True' god, but I have abilities that are capable of matching and then exceeding his own. There is nothing I cannot do."** The two pairs of orange eyes within the crystal then shone and suddenly data swirled to life with the Void of Reclusion. The data continued to spiral, accumulating at a single point before it shone with a gold and black light. When the flash of light died down, there lay the levitating form of a sleeping black lizard.

**"I control the dimensions of time and space within this very void. My powers are limited only to the Void of Reclusion, but once I have regained my full powers I will have the worlds kneel before my might."** VenomMyotismon stared with wide eyes at the BlackAgumon before him.

"Is that..."

**"Yes, this is the Rookie form of your already deleted subordinate. Like I said, I am a god in this world. Life and Death mean nothing to me as time and space, the two elements that govern the universe, are at my disposal. BlackWarGreymon can die as many times as I deem it necessary and each time, I can bring him back."**

"So...he still has a purpose to you?"

**"Indeed, my Commander."** The Master called upon the portal to the Elemental Nations once more and in a burst of data flakes, time and space were thrown into disarray before stabilizing and showing the image of a forested area.** "There is a young shinobi in the Elemental Nations who actually had a very deep bond with the Demon Lord Slayer. I will send in my little scout here, to observe the boy and keep him...company. Resurrecting your subordinate with no memory of his past entirely will allow BlackAgumon to easily carry out his task of unknowingly being my pawn."**

"But Master, wouldn't you end up forming a new breed of tamers should you allow Digimon to enter the Elemental Nations? They will surely be an obstruction to your plans." VenomMyotismon said.

**"Commander...the power I originally possessed before being stopped by that insolent human and his Digimon, it was incapable of having an equal besides that of Fanglongmon. What harm would a few shinobi tamers do once I regain it?"** The Master chuckled darkly and his orange eyes gained an unnatural, ominous glow to them.

"I believe that answer is very simple, Master." VenomMyotismon replied.

**"Indeed it is. Now then, I will send forth BlackAgumon to the Elemental Nations. This will be the catalyst that will bring about the age of Digimon in the Elemental Nations...the Millennium Age will soon become a reality." **

* * *

The Void, Digital World 

Fanglongmon laid down within his empty domain. There was nothing within the Void other than himself, the few Digi-Gnomes that circled around his massive golden-bronze head and the single portal that allowed him to view the connecting dimension that was the Elemental Nations. The four orange eyes of the Dragon of the Centre glowed as he growled in thought.

**"The boy has indeed grown strong alongside his partners. However...how did that BlackWarGreymon reach into his world?" **Fanglongmon muttered to himself. The ancestors of the Digimon also bore confused expressions on their faces. **"The only way for Digimon to be capable of crossing over into the Elemental Nations rather than the Real World is if there were to be Digital Portals opening up there. The only possible explanation is that Naruto's leaving the Real World to be sent back to the Elemental Nations resulted in him creating his own gateway, going through the Digital World as if it were a connecting bridge and then arriving in his own world. If that is the case then that would mean that his world is now synchronized with the Digital World and the Real World." **

The Digi-Gnomes nodded in agreement with the God of the Digital World. The Digi-Gnomes then glowed brighter than before and another viewing portal appeared in front of the mighty Digimon. Fanglongmon watched the viewing window and saw the image of the tamers in the Real World in Shinjuku.

**"No, they can't. They have their own lives to live." **Fanglongmon replied quickly. **"Besides, they will be venturing to the land where children are trained to kill. Unless they have someone they can trust in that world, unless they can find a way to get to Naruto quickly, there is no way they will be able to survive on the other side. The Elemental Nations will surely kill them." **

The Digi-Gnomes waved their limbs in front of the portal and Fanglongmon was met with images of the three original tamers. Takato, Henry and Rika alongside their Digimon partners. Takato was shown to be spewing water, Rika doing the same with fire and Henry was summoning an earth wall.

**"Send only those three?" **

The Digi-Gnomes nodded and smiled at the Dragon of the Centre. The portal once again shifted to show the images of Takato, Henry and Rika, only they were being shown in real time. Fanglongmon frowned as he saw the content looks on their faces. Henry playing with Suzy, Takato and Jeri were at the Matsuki Bakery chatting and Rika was with her mother and grandmother eating dinner.

**"They are the only ones who can aid in preventing the Digimon threat. Shinobi are powerful beings, but there are some Digimon that will break through and they will lay waste to the lands. These three are the only ones who can survive in the shinobi world as they are trained in the ninja arts. I understand what you are asking of me, ancestors...but are you sure we don't have any other options. Another method to investigate the presence of the Digital Portals appearing in Naruto's world?" **Fanglongmon asked. **"I am god of this world, I feel everything that occurs within in. I have not felt any disturbances and so I do not think it is necessary to go to such lengths to merely wonder why there are Digital Portals in the Elemental Nations."**

The Digi-Gnomes glared at their godly descendant and suddenly the image of Lucemon appeared before the Digi-Core holder.

**"Lucemon was a different case." **Fanglongmon growled out. **"Do not use the dead to solidify your argument...but I know you all have a point." **The Digi-Gnomes frowned and they patted the large dragon on his snout. The ancient ancestors of the Digimon nodded to the bronze dragon and then floated away from him. The Dragon of the Centre sighed audibly. His ancestors were always correct when they brought news concerning dangers that could affect the Digital World.

He couldn't contact Naruto, Dorumon or Gatomon. Space-Time dimensional rifts were not his forte and he could only create viewing mirrors, to watch what was going on. So...it was time he bring the gang back together. The Tamers needed their leader if they were to fight this battle. But the question was...

**"Who is the enemy?" **

* * *

Wong Residence, Shinjuku, Japan 

Henry grinned as he bounced his now nine year old sister up and down.

"Higher Henry, higher!" The little girl giggled as she was tossed into the air.

"Suzy, any higher and Henry might hit your head on the ceiling." Lopmon frowned as she watched the sixteen year old toss his younger sibling up and down continuously.

"Aww come on Lopmon, Suzy's a big girl." Henry said as he caught Suzy in his arms after his recent toss. Suzy hugged her big brother tightly. The blue haired boy looked down at Suzy and smiled at her. After all these years, he still couldn't believe the little girl in his arms had actually grown so much. Being nine years old now, Suzy had undergone a noticeable growth spurt. With her age, she finally had been able to pronounce her 'r' sounds correctly and she no longer said things like "Henwy" and "Tewwiermon."

He honestly thought that was one of the things he missed most about her now that she was grown up. Hearing her mis-pronounce things had always been a form of entertainment for him and it was what reminded him of how she was his _little _sister. Too bad that little sister was growing up much to quickly to his liking. She still wore the same type of clothing she wore as a six year old, but they were now in a larger size so as to accommodate her growing form. Her pink and white coloured D-Ark dangled around her neck by a thick black cord so it couldn't be taken easily.

The blue haired boy then raised an eyebrow as he noticed something. Suzy's maroon coloured hair was no longer tied up in her signature twin tails, but it was now tied up in a single ponytail.

"Why'd you tie your hair up like that?" Henry asked as he took notice of it. Flicking the ponytail, Suzy grinned at her brother.

"Because Rika Onee-chan wore her hair like this. Onee-chan's really strong too so I can be strong too when I grow up when I be like her." Suzy replied with a wide grin. Henry laughed. He could practically see the embarrassment on Rika's face if she had heard that. "But don't worry, I'm gonna grow up and be responsible and stuff like you, Onii-chan. Onii-chan is cool and strong too, so I'm gonna be like you more than Rika Onee-chan."

Henry smiled as he sat himself down on the couch, his younger sister snuggling into his chest.

"So you're be more like Onii-chan huh? You don't mean Takato do you?" Henry asked with amusement in his voice. Suzy stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Eeew, that's gross! Takato Onii-chan is really funny and cool, but he's really weird. Not like you, Onii-chan!" Suzy once again wrapped her brother in a hug.

"Thanks Suzy." Henry replied. He then glanced up and directed his gaze at the smirking Lopmon as she sat next to them. "What's the matter, Lopmon? Think that just because you're a deva you can't get hugs?" The chocolate coloured rabbit-dog could only blink in surprise before she was pulled into the hug-fest by her tamer.

"Suzy, that hurts. My ears are getting tangled up."

"Love you too, Lopmon."

"You know...I think Terriermon's sarcasm is getting to you." Henry and Lopmon deadpanned. The nine year old only giggled in response. The three then proceeded to watch some television, but were quickly interrupted when the door opened to reveal their parents. Janyu and Mayumi walked in, most likely chatting about how their dinner date had gone judging by how Mayumi was complaining about a waiter.

"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan!" Suzy leaped from her spot on Henry's lap and tossed Lopmon into the air. Henry quickly reacted and caught the airborne Digimon. The two then looked to see the nine year old tamer hugging her parents.

"Nice to see you too, sweetie." The two kissed Suzy atop her head before rising back to their full heights.

"Hey Henry." Janyu gave a small wave to his son.

"Hey Otou-san. Okaa-chan, you're getting a little gray on the side of your head there." Mayumi's eyes widened at her son's words and immediately rushed off to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Janyu gave his son a glare, but the smile on his face betrayed his feeling of wanting to hide his amusement.

"Son, you know your mother doesn't like being reminded she's getting older."

"I know, but I always wanted to try it out. Takato always does it with his mother and now I see why he does it. Her reaction is hilarious, I never thought Okaa-chan could run that fast between two places."

"You'd be surprised what people can do with the right motivation, Henry." Janyu replied. "So Lopmon, how's it been holding down the fort when we're not home. How have you been holding up?"

"Everything is fine, Janyu-san. Thank you for asking." The Rookie Digimon replied. Janyu then rested his briefcase on the ground and Henry quickly ducked behind the couch when he saw his mother returning with a scowl on her face.

"I saw you dive behind the couch Henry, you can't hide from me. I'm going to make dinner now, no one bother me." Mayumi growled out before stomping to the stove of the large apartment's kitchen area. Suzy followed after her, obviously having not paid attention to the brown haired woman's words.

"And now you know why I don't piss off your mother." The Chinese man said. His Half-Japanese son nodded.

"Yeah. She's mean." The two laughed at the mother of the household's expense. They then sat down at watched some T.V. as Suzy and Lopmon sat in the kitchen. In a few minutes, Mayumi called the present family members over to the table to eat dinner. They then sat down and dug into their food. Lopmon feasted on a piece of bread and Henry sweatdropped as he remembered how the Digimon got into the bread craze.

'Damn Guilmon and his persuasive words. Naruto really shouldn't have taught Guilmon how to read.' Henry thought. "So..." Henry decided to start a conversation and divert his thoughts away from the Digital Hazard Digimon. "...have you guys heard from Rinchei and Jaarin?" His older brother and sister were in their twenties so they were already off to university. Rinchei had gotten into an art institute in Odaiba while Jaarin had gotten into a prestigious cooking school in Tokyo.

"Yes actually. Rinchei says he's doing quite well in Odaiba, but he's unsure about what he wants to do." Mayumi replied.

"I thought he was dead set on being a free-lance artist like what they do in New York City in America where they do their art on the streets?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he finally realized how unstable that was and wonders if we would approve of him becoming a manga artist." Janyu said as he took a bit of rice and chicken.

"Isn't that kind of equally unstable?" Henry sweatdropped. "Yeah sure, we're Japan, the creators of manga and anime, but it's because of that that the industry is so competitive. Rinchei is going to run himself ragged unless he manages to create a series that's popular." Janyu and Mayumi nodded in agreement. "So what about Jaarin? What about her?"

"Her cooking classes are doing extremely well and unlike your brother, she is actually going into a stable occupation. She recently got an offer to work at a popular sushi restaurant. They said they'd hold her offer a week after her graduation to give her time to think about it after she finishes." Janyu explained.

"Isn't it exciting how this family is going to be a jack-of-all trades?" Mayumi clapped her hands in joy. "My eldest an artist, my eldest daughter is a chef, my little Henry is gonna be a computer engineer like his father and Suzy...well Suzy has all the time in the world to think of what she wants to do." The young tamer suddenly found herself being wrapped in her mother's embrace. She blinked in confusion before shrugging and continuing to eat.

"So, Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I got your text, what is it that you wanted to ask me about the Digimon?" Janyu asked. Ever since the D-Reaper and Lucemon incidents three years ago, the Japanese Government had legally reformed the Monster Makers and brought them together to work on coming up with any defensive programs to combat Digimon should they arrive on a scale akin to that of when the Devas and the two aforementioned super powered data constructs. The pay was obviously good, but the other plus was that the Monster Makers were now able to delve deeper into discovering things about the Digimon themselves.

Using the same ARK technology used to help bring the Tamers back from the Digital World during their first trip three years ago, they were able to monitor the Digital World and observe the Digital Monsters themselves. It truly was an amazing thing.

"Well, Otou-san...you know how there was that Parasimon invasion two days ago?"

"Know of it? Son, I couldn't stop bragging to my other friends at work about how you and Terriermon turned into MegaGargomon and saved the city with your friends! Did I ever tell you I am proud of how far you've come?" Janyu smiled at the younger male.

"You have and it never gets old." The half-Chinese tamer said. "Anyway, concerning the Parasimon invasion, at school today, someone in our class brought up a good point that I think needs some investigating."

"Like what?" A serious expression coming on the old computer engineer's face.

"Well, she said that the invasion force probably wouldn't have arrived in such a strong amount if there wasn't any leader to rally behind. Digimon have appeared now and again during the past three years ever since our partner Digimon came back to us, but the Parasimon was the first time they ever came in such a large amount. I know you, Shibumi and the other Monster Makers have been monitoring activity in the Digital World so..."

"You want to know if we saw anything." Janyu finished his son's sentence. The gray eyed boy nodded his head and Janyu adjusted his glasses as he tapped his foot in thought. "Well, truth be told Henry, the Monster Makers and I, we've been kind of restricted to the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World. Remember what you told us about them, how the quadrants correspond to a specific parallel Earth?"

"Yeah. I can see how that's a problem, but thanks for at least wishing you could offer me info." Henry said to his father.

"Anyway, Henry, speaking about Digimon, when is Terriermon coming down for a visit?" Mayumi asked.

"That would be right now."

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the door and looked to see Terriermon standing in the open doorway.

"Terriermon?! But how..."

"How did I get here so fast? How did I make such an awesome entrance?" Terriermon asked back with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Actually..." Henry replied. "I was going to ask how you even opened the door. You can't even reach the door handle."

Everyone sweatdropped at the sixteen year old tamer's words. "Well, ignoring that insult to my height, Henry, you've got to come with me now. It's urgent."

"How urgent?" Henry raised an eyebrow. Terriermon didn't reply and merely pointed skyward. The Wong family members and Lopmon followed the brown digit's direction and their eyes all widened as they saw a golden light before it solidified and became a Digi-Gnome.

"A Digi-Gnome?!" Janyu and Henry exclaimed.

"Fairy!" Suzy grinned and waved to the ancestor of Digimon. The glowing Digital creature waved back to the nine year old before turning to Henry and nodded its head and flew out the door. Henry rushed after it before pausing. Terriermon hopped atop his tamer's shoulder as Henry wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his green jacket.

"Ummm...I'll be umm..."

"If a Digi-Gnome is there then it must be important. Go." Janyu told his son with a stern look on his face. Henry nodded and gave an apologetic look to his mother and younger sister. Mayumi simply smiled while Suzy waved her brother goodbye. Henry rushed out the door and closed it behind him. As he did so, the Digi-Gnome shone with a golden light before sucking in both tamer and Digimon through a Digital Portal.

* * *

Matsuki Bakery, Shinjuku, Japan 

"No Jeri-chan, you have to stroke it harder." Takato urged his girlfriend. Jeri panted in exertion, her arms moving rapidly as she continued the action.

"But Takato-kun, my arms are getting tired."

"Don't whine about this now, you're the one who asked to do this."

"B-But Takato-kun..." Jeri released a groan of annoyance as the white substance flew through the air. Some of it landed in her hair and on her face.

"Jeri-chan, you're wasting the dough. I don't even know how you got such thick dough to break apart." Takato said as he took up a handkerchief and wiped away the dough from her face and picked out whatever pieces were in her hair.

"Well maybe if you actually taught me how to make bread properly as well as you can fight Digimon we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Hey...well that's kind of true." Takato scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Well let's just take it nice and slow then. I'll show you how to make the dough properly and then we can go from there, okay?"

"Back to basics. I like it." Jeri kissed her boyfriend on the cheek earning a grin from the reddish brown eyed boy. Takato grinned cheekily before he began to mix the flour, water and yeast. As he continued to show Jeri what was done to make the bread dough that made his family's bakery extremely famous, ignoring the fact that it became even more popular since their son was a hero of Shinjuku, the boy paused when he saw his girlfriend reaching into a bag of flour and just stared at the handful of white powder.

"Jeri-chan, something wrong?" His eyes gained an even more confused look as he saw the mischievous grin on her face. Jeri moved her hands and Takato reacted quickly, ducking beneath the flour that was thrown at him. "Oi, oi! What are you doing?!" He continuously began to dodge the barrage of powdery projectiles before slipping on a small puddle of water that lay behind him. He managed to catch himself but ended up being left wide open and thus the handful of flour impacted with his face.

The leader of the Tamers released a small cough as he snorted out the flour from his nose. Jeri stood with her hands on her hips and a triumphant grin on her face.

"I've always wanted to do that to you every time you brought me over." The young boy glared at his girlfriend and an evil light shone in his reddish brown eyes. Jeri gulped audibly and took a few steps back as Takato stalked towards her with a predatory grin. "Ummm...Takato-kun, what are you..."

"Jeri-chan..." The girl shuddered as she caught the dark tone in his voice. "...you do realize this means war?" Jeri's eyes widened as she was suddenly hit in the face with a ball of dough. The stretchy mixture of flour, water and yeast dribbled down her face and she narrowed her eyes.

"You want war, big boy?" Jeri cracked her neck and knuckles. "Let's go."

The pair then began to hurl ingredients at one another. Eggs, flour, sugar, chocolate, pre-made bread dough. Takato even went so far as to take in a mouthful of water from the tap and spit it at her.

"EWWW GROSS!" Jeri shrieked. "Takato, we need to stop! This is madness!"

"Madness?! This isn't madness!" Takato stood over his shorter companion with an egg in his hand. "THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAA!" He cracked the egg and spilled its contents over the already food covered girl and with a laugh, he declared his victory. "I always wanted to do a King Leonaidus, 'This is Sparta!' line. Thank you for the opportunity, Jeri-chan. Now accept that you have lost the battle, my dear."

Jeri pouted and licked away the yolk that fell down her face.

"You may have won the battle, Takato-kun..." Jeri walked towards her boyfriend. "...but the war is not oveeeeeer!" The brown haired teenager stumbled forward as she slipped on some egg yolk. Takato quickly caught her, but he too slipped on a mixture of egg, flour and chocolate. This led to the two falling on the ground with Jeri's face planted against his chest. The two groaned in pain before observing their positions on the ground.

"You're filthy, you know that?" Takato pointed out. Jeri scooted up so that her face hovered over Takato's.

"Shut up." She then leaned down and kissed her boyfriend full on the lips. They held the kiss for a few seconds before...

"Ahem!"

The two pulled apart. Takato leaned his backwards and Jeri's head snapped upwards. Both pairs of eyes were wide as they saw both of Takato's parents, Leomon and Guilmon staring down at them. Guilmon and Leomon both had amused looks on their faces while Takato's parents looked absolutely livid.

"Takato...we know you brought your girlfriend over to teach her how to make bread, but now you turned our kitchen into a god damn war zone!" Takato's father, Takehiro, yelled. "Do you know how long it will take to wash out the egg yolk and the chocolate?! DO YOU?!"

"And Jeri-chan, I know you two are at that age where you have the hormones and stuff..." Yoshine began to speak.

"Okaa-chaaaan!" Takato groaned at his mother's choice of dialogue.

"No Takato, you seriously need to know when to do these things. You two are still in high school. It may have been just an innocent make out session at first, but things escalate quickly. Like this one time, your father and I were..."

"No need to tell them anything about our earlier days, dear." Takehiro planted his hand over Yoshine's mouth before looking down at his wife. "Really...no need whatsoever."

Takato and Jeri quickly removed themselves from their positions on the ground and stood up, wiping their apron covered bodies of what they could.

"So Guilmon, what are you here for? Usually Yamaki wouldn't let you out of the building." The goggle wearing tamer spoke. The Digital Hazard Digimon's golden eyes gained a serious look in them.

"Takatomon, Fanglongmon-sama requests an audience with us tamers." Guilmon said. Takato and Jeri's eyes widened when they saw a golden glow appear above the raptor-like Digimon's head before it became a Digi-Gnome. The Digi-Gnome observed the dirtied kitchen scene and immediately put two and two together upon seeing the dirtied forms of Takato and Jeri. The glowing organism waved its arm and suddenly the entire kitchen appeared to undergo a rewind session as every single object flew backwards. Egg yolks flew back into their shells, chocolate balls became whole once more and pastries were reassembled.

In under five minutes, the whole kitchen was clean and Takato and Jeri were clean once more.

"Woah." Everyone gaped at the Digi-Gnome who merely gave a nod of satisfaction. The Digi-Gnome then motion for Takato and Jeri to follow it as it suddenly opened a Digital Portal in the kitchen.

"Ummm, Otou-chan, Okaa-chan, I'll be ummm...going now."

"Make sure to come back soon, okay Takato? We'll have dinner prepared." Yoshine said.

"Really Yoshi-chan?" Takehiro deadpanned. Takato ignored his parents while Jeri gave them a wave goodbye. They removed their cooking aprons and bandannas before venturing through the Digital Portal with their Digimon partners. The portal then closed behind them. Yoshine and Takehiro stared at the area where the Digital portal lay only for their eyes to widen when they saw the portal open back up.

A crimson scaled forelimb stretched out. The trio of white claws stabbed themselves into three pieces of hot cross buns and dragged them into the digital abyss before the portal officially closed. Takehiro and Yoshine looked at each other and sighed, amused looks present on their faces. Guilmon would be Guilmon.

* * *

Shinjuku Cemetery, Shinjuku, Japan 

The teenage tamer sighed as she shoved her hands into the pockets of the her skirt. She ignored the wolf calls she got from the males that walked past her and those that tried to cop a feel upon seeing her distracted state of mind ended up being met with the ground face first.

The dark gray clouds of the oncoming winter season covered the sun as if to reflect the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the fiery haired girl's form. She weaved her way through the crowd of people who walked through Shinjuku's streets. She stopped as she stood before the black, iron bar gate. The metal of the entrance creaked noisily as she opened it.

She carefully closed it back before walking through the Shinjuku cemetery. Graves of family members, friends and even pets filled the large expanse of land. Grave stones littered the area and Rika closed her eyes in reverence to the many who lay dead beneath the ground she walked upon. Rika walked through two stone crosses and then paused as she stood before a small grave. The stone was made of obsidian and had a trail of kanji running down its length.

Rika read the words on the grave and smiled. She knelt down and she traced them with her index finger.

_Ichika Nonaka, 1986-2002. Brave Soldier- Great Friend- Amazing Husband- Loving Father. _

"I know it's been so long since I've seen you and I'm sorry for that...Tou-chan." Rika told the gravestone. She received no reply. "Well, I don't know if you've been reading the newspapers or not, but three years ago my friends and I saved the city and the world. I actually got a boyfriend, but he's kind of...busy. But don't worry, I'm sure he's fine and if you are against him I'm sure he would prove you wrong."

Rika paused as she frowned.

"Don't give me that look, Tou-chan. You would love him. Naruto-kun is strong, he's smart and he's just like you where he has a kind heart and is willing to do everything he can to make his friends and family happy. Plus, I did love him so that's sure to count for something right?" Rika laughed lightly. "Well, now then ummm where should I start in what's going on with me these days? Oh, well I got into that prestigious girls school, Tokiwadai High School. Can you believe they'd actually create and name a school after a light novel series? Though you'd never see the day where that happened huh?" Anyway, I'm thinking of studying business after I graduate, what do you think?"

A soft wind blew in response and scattered some leaves. One of the brown pieces of foliage slapped her in the face.

"Yeah, I know I'll do fine. No need to slap a leaf on my face, Tou-chan." Rika pouted before giggling. "But people always have doubts when it comes to their abilities right?" Another leaf slapped her in the face causing the girl to sweatdrop. She peeled the reddish brown leaf from her cheek and tossed it away before rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She tugged at her black skirt with one hand and twirled her violet umbrella in the other as she thought about what else to tell the spirit of her deceased father.

In the end, the lack of words ended up in her humming to herself. Rika's eyes widened as she realized what it was she was humming and she directed a soft and loving gaze at her father's resting place.

"Do you remember this song, Tou-chan?" She asked. "When we went to the park you always used to sing it together with me as I sat on the swings. You used to push me and we were happy during those times." Another breeze blew through the cemetery, but this one was a bit more forceful. Rika sputtered as her ponytail whipped around her face and she ended up eating her own hair. She narrowed her eyes at the grave.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you find enjoyment in seeing me being abused by nature." She joked with the obsidian rock. "But I know what you're asking." The fiery haired girl sighed as she ran a hand through her crimson and orange coloured locks. "Fine, but I'm only singing it this one time. No more...only for you."

Nature seemed to quiet itself. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped tweeting and there was nothing but silence. Rika steeled her nerves and she took a deep breath.

**(Insert Music: Digimon Runaway Locomon- Promise (Rika's Song))**

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,_  
_ And when the moon shines through the darkness,_  
_ We can find the path that leads us home,_  
_ And on the way you'll..._  
_ ...maybe..._  
_ ...sing me a song._

_ Promise that you always will be there,_  
_ Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,_  
_ Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

_ Make me laugh away all my bluest days!_

_ How could you promise you always would be there?_

_ Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_ Every morning into every night,_

_ Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_

_ Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_

_ I wish that I could..._  
_ ...maybe..._  
_ ...sing you a song..._  
_ ...tonight._

_ You promised me we'd stay for the sunset... _

Rika stopped her singing and grinned widely at her father's grave. "What did you think?"

"That was...very beautiful, Rika-chan."

The young tamer's violet-gray eyes widened as she spun around. Standing before her was Rumiko Nonaka. The woman was as attractive as ever, her youthful physical appearance hiding the fact that she was nearing forty years old. She smiled at her daughter, her luxurious brown locks bouncing as she faced her daughter. Like her daughter, she was dressed in all black. However, her clothing consisted of a normal black dress with a small black with a transparent, black veil.

"What are you doing here...Kaa-chan?" Rika asked.

"Well today's an important day. I thought it was time I started coming back here after so long." Rumiko replied. "But you, you never...I mean you usually don't...come here." The supermodel's voice was soft as she turned away from the Digimon tamer. The words weren't exactly ones that could be interpreted easily.

"Well...I thought it was time I atoned for my sins of not coming as well." Rika said as she directed her gaze to the obsidian gravestone once more.

Rika traced the carving of the kanji on the stone of her father's grave. Rumiko and Rika knelt down before the grave and prayed to Kami-sama to continue to watch over the spirit of the long dead solider. They lit the incense sticks and watched as the smoke wafted around the stone, following the direction the winds blew in.

"You know...what you said is kind of not fair. You never showed up after the funeral."

"Okaa-chan said she used to take you, but when you turned ten you stopped wanting to go because you said you felt that you would end up feeling indifferent towards Ichika-kun's death if you continuously kept coming here." Rumiko replied. "And I guess you are right about that last part. I buried myself in my work, in my modeling, to try and drown out the feelings of loss when Ichika-kun died."

"From what I remember, this is when Tou-chan would tell you to calm down and take a breather."

"Well your father was always a laid back man, even for a soldier." Rumiko laughed lightly before patting the ebony gravestone.

"So how was Venezuela?" Rika asked. Rumiko rolled her eyes at her daughter's question.

"Horrible. All those Venezuelan models are so young and have such amazing figures, I never felt so old before in my life. Not even when I went to Paris or Milan did I feel such inadequacy."

"I didn't even know you knew the word inadequacy." Rika laughed. The joke earned her a flick on her forehead as she looked at her pouting mother.

"OI! That's so mean to insult your Okaa-chan like that." The brown haired model huffed. "I'm not stupid. I may be ditzy at times, but just because I am doesn't mean I am an idiot. Unlike most models I actually finished high school you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rika chuckled.

**(Insert Music: Naruto- Grief and Sorrow)**

She then glanced at the grave and sighed once more, adjusting her kneeling position to be a bit more comfortable. "I miss him." Rumiko frowned and scooted closer to her daughter before draping her arm around her. The Japanese model pulled her fiery haired daughter closer to her in a one armed hug.

"I do too, sweetie...I do too."

After a moment of silence between the two women and one grave, Rumiko released her daughter before digging around in her purse. Rika gained a confused look on her face as she saw Rumiko pull out a small silver pocket watch. The face of of the pocket watch's lid had the image of an argent dragon which rested within a hexagram and was surrounded by a wreath of laurel leaves. With a click, Rumiko pressed the trigger which opened the pocket watch.

"What's that?"

Rumiko smiled as she placed it against the grave. "Well back in the early nineties, I was actually an avid manga fan." Rika's eyes widened noticeably.

"You? Rumiko Nonaka, my Okaa-chan, fashion supermodel extraordinaire...an otaku?"

"I wasn't an otaku, Rika-chan!" Rumiko huffed. "I just happened to like certain manga, Full Metal Alchemist was my favourite."

"Hmm?"

"When Ichika-kun first talked to me, or rather, when he first talked me about the prospect of dating me, he took me out for a night on the town when I accepted and well, I managed to spot a small store which was selling some merchandise. I spotted the pocket watch and he bought it for me." Rumiko smiled at the memory as she watched the second hand on the pocket watch tick away.

"I remember Tou-chan actually had one of those."

"Yeah." Rumiko nodded in confirmation. "He bought a matching pocket watch because he thought it would give him luck when he would be called out for duty. Seemed that luck was only temporary." She twirled the State Alchemist pocket watch in her hands and then gripped it tightly. "Your father was always so generous, he spoiled me completely."

"I can tell, especially since he did most of the cooking from when I was younger. You can't even cook without burning something."

"Do you always have to be so mean, Rika-chan?"

"It's the truth."

Both females laughed at each other before Rumiko closed the Full Metal Alchemist pocket watch and rested it against the obsidian grave stone. The symbol of State Alchemists shone despite the lack of light. A soft breeze blew through the air, ruffling both girls' hair.

'Thank you Ichika-kun...for everything you've done.' Rumiko thought before climbing to her feet. Rika followed her mother's example and rose to her feet as well.

"Well Rika-chan, I'm glad to see you came out to see your father after all this time. I'm sure he appreciates it, isn't that right, Ichika-kun?" Rumiko patted the gravestone. Rika did the same.

"I know." She smiled down at the obsidian gravestone. "Goodbye, Tou-chan. I'll do my best to visit you more often...I love you." She whispered. "So what dod you think Obaa-chan is making for dinner?"

"Hmph, food on your mind already?" Rumiko spoke with amusement laced in her tone. "You really are your father's child."

The two then walked out of the cemetery and headed back to their house. However, the two females were interrupted in their trek back home when Renamon blurred into existence in front of them. Calumon rested atop the blonde fox's head.

"Rikaaaa!" The creampuff Digimon leaped off of the bipedal canine Digimon's head and attached himself to Rika's face. "Eskimo kisses!" The former Light of Digivolution rubbed his face against Rika's nose and the violet-gray eyed girl could only blink as her mind finally processed what just happened.

"Hey...Calumon." Rika pulled the former Catalyst off of her face. Calumon's ears shrank down as he was held in Rika's arms.

"Go forth Rika! The swirling toilet water portal awaits!" Calumon exclaimed as he pointed behind Renamon. Rumiko, Renamon and Rika sweatdropped at Calumon's words, but they did hold true as a Digi-Gnome appeared in a flash of golden light and in a burst of data, a swirling yellow portal of data lined with red, green and blue data flakes, appeared.

"Rika, Fanglongmon-sama wishes to speak with us. He sent the Digi-Gnomes to tell us to bring you to him in his domain in the Digital World." Renamon explained. Rika nodded her head as she noticed the serious look in her partner's ice blue eyes. She turned to her mother, but before she could even open her mouth, the older woman bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay safe. I will tell Okaa-san that you went to the Digital World with Renamon and to keep the lights on and a plate hot for you until you get back."

Rika smiled at her mother and gave her a hug, completely forgetting Calumon was with her. The lucky bastard of a Digimon ended up being squeezed between two pairs of sizable breasts. After the two separated and Calumon could once again breathe, Rika walked towards the portal with Renamon. Calumon enlarged his ears to glide across the air. The green eyed Digimon settled himself down atop Rika's head, shrinking his ears as he did so.

"Bye bye Missus Rika's mom!" Calumon waved cheerfully. Rumiko giggled at the little Digimon's antics and waved back before the portal closed behind the two Digimon and one tamer.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Akuma Deliora)**

The Void, Digital World 

Five Digital portals opened up within the void of nothingness and revealed the tamers and their Digimon partners being brought forward. Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Ryo all stood with their partners in the Void. The tamers all blinked in confusion as they looked amongst themselves.

"So, do you guys know why we were brought here?" Ryo asked.

"Well all the Digimon said that Fanglongmon wanted an audience with us." Takato said. "I haven't even met Fanglongmon so..."

**"I'm right in front of you, Takato Matsuki." **Everyone's eyes widened as the deep voice of the Dragon of the Centre reverberated through the Void. The tamers' eyes widened in surprise and looked every which way for the source of the detached voice with their Digimon doing the same. Calumon chuckled before flying off of Rika's head and then in literally the blink of an eye, Fanglongmon appeared in front of the tamers. Calumon nestled himself down atop the golden-bronze dragon's snout.

"Hiya!"

Everyone sweatdropped, including the Digi-Gnomes, at the carefree act of the former Catalyst.

**"Hello, Calumon. I trust things are well now that you are no longer burdened with being the Light of Digivolution." **

"Yup! I got to wander around in the Real World again, though it's too bad Impmon's not in Shinjuku. Things are a bit boring, but at least I have the silly humans to watch for entertainment. There was this one guy who got peed on by a dog." The sweatdrops on everyone's heads grew larger. Calumon was too carefree for his own good.

"Fanglongmon-sama, pardon the interruption between you and Calumon, but...what is the purpose of calling us here?" Renamon asked. The Dragon of the Centre's four large eyes and the Digi-Cores around his body shone with a bright orange light. The God of the Digital World took a deep breath as he looked down at the much smaller organisms before him.

**"Renamon, we have done as you had asked prior to your leaving the Digital World to meet up with your partner. We have done everything in our power over the past three years to search through the dimensional gateways into the linking dimensions. Your wish is now a reality and so it is with great pride that I say...we found him." **

"YOU DID?!" The Rookie Digimon's blue eyes widened.

"Renamon...what's he talking about?" Rika asked. Everyone turned to the kitsune with equally confused expressions.

"Remember when we told you the story of how we came back to the Real World? About how Fanglongmon and the Sovereigns granted us wishes as thanks for saving both the Real and the Digital Worlds?"

"Yeah." The tamers and the other Digimon nodded in confirmation.

"Well, before I crossed over, everyone had already gone before me, so I decided to ask them of one last wish." Renamon took a deep breath and sighed. "You see, I came to the conclusion that with Lucemon gone, Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon had been most likely removed from our world because Lucemon was the one who brought Naruto here to the Real and Digital Worlds. With the source gone, I assumed that the three of them weren't dead and that they were simply not here anymore. The wish I made was for them to do whatever it took to just search for Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon and see if they were alive."

"N-N-Naruto-kun...is...alive?"

Everyone's eyes were wide before they all turned to Fanglongmon.

**"Renamon speaks the truth. It had taken three human years, but it proved to be a successful venture. Tamers and Digimon...your leader lives. I have found your commander and his partners. Dorumon and Gatomon are with him and very much alive as well." **

"So you mean you..." Rika's eyes lined with tears, the disbelief clear in her cracking voice.

**"Aye, my dear Rika Nonaka." **Fanglongmon smiled warmly. **"I have found Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." **

* * *

**(A/N: Cliiiiiffhanger, hanging from a cliiiiiiiff! And that's why they call him Cliffhanger! A Digital cookie to whoever guesses what that song is from. Hint, it's an old television show featuring puppet lions. Good childhood show...good times, those nineties. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. A bit of backstory into Rika's father's life. The song, Rika's song, is the actual english version from the Runaway Locomon movie. Really a very sweet sounding song. Best part of the movie in my opinion. Now then, next chapter will be a focus back on the Naruto perspective of things. This kind of alternating between the Digimon perspective and the Naruto perspective will continue for until the Tamers reunite with their long lost leader. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember to Review, Review, Review! Reviews help give me the drive to write more and also be sure to give some constructive criticism so that I can improve.**

**P.S- If you all have any questions, be sure to PM me or leave it WITH your reviews. Not AS your review, WITH. There's a difference.**


End file.
